Daemon Snape: Slytherin Prince
by Mischivous Purple One
Summary: Is not being updated! A new version is posted under the name Slytherin Prince: Redone. Please go read.
1. Chapter 1

M.P.O.: Ok, this is my first AU Severitus. i'll let you guys get to reading, so here you go!

Disclaimer: (only typing this once so read it now lawers!!!) I do not own the Harry Potter world. i mearly own the idea for this fic and the names and personalities of the characters therein.

Prolouge: First-born Secret

Rain pounded the ground outside a small house, little rivers of murky water sloshing by on the'r way to the ditch. A lone candle illuminated the window, filling the room beyond with a soft golden glow.

The single room hut had a small kitchen, complete with cabinets. Along on wall sat a narrow bed, the covers piled on one end beside a wooden bedside table. A woman with lank red hair paced the room, wall to wall, clutching her swollen stomach protectively. In one corner stood a small figure, it's long fingers twisting a wet cloth as it's large blue eyes followed the woman.

Beside the door sat a chair, the man sitting in it dozing peacefully. Long black hair framed his pale face, and his black robes were rumpled as though with lack of proper sleep. A sharp cry startled him awake, and he jumped up, obsidian gaze searching the room before landing on the woman, who bent over her stomach, biting back another cry of pain.

"Lily? come on, get in bed, i'll send for the mediwitch." He helped her into the bed, beconing the house elf over and muttering instructions to it. With a nod the small wrinkled thing dissappeared with a sharp crack. He turned back to Lily and his expression softened as he took in her pale face, drenched in sweat. She reached out, grabbing for his hand and squeezed hard.

"Severus," she gasped, her emerald eyes locking with his black ones. "He can't know, N-not yet..." she bit her lip against another contraction, shivering when it passed. A second later the house elf popped back into the room, accompanied by a young mediwitch, a small bag slung over her shoulder. Without a word she brushed past Severus, pushing him into the chair as she started to help Lily.

0o0o0o0o0o

An hour later, Lily lay in bed, propped up on several pillows as seh cradled her new baby. Severus sat beside her, one long finger tracing the babe's cheek, as he stared in wonder.

"Neither James, nor Dumbledore can know. They have to think he is James' son, if only for a little while. Severus?"

"Yes?" He looked up, a small happy smile seemingly glued to his face.

"I need to charm him to look like James. If...if we die, find him and take him. Don't let Dumbledore rule his life, please." She stared at him, her firey gaze boring into his cool one, pleading with him. He droped his gaze to stare at hte child and nodded slowly. Lily smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly. She reached over and grabbed her wand from the bedside table and began a long chant in Latin. Severus watched, intrieged, as the childs face rounded and his nose shortened a bit. Five minutes later, a minature James Potter lay in Lily's arms, cooing softly.

A knock on the door startled them both and Severus scowled, swiftly gathering his robes. With a last look at his son and a kiss from Lily, he disapparated. Not three seconds later, James poked his head inot the room, entering fully when he saw the blue wrapped bundle in lily's arms. She smiled up at him and handed over the newborn, greeting Sirius and Remus as they entered also to oogle over the child.

"Harry James Potter!" he said, bouncing the small bundle gently. Lily smiled, but said nothing.

'Daemon Tobias Snape.' she thought, smiling at her child.

A year later saw Severus Snape on his knees in Dumbledore's office, his face streaked with tears, hair hanging limp and frazzled from the many times he had pulled it in his grief. Albus' eyes held no twinkle as he looked upon the sobbing man.

"I have sent young Harry to his relatives, along with a note explaining everything." He told the half aware potions master, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. Severus stiffened, looking up slowly, his mouth open in horror. He knew of lily's sister, and he also knew that he could do nothing...while he was here. Slowly he pushed himself to his feet and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He straightened, casting a quick cleaning charm on himself as he strode down the corridor, heading for the entrance hall. Within ten minutes he was stiding across the lawn and pushing open the gates, disaparating as soonn as he was free of the wards.

Wisteria walk was quiet when he arrived, and he began walking, searching every doorstep for some sign of the one year old child. Finally, at Number Four on Privet Drive, he spotted what he was looking for. A small blanket wrapped bundle lay on the doorstep, shivering in the cool night air. Showing surprising agility, Severus jumped the hedge and crossed the yard in five steps. he stared down at the gurgling toddler, tears catching in his throat at the sight of those haunting green eyes, before picking up the bundle and stroking the pudgy cheek. A small hand wrapped around his finger and 'Harry' cooed up at him, melting the icy walls surrounding his heart. Rushing back to the alley, he disaparated, the newly named Daemon Snape tucked safely in his arms.

M.P.O.: what do you think? kinda short i know, only four pages on paper (front side only). Don't worry, the chapters will be longer. Please Review and tell me what you think.

To anyone who reads my other fics, it's going to be a while before i can update DC and DH;AE...darn writers block. this is the first plot bunny i've had in awhile and it's really taken a hold, four chapters written in three days!


	2. Daemon Snape Age 11

M.P.O.: Hello again guys! thank you for the reveiws! this chapter will be longer i promise! i won't keep you waiting any more, so here you go!

Oh, please note that Daemon is not pronounced Demon, it's pronounced Day-mon. thanks again!

Chapter One: Daemon Snape, Age 11

Severus Snape looked out over the vast grounds of Snape Manor, a cup of black coffee in one hand and a Daily Prophet in the other. He turned away from the rising sun and smiled, seeing a rats nest of black hair emerging from it's room. The face under the mess was pale and wrinkled from sleep, the usually vibrant green eyes glazed over as the young Snape sat down and pulled a plate of eggs towards himself.

"Ruben!" Severus called as he too sat down, startling the boy out of his half asleep state. A house-elf appeared, it's green uniform crisp and fresh as it bowed to it's masters.

"Master is wanting something?" Ruben asked politely, hands behind his back as he waited for orders.

"Go and pack Daemon's school trunk. You know what he needs."

"Yes, sir!" Ruben snapped his fingers, disappearing with a slight pop. Daemon grinned at his father, his breakfast gone and his plate clean.

"So, when do we leave for Hogwarts, Dad?" Snape considered his son over the rim of his mug, smiling faintly.

"Well, that depends. Do you want to ride the Express with the others or come with me to the castle?" Daemon stared off into space for a few minutes, sipping a cup of some orange liquid and thinking. Then he beamed, bouncing in his seat.

"The Express! Drake was going to ride, so i'll sit with him!"

"That's fine. Mind you be wary of the Weasle twins, nothing but trouble, those two." Sev warned, finsihing the rest of his coffee just as ruben popped back into the room.

"Master Daemon's trunk is all packed, Sir!" the little elf bowed and gathered the dishes, disappeaing into the kitchen with the lot of them. Daemon bounced in his seat, eyes glued to the clock. Sev snorted and stood brushing the crumbs from his robes.

"Go and bathe, then dress in your school robes, we will be apparating directly to the station. Don't forget to pull your hair back and brush your teeth."

"Yes, sir!" Daemon grinned brightly and pelted off to the bathroom to do as asked. He emerged an hour later, hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and a black robe clasped over his school robes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Plateform 9 3/4 was crowded with children when the two Snapes appeared. Daemon looked around, green eyes searching, and jumped, giving a shout when he spotted the notorious platinum blode hair of Lucious Malfoy. He ran off to find Drake, leaving Ruben to stow his trunk.

Several students squeaked at the sight of Severus, whereas others, his own snakes, waved and greeted him warmly. Lucious made his way over to where the elusive Potions Master stood, Narcissa draped across his silk sleeved arm.

"Severus, good to see you out and about. Daemon decide to ride with the others then? Nevermind, I see he has found our Draconis." Sure enough, Daemon sauntered up to them, Draco right next to him.

"Have you found a compartment?" Lucious asked, clapping a hand on Draco's shoulder and smiling down at the two boys.

"Yes father. Did you hear? Harry Potter is supposed to start Hogwarts this year! I wonder where he is?" Severus stiffened slightly, noticing Daemon's short pause. He breathed out slowly when Daemon joined in the conversation about the illusive Potter. Sev felt a burst of pride, followed by relief. Thank all the gods known and unknown for muggle medicine, for Daemon/Harry's forehead was free of any scars or blemishes.

The train whistle blew and Sev looked down at his watch. 10:55. He bent down and pulled Daemon into a hug, just as Narcissa did the same to Draco.

"Behave on the train. I'll see you in a few hours for the feast." He murmured in the boys ear.

"Yes, sir." Daemon answered automatically, then turned his head slightly to whisper in Sev's ear. "Love you, Dad." Sev hugged him tighter for a second, then released him, watching as he grabbed draco and pelted for the train. The doors closed and the scarlet steam engine started off with a short blast from the horn. Sev stared after it until he could no longer see it, then said his goodbyiesto the two Malfoy's. A few minutes later he was walking up the front lawn and through the great double doors of Hogwarts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daemon stared out the window, watching as the land slid by and waited for Drake to return. The door opened and he turned, expecting to see Drake, but instead saw a freckled red head staring at him. Daemon cocked his head at him, waiting and finally the boy spoke.

"Sorry, but could i sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." Daemon watched him curiously. 'Deffinatly a Weasly.' He thought, just as the boy began to speak again.

"I'm Ron Weasly, and you are?" Daemon rubbed his eyes, his contacts annoying him and answered.

"Daemon Snape. Nice to meet you." He leaned forward and shook Ron's hand before sitting back and pulling out a potion's book, oblivious to the look of shock on Ron's face.

"You're the Potion's Proffessors son?" Daemon nodded, eyes downcast as he skimmed the page. "Bloody hell..."

A few minutes of silence insued, during which daemon read and Ron stared out the window, rubbing his nose occationally, right on top of a strange brown spot that refusedto be erased. The silence was broken by the door opening and two red heads poking their heads inside. A quick glance proved them to be the Weasly Twins, current pranksters of Hogwarts. They grinned at the sight of their brother before turning thier attention to Daemon. One of them gasped in fake shock and fell into the seat next to Ron. The other pretended to faint, falling into the seat beside Daemon, before popping back up with a grin. Daemon looked up, wary as soon as he saw the identicle grins plastered on the trouble-makers' faces.

"You must be..."

"...a Snape. Are we..."

"...Right?"

Daemon stared, a bit confused as to how they did that, but brushed it off.

"That is correct. And I'm guessing that you two are Fred..." He pointed, ignoring the astonished look on the boy's face. "...And you are George." He smirked, leaning back as he enjoyed the shock of the three Weasly's. "What?" He asked innocently, closing the potion's book gently.

"Nobody has been able to tell us apart upon first meeting. How did you do it?" The whole phrase was quoted at him from both sides, the twins speaking in unison.

"Simple..." He grinned, seeing them lean forewards expectantly. "Ancient Egyptian Secret." He smirked at their stunned faces and opened his book once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dumbledore paced in his office, hand at his chin as he thought. Fawkes slumbered on his perch, golden beak tucked under one firey red wing. Various teachers sat in comfortable chairs around his desk, though one stood alone, back to the wall. Sev's robes blended perfectly with the shadows, hiding him from view to most of those present. Severus watched the old wizard pace, withholding his glee at the man's confusion behind a mask of indifference. It was McGonagall who spoke first, her soft Alto filled with concern and curiosity. Sev snorted inaudibly, waiting to see what 'Old Dumbles', as Daemon liked to call him, would say. Dumbledore stopped pacing, turning to face the assembled teachers.

"Harry Potter is missing." He announced, waiting for the cries of shock, and in Sev's case, a fit of silent laughter, to disapate before continuing.

"All of the owls sent to bring him his Hogwarts letter have returned, unopened and untouched, within an hour of being sent. I even sent Hagrid to his home and he came back without the boy. It seems the Dursley's never found thier nephew, nor the note." He finished, sitting down and putting his hands together, fingers intwined as he waited for the outburst.

"Harry Potter cannot be missing. You should know where he is Albus, why did you not check up on the boy?" McGonagall asked, hands shaking as she sether teacup back on it's tray.

"If i may, headmaster. Mrs. Dursley is not the most understanding of Muggles. I met her a few times and found that she loathed anything to do witht he magical world. Young Mr. Potter is probably off in a orphanage somewhere. Now, if we are finished for now, i can see the Express pulling into Hogsmead." Snape stepped from the shadows, making his way to the door and disappeaing down the stairs without another word. Dumbledore looked thoughtful, but conceeded.

"We shall continue this at a later date. Hopefully by then we will have located Harry." The teachers stood and filed out the door, a very confused and worried Dumbledore closing the door behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daemon was resqued halfway through the ride by slipping out and literally running into Drake on his way to the restroom. The rest of his trip was spent with a few other first years, namely Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Zabini. Tired of Zabini's muttering and Pansy's whining, he let out a shout when they reached the station.

After a few minutes of scrambling and many older students cursing the shorter first years, they lined and clambered into the waiting boats, as per the instructions of a Half-Giant. Once the boats were filled, they started off across the lake, the moon shining down on them from between the clouds.

The great hall was filled with noise, and Daemon itched to run in there and find Severus, but refrained, following the other first years into a smaller room. A stern looking witch in green robes stood in front of them. She stared each of them down and jerked slightly when she met Daemon's gaze. He suspected that it was because of his utter resemblance to his father, and dismissed it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few minutes you will be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here, your house will be your family. Good behavior will earn you points, whereas any rule breaking will lose you points." She finished with a final warning look and led them all into the Great Hall.

Daemon ignored the hall in favor of examining the head table, trying to guess which teachers were which, according to what Sev had told him. Old Dumbles was the old wizard at the center, of course. An empty seat next to him told him that the stern woman was McGonagall. He spent the next few minutes of silence guessing Proffessors before the hat began to sing.

(We all know the song...so what's the point!)

Daemon clapped along with the rest and waited patiently while McGonagall called out student names. To the surprise of both Daemon and Draco, she skipped Harry Potter's name. Then, finally, she called out "Snape..." student body gasps. "..., Daemon."

Holding his head high and proud, Daemon stepped foreward and sat on the stool, the darkness of the hat's inside dropping across his vision.

"Well, it would seem that Mr. Potter is indeed at Hogwarts."

"My name is Snape, not Potter. Get it right, please."

"Oh, defensive aren't we..." Daemon smirked and slammed up his Occlumency sheilds, effectivly blocking out the hat. He lifted the brim and winked at Sev before whispering to McGonagall.

"This might take a while." He dropped the brim back down, barely catching her astonished look, and lowered his shields. The hat was outraged, and let him know it too.

"WHY I NEVER!!! Such disgrace! it is clear where you belong, Daemon!" It said, pronouncing his name as 'Demon" instead of 'Daemon', much to his annoyance.

"For one, it's Daemon, not Demon, and yes, it was rude, but i simply had to get you to move on with it. Now, we could sit here and chat for hours, OR you could put me in my house. Which wold you like?" Daemon crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the stool, much to the surprise of the hall, and the enjoyment of Sev, who was holding back his laughter with immense effort.

Finally, after a two minute pause, in which each of the twins dropped a pin, the hat opened it's brim.

"SLYTHERIN!!!" It shouted as loud as it could. Daemon uncrossed his arms and pulled the hat from his head, but before handing it to McGonagall, turned it upside down and pulled out a Blood pop. The entire Hall was silent and Sev had to cast a quick charm on his sleeve to muffle his roar of laughter. To anyone else it looked like he was having a sneezing fit, the image proven when flitwick leaned over and muttered "bless you."

Daemon popped the blood pop into his mouth and walked calmly over to the slytherin table, grinning madly all the while. Draco pounded on his back in congratulations.

"That was brilliant Daemon!"

"Thanks Drake, I thought they would enjoy a change. Though i might have peeved the hat." He grinned and looked up in time to catch Zabini shouted into Slytherin. The poor boy plucked the hat from his head with two fingers, dropping it on the stool with a wary expression. Sev was once again roaring with laughter into his charmed sleeve after glancing down the table to see Old Dumbles confused expression. Daemon smiled, glad he could do something to make the man laugh in public; Merlin knows he needed it, even if he tried to hide it.

Daemon turned his attention to Dumbles waited patiently while the old man gathered his thoughts.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Daemon laughed before turnign and grabbing a plate of chips. He dished a healthy serving of all his favorites before frowning and examining the steak.

"What's wrong Daemon?" Drake asked after swallowing a bite of steak and kidney pie.

"The meat...it's cooked through! Oh to hades with it! Ruben!" Daemon waited for about two secondsbefore the young house elf appeared silently before him.

"Young Master is calling?" Daemon nodded and pointed at the medium cooked meat. Ruben nodded his understanding and disappeared silently. About a minute later a slice of steak appeared on his plate, highly pink and dripping with blood and juice. Daemon sighed with happiness and, ignoring Sev's questioning look, dug into his meal, albeit ploitely, as befitted a Slytherin. Soon dessert appeared on the table, although Daemon didn't reach for any of it. Instead he waited patiently and about three minutes after dessert had appeared, when he had the attention of nearly the whole table, a bowl of chocolate ice cream drizzled with bloodberry syrup and sprinkled with blood nougat appeared in front of him. Draco snikered and returned to his own dessert while the other Snakes all raised eyebrows at the strange combination. Up at the head table, Sev rolled his eyes, correctly guessing Why half the table was staring at the spot Daemon had chosen to sit.

Daemon grinned up at his dad, catching his eye over the shoulder of a man wearing a Purple turban. The next second his eyes were watering and his teeth were clenched to stop a growl from escaping. Draco looked over, noticing the strangely sharp canines, and put a hand on Daemon's shoulder, murmuring in his ear.

"Calm Daemon. Not here." Daemon unclenched his fists slowly, closing his eyes to regain his composure. A few seconds later he was fine and brushed Drake's hand from his shoulder, giving him a look that plainly said "talk to you later."

M.P.O.: Here you go! Long chappy, as promised. Ow....my hands hurt...*pout* Oh well. Please review! and if you have any questions, i'll answer them in a PM. Oh! Dumbles' speach at the feast begining and McGonagall's are from the book so don't kill me!!! Please Review!!!! i wish for feedback!!!


	3. The Year Begins

M.P.O.: Hello again! You know, i;ve had about 490 hits on this story, but only have 6 reviews. Now how messed up is that? I do accept anonymous reviews people. Please give me feedback, otherwise i'll leave you with a cliffy and not update for a few weeks, despite having the chappy typed up and sitting there...*meaningful look*

Chapter 2: The Year Begins

The first week was fairly uneventful, the only really fun classes being Transfiguration and Potions. The first day, Drake shoved Daemon out of bed in an effort to wake him, which, though it worked, left him peeved for the whole of History of Magic. Directly after Nap-class, as Daemon had dubbed it, he scampered down to the dungeons for a quick chat with Sev and his normal morning potion. Afterwards he slipped away, heading for Transfig with the Lions. McGonagall was missing, the only other occupant of the room a gray Tabby with odd markings around it's eyes. At Drakes confused look towards the cat, Daemon leaned over, smirking and whispered in his ear.

"Anamaigus." Drake grinned and nodded, looking around the room for good seats.

"Wonder where the Weasle is?" The blonde snake asked, pulling out his book, parchment and quills.

"Probably still sleeping, knowing that lot." Daemon grinned, mimiking Drake, and looked around the room, interested.

Sure enough, about fifteen minutes into class, Weasly and Finnigan pelted through the doors, both out of breath and glancing warily about for the illusive Proffessor.

"Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" the red headed Lion whispered, none to quietly, to the dark haired boy. Daemon rolled his eyes at Drake before turning back in time to see the tabby jump from the desk, shifting into their stern Proffessor as she went.

"Get to your seats, gentlemen. An five points from Gryffindor for being late." She glared down her nose at the two cowering first years and swept back to her desk, ready to start the practical lesson.

The rest of the class was spent attempting to turn a match into a needle. Daemon got it on hsi second try, closely followed by a brown haired muggleborn with a book for a head. Draco was frusturated as he didn't get it, and sulked all the way to the dungeons. They waited outside the classroom until Severus opened the door, his usual I-will-disembowl-you -if-you-do-anything-wrong look plastered on his pale face. Daemon waited until everyone else had gone into the class room to give him a quick hug.

"Bad class with the Second years?"

"you have no idea..." he muttered back as they entered the room, Daemon spotting Drake and weaving his way towards him while Sev headed to the front of the room to take roll.

Daemon watched, bored as he handed Drake the ingredients they needed. The Boil-Curing potion was simple, and frankly he was bored, having learned to brew it and many others when he was younger. One boy in the class however, had no such experience, and though he was a pretty good herbologist, he still managed to screw up even this simple of a potion.

Daemon noticed the signs first and lept across the room, grabbing the boy from in front of the rumbling cauldron and flicking his wand. A greenish silver sheild appeared around cauldron and table, absorbing the shrapnal and half-made potion goo. Sev swooped over, glaring down his nose at the shocked Gryffindor, and crossing his arms distainfully.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Longbottom. Tell me, what persuaded you to add seven drops of Hellebore?" He bit out before turning his gaze to Daemon, who leaned over the twisted mass of desk and pewter, examining it with interest, a blood pop sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Twenty points to Slytherin for your quick thinking Mr. Snape." Sev smirked down at him, which he took to be a smile and a hug. Daemon considered the mess a bit longer before flicking his wand once more, murmuring a cleaning spell, and resumed his seat, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from everyone but Drake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sev looked at his son over the rim of his brandy, a small smile playing on his thin lips as the boy argued in Parsetongue. The coral snake on his wrist hissed back, sounding annoyed, but Sev wasn't worried about it. Mort was an odd find, a snake Familiar with a taste for the unknown. Daemon and Mort were always together, not that the other teachers knew it, and argued playfully with each other to pass the time. Sev smiled, remembering Daemon's last snake encounter.

-FLASHBACK-

Daemon ran to and fro in the cool room, watching the Lizards and Snakes in their cages. Sev followed at a slower pace, keeping one eye on the small boy and another on the snakes. Another boy, a chunky fellow with blonde hair and piggy eyes, pounded the glass of a Brazilian Boa, yelling at his father to 'MAKE IT MOVE!' Daemon stood nearby, watching curiously as the boy grew bored with the apparently sleeping snake. When the annoying prig had moved on, Daemon stepped up to the glass, staring intently at the brown and gold coils. Sev leaned against a wall and listened, not a bit surprised when a strange hissing began. He looked to see the Boa staring at Daemon, having lifted itself to eye level. A few seconds passed, in which more hissing issued from the green eyed boy's mouth, before the prig came barreling back, shoving Daemon out of the way to watch the snake. Sev jumped foreward, catching Daemon under th earms just before he hit the ground. Green eyes narrowed at the glass of the cage and before Sev could blink, the blonde pig had fallen inot the terranium and the Boa was slithering along the floor. Daemon laughed as the people began to panic, the boy pouncding the glass while his tall skinny mother sobbed and clutched at the glass, and everyone else running for the exits. With a stern look, Sev pulled Daemon to his feet and they snuck into the back, apparating as soon as they could without being seen.

They arrived at Snape Manor three seconds later and Sev steered Daemon into a chair, sitting down himself as soon as he had gotten a glass of his favorite wine, Blackberry.

"What have i told you about wandless magic? And talking to the serprents in public?" He asked, freigning disapointment as he looked at the shuffling boy.

"Ummm....you've told me not to use it too much, and not to talk to them in pubic because it's frowned upon. Which by the way you haven't told me why for."

"Because talking to Serpents is a sign, in the Wizarding world, of a dark Wizard, supposedly. I think we both know that that's not true."

-END FLASHBACK-

Sev smiled, looking down to see Daemon had fallen asleep, Mort curled on his chest. He stood and stroked the snakes head once, a trick he had learned to tell the snake he was about to be picked up. After depositing Mort in his terranium, along with a mouse, he levitated Daemon to his bed, covering him secrely against the cold of the dungeons.

The next few weeks flew by, Daemon excelling in all of his classes, especially Potions and DADA, in which he way past the others of his age. First year flying lessons were scheduled soon, and Daemon was bouncing off the walls, literally. He had charmed his shoes and gloves to repell things and had spend his free afternoons annoying Peeves, much to the amusement of the student body.

The Snakes and the Lions met on the Quidditch Pitch, lining up on opposite sides, next to a row of brooms. Daemon stood across from Weasly, who snarled at him. He hissed back, though it was an insult in parsletongue and nobody knew it. On his wrist, right above his wand holster, Mort laughed in his strange snake-like way.

"Good Afternoon! I'm Madam Hooch. Now, put your right hand over your broom, and say 'Up!'"

Daemon rolled his eyes and put his hand over his own broom, surprised when it jumped into his hand without prompting. He laughed, noticing the Weasle gaping at him, and turned to look at Drake, who also held his broom, and laughed with him.

"Now mount your brooms. When i blow my whistle, you will kick off from the ground, hard. Hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle, three, two, one..." She blew and both Drake and Daemon shot into the air, along with a wobbling Neville Longbottom. The poor boy's broom was an old one and apparently didn't like him, as it took off, the terrified Lion hanging on for dear life. Daemon rolled his eyes at the boy's stupidity, he shot after him, ignoring the gasps and yelling of Madam Hooch as he neared the fainting boy. Just as Daemon neared him, reaching out to grab his robes, the broom shot upwards and Neville fell. Scowling, Daemon dived, grabbing the back of the boy's robes and pulling up sharply about ten feet from the ground.

With the unconcious Gryffindor hanging from his fist, Daemon flew lazily back to the group. Madam Hooch was struck speechless when Daemon hovered, dropping his load into the waiting arms of the Lions and then turned, landing safely in the circle of Snakes. He smirked, waiting and finally the frazzled teacher exploded.

"DAEMON TOBIAS SNAPE! What in the name of Merlin were you thinking? You could have both been hurt..." She ranted until her voice dissappeared, her eyes bugging out when she realized she couldn't speak. She fumbled for her wand, mouthing the spell several times before she could speak again. Before she could get another word out, however, Sev stepped out from the shadows of a tree, a cold smirk spread acros his face like toxic waste.

"Madam Hooch, you have no right to berate my son for saving the hide of another student. Fifty points to Slytherin for your quick save Daemon. Now, as the lesson appears to be timed out, I'll be taking my students back to their dorm." Sev had appeared unnoticed behind the First year flyers a few minutes before, and had been watching Daemon's preformance with an erratic heart. He had never let the boy on a broom, as close as they lived to the Muggles, and it scared the daylights out of him, seeing his child tearing through the sky like that. The dive itself nearly stopped his heart and he had grabbed for a branch to keep from falling over in shock.

With a look and a gesture, the Snakes foollowed him to the common room, where they split up, heading to their rooms to prepare for the Halloween Feast. Sev followed Daemon into his own rooms and settled into a black Dragonskin chair, waiting while Daemon dissappeared into the bathroom.

About thirty minutes later he emerged, waving his wand over his hair to dry it, and then pulling it into a low ponytail. Sev raised an eyebrow at his clothing and received a fang filled grin in return.

"What? Tonight I can be myself, although I promise not to bite anyone. Ruben promised fresh cut steak if I behaved." He smirked and spun on one foot, showing off his entire ensemble.

A long corderoy Trench coat with silver buttons swirled around him, an emerald green puffy shirt flashing beneath the jet black fabric. Black jeans and dragonskin boots tinted green completed the look, along with the sliver fangs for clasps. Mort had wrapped himself around Daemon's neck, the red of his scales charmed green to match his partner's eyes.

"Very nice. I like the coat, what's the style?"

"You remember that Muggle movie I made you watch, The Matrix?"

"The one with the men who all looked alike, named Smith?"

"Yeah, that one. The style is the same as Neo's, the guy who mastered the Matrix in the end."

"Ah, I see. Well, let's go."

"Aren't you going to change?"

"Into what, may I ask?"

"I don't know...You could be a Weasly!" Daemon grinned evily and flicked his finger at Sev's head, turning his hair bright Weasle red and giving him a smattering of freckles. Another flicj had him in a green knitted jumper with a silver S on the front. Before Sev could do anything, Daemon had wrenched open the door and pelted out into the common room, tearing for the corridor and giggling wildly.

"BOY! Get back here and change me back!"

"Not until the night is over!" Daemon shouted back before bolting into the corridor, running pell mell for the great hall. Not wanting to be seem by his Slytherins in Weasle garb, Sev took one of Salazar's passages, ending up rigth behind his seat in the great hall, unnoticed by anyone, for which he was thankful. A minute later, Daemon pelted into the hall, diving under the Ravenclaw table as if it would save him from his father.

Dumbledore strode down to where Daemon was hiding and knelt, peeking under the table at the giggling boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Snape...Why are you under a table?" Sev laughed softly, leanign against the wall as he waited to see what Daemon would say. Unbenounced to him, his movement had alerted Daemon to his presence and the boy grinned wildly before pointing directly at him.

"Perhaps you should ask my father, Sir." Sev froze, the spotlight now on him, and scowled at Dumbledore's greeting.

"Glad you could join us, Severus." The damned twinkle winked at him in full force, making his scowl deepen as the students and staff began laughing at his attire. Only the Snkaes were silent, though if you looked close enough you would see a few twitching lips and charmed sleeves. Sev's eyebrows began to twitch, his hands clenching and unclenching as he stared down at Daemon. The boy's laughter ceased when he noticed his father's expression and he waved his hand, sighing in dissapointment. Sev sighed in relief as his clothes returned to normal and his hair and face became his own again. Then spinning around, he glared at the whole hall, stopping to narrow his eyes at a group of horrified Weasly's. Sitting down and ignoring the twitching lips of his colleages, Sev pulled a plate towards himself. Daemon smiled brightly at the Headmaster and wandered over to the Slytherin table, flopping down next to Drake and eyed his outfit curiously as the blonde did the same to him.

"I want one." Drake said flatly, looking longingly at the Neo-coat. Daemon laughed softly, examining his friends outfit witha critical eye.

"Dark green dragonskin suit...barbed tail...short wings, useless for flying...and horns. You must be a Wyerm."

"Damn you're good. Everyone else kept saying Basilisk or Demon. So what are You supposed to be?"

"Vampire." Daemon grinned his lopsided grin, showing off one pearly white fang.

"Well you make one fine vampire, Daemon." Pansy cooed, having made her way over and latching onto his arm. Drake grimaced and looked away towards the high table. He saw Sev look over and shudder when he saw Daemon's predicament. Drake smirked and turned back to Daemon.

"Proffessor snape is beconing you Daemon, you'd better see what he wants." Daemon sighed as Pansy let go of him with a pout and wandered off down the table. Daemon stood, brushing off his robes and walked up to the high table, coat swishing about his legs and making several girls around the hall drool. Before he could take the seat beside him however, the doors burst open and a purple burr pelted up to the high table. Quirrell gasped for breath before opening his mouth and shouting to the hall.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS!! TROLLLL!" He stared around and locked eyes with everyone at the high table. Then he turned to Daemon, who growled as pain lanced across his forehead. Severus grabbed for him as he lept across the table at the stuttering man, ignoing the menacing growls and flashes of sharp teeth as he pulled daemon down into his arms. Wrapping his arms securely about the still struggling child's chest, Sev murmured in his ear as Quirrell fainted to the floor. Dumbledore rose and shot off several purple sparks to quiet the paniced hall, and addressed the school. Sev kept muttering in Daemon's ear, ignoring his attempts to reach the unconcious Proffessor. Madam Pomfrey levitated Quirrell out of the hall, past the students being led by the prefects. As soon as the purple turban had dissappeared beyond the door, Daemon settled, going limp in Sev's arms, his eyes closed against a major headache. Dumbles wandered over, gazing down at daemon through his half-moon spectacles with evident curiosity. Sev looked up after adjusting Daemon to a more comfortable position and raised an eyebrow.

"Strange reaction your son had to the Proffessor. I know he doesn't have any classes with him anymore, so i wonder how often he acts like that." Sev's eyes narrowed as he stood, cradling Daemon against his chest. The green eyes cracked open for a second and he let out a groan, cursing softly in parseltongue, before turning his head to bury his face in Sev's robes. Mort slithered from around Daemon's neck, wrapping around Sev's for a better view, and shocking Dumbles in the process.

"Daemon often has bouts of intense pain, and will normally go for whatever is making the most noise. Our poor Proffessor happened to be the unfortunate noisemaker. You know of his condition Albus, now move, I have to attend to my son." Sev lied quickly, ignoring the other teachers as he swept from the hall, Dumbles trailing behind him.

"How often do these headaches, for want of a better word, occur? Are the other students safe around him? Should he be sent to St. Mungo's?"

"Albus hush. Daemon is my son, not yours, and if i deem him safe enough, you should agree. Now leave!" Sev snarled, slamming the door in Dumbles' face and grabbing a few vials from his private cabinet. Daemon sat on the couch, his head in his hands as he concentraited on staying alert. Automatically he reached for the vial before Sev even reached him and downed it with a grimace, sighing as the headache became a tiny itch in the back of his mind. Sev sat down on the chaze, waiting for him to say something, which he knew he would. Sure enough, five minutes later Daemon looked up and locked gazes with Sev.

"We have a big problem."

"Well, I'm sure, considering your reaction in the hall."

"Smartass...anyway. Tom is here...In Hogwarts. And Quirrel is his escort."

M.P.O.: FINALLY!!! IT ISH FINISHED! I've been typing for three hours, give or take an hour. Be happy I love you guys so much or this would never hit the internet. Please review, I wish to hear your thoughts on wheather or not you like it. Remember, all Questions will be answered with a PM, depending on if they give anything away for not. the next chappy is already written and waiting to be typed, which i'll do by Wednesday i swear. Once again thank you for reading and dealing with my little plot bunny!


	4. Erised fo Rorrim Eht

**M.P.O.: Hello guys! despite my earlier warning, I decided to post the next chapter. But i would really like some comments on what you guys think. I'd like to thank Fifespice, Minijo1990, Ulie, Twilightfan4ever1992, Angel Xavier, and Darkorangecat for taking the time to review. you all get a cookie and a kiss from Muse. (Muse): "EWWW! Heck no!" (M.P.O): "Why not?" (Muse): "ummm.......*bolts for the door* (M.P.O.): *sighs* "such a whiner..." **

**Ok, now that that's dealt with, how bout we see what Daemon and Sev are up to?**

Chapter Three: Erised fo Rorrim Eht

Daemon rejoined the student body the next morning, headache free and hungry as a hippo. Looking around, he noticed that the Weasle and the Bookworm were missing, and poked Drake to ask why.

"Oh, those two morons? They went after the troll themselves last night, thought they could handle it, stupid Lions. Granger was found on the floor, unconcious, and Weasle was being held in the air by said beasty, screaming his head off and crying like a baby. They're both in the HW right now and Gryffindor's lost a ton of points." Daemon snorted at the news and avoided looking up at the high table, knowing the Dumbles would be looking to question him about his behavior. Ignoring the questions tossed at him about his reaction to Quirrell, he dove into his nearly raw steak with a vicious, half-annoyed growl. Everyone but Drake stayed away from him after that, prefering to keep their limbs intact.

"So are you going to avoid Dumbles all day? He cirtainly seems eager to talk to you." Drake asked, watching as said old man wandered in their direction. In answer, Daemon slid under the table and shuffled to the end before emerging and bolting for the doors, shooting an annoyed look at Dumbles over his shoulder just before he disappeared. The eccentric wizard frowned and continued on to his seat at the high table, going around a slightly peeved Severus Snape, who glared at his from his seat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ronald Weasley was lying in a hospital bed when a ruffled looking Daemon Snape pelted into the ward and slammed the door closed behind him. The terrified red head jumped, almost reaching Hermione's bed when those peirceing green eyes looked his direction.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, wincing when something in his chest twinged painfully. Daemon leaned against the door, ignoring the pounding of fists on it from the other side, and examined his nails with interest.

"Getting away from the old fool and his entourage. Why are you...OH wait! I remember, you took on a troll." He snorted, making his way to the red head's bedside. Before he could get all the way over there however, something feathery collided with the small of his back, sending him forwards a few inches as he regained his balance. Turning around, he saw an old, raggedy looking owl, it's talons in the air and a letter clutched in it's beak. Bending down, he picked it up gently and examined the name with interest before turning to grin wickedly at Weasley.

"I do believe that this...nusance, is yours?" He set the bird down on the bed between them and stared at Ron, green eyes glowing slightly. Weasley, to his credit, didn't edge away in fear, though he did reach for the letter with a trembling hand. Daemon mearly grinned his I'll-eat-it-if-it-happens-again grin and dodged through a secret passage just as the doors burst open and both Dumbles and Madam Pomfrey walked in, the latter clearly peeved, whereas the former looked amused. Ron gulped and jumped back onto his bed at the look the nurse was giving, and opened his letter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daemon stepped out of the shadows behind Sev's chair, the wall behind him sliding back to cover the hidden passage.

"Where's the old coot?" He muttered, sliding into the empty seat beside his father and pulling a plate of bacon towards himself. He glanced warily about the hall, ignoring the amused smirk Drake was giving him from the Slytherin table.

"His office, probably trying to convince Fawkes to locate Mr. Potter for him." Deamon paled, cocking his head as though listening, preparing to bolt just in case. He froze as a burst of flame appeared in front of him and before he could move, Fawkes had dropped a feather on his head with an irritated screech. The jerk behind his naval made him groan as he was lifted away and dropped uncerimoniously in Dumbledore's office, surprising the man in the process. Mort stuck his head out of Daemon's sleeve and hissed in outrage at the old wizard, weaving to and fro as he spat several insults at the surprised Headmaster.

_'Mort, calm yourself. i'm sure the Headmaster's improved geneology is enough for now.'_ Daemon calmed his snake with parseltongue, further surprising the old man. The confused coot looked from Daemon to Fawkes, eyebrows dissappearing in his hair as he put together something he shouldn't meddle in.

'The boy can speak Parseltongue??? What else hasn't Severus told me?'

"Hey Proffessor? Wanna tell me why your chicken over there dropped a portkey on my head during lunch?" Daemon stood, crossing his arms and standing with his legs spread slightly for balance, much like the potions master we all know and love. Dumbles stood there for a second, thinking, and was about to answer when Severus burst into his office, looking mighty peeved at the old wizard in front of him.

"Albus, do you really want to talk to Daemon bad enough that you would send your phoenix after him with a portkey?! I dare say that if Daemon is avoid you and your many questions, then he obviously doesn't want to talk to you!"

"Severus calm down. I was just going to ask Harry here how he came to be your son." Sev and Daemon looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. The poor headmaster looked even more confused and sat down without offering his trademark Lemon Drops. Sev gasped for breath, pulling himself back into his chair after having fallen to the floor.

"You seriously think that my son is The-Boy-Who-Lived? Dear Merlin, Albus! Have you gone completely off your rocker this time? Come on Albus, you know I couldn't stand Potter and his little friends, besides, All of the Potters have been in Gryffindor." Sev snorted as he said the title, making Daemon giggle even harder as he struggled to manover himself into a chair once more.

"Get off the floor Daemon." Sev admonished, turning his head slightly to look at him, though his black eyes still held his laughter. Daemon nodded, cupping a hand over his mouth as he regained his composure and pulled himself back into the chair beside Sev. Dumbledore looked between them, a small frown hidden by his overlong beard.

'Well they cirtainly look alike...and Harry had a scar. Poppy said it wouldn't go away.' He thought, the twinkle in his blue eyes fading a little behind the half-moon spectacles. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Daemon ran a hand through his hair, brushing aside the short fringe that covered his forehead to expose smooth skin, unmarred by any scars or blemishes. Sev smiled slightly, waiting for the old man to say something.

"But Fawkes is never wrong. You must be Harry, there is no other possibility. When were you born?" The headmaster sat back in his chair, mind whirling once more as he waited for the answer.

"June 19th, !989. Why Proffessor?" Dumbledore frowned visibly, his theory shot to hell and back again.

'Damn, Harry was born July 31st 1989.'

"Proffessor, if we are finished, I would like to go finish my lunch, and I'm sure my father would like to get on the ball with a few Potions for Madam Pomfrey." Daemon stood, waiting to any sign of dismissal before bolting out the door. Dumbledore motioned for Sev to remain a minute and closed the door with a flick of his wand.

"So, Severus. Why did you not tell me your son was a Parselmouth?" Sev blanched, confused at the change in interrogation tactics. Normally Dumbledore would dance around the question for a few minutes, disguising important points with trivial chatter. Sev paused, carefully thinking over his answer.

"It wasn't important. You know as well as I do that the abilities passed through family have nothing to do with how a person turns out. Daemon is a good wizard, despite his abnormal problems. Much like the Potters' friend, Lupin, if you remember correctly."

"So this has nothing to do with his becoming a full vampire? I dare say he is due for his first change."

"No, he's been able to speak with Mort for as long as he's had him. Contrary to, well, your belief, Mort is a wild snake that Daemon met while on vacation in the America's one summer. To say that the snake is abnormal is an understatement." Dumbledore paused, thinking. Behind him Fawkes preened himself carefully, fixing the soft golden feathers delicately.

"Will he be needing separate rooms? I know that the changes can be painful. That and his periodic head pains could prove to be a problem." Sev sighed wearily, dragging a hand through his hair, much like Daemon had done minutes ago.

"He can stay in my rooms if it worries you that much, Albus. Now can I please go? Poppy needs new potions and I have a few experiments to be tested."

"Fine dear boy, make it so. We wouldn't want the Ministry breathing down our necks about having a raging vampire in our midst." Dumbles waved a hand in dismissal and turned towards an ever growing stack of paperwork. Daemon met him outside, snickering softly as they walked together to the dungeons.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Night found Daemon wandering, as usual, keeping to the darkest shadows as he searched the halls for any unexplored rooms. He had spent the first weeks of school getting use to the hallways and passages that wound through the castle. Now he slid through the halls, peeking into various classrooms and poking around for anything of interest. He tried door after door, before finding one that was unlocked and pushing it open a bit. His breath caughting his throat as he stared at a tall ornate mirror. Shutting the door behind him, he stepped foreward, ignoring the glass in favor of running his fingers over the gilt frame. Delicate carvings etched with tiny runes decorated the frame, winding up and around the tall glass. Stepping back he peered up at the inscription, cocking an eyebrow when he figured out the meaning. Looking down, satisfied, he gasped, scrambling backwards.

Three people stood in the mirror, smiling at him. One was himself, clothed in rich green and black, Mort wrapped around his neck. Sev stood to his left, one hand on his shoulder and a smile lighting the rugged features. On his other side stood a woman, her long red hair moving in an invisible breeze as she locked gazes with him. Daemon's breath fogged the glass as he stepped closer, staring into emerald orbs.

"Mom?" He murmured, putting a hand to the cool surface as though to touch her. She nodded and smiled, reaching foreward to push her hand against his own. He frowned, saddness filling him at the feel of cold glass against his skin.

Daemon woke the next morning, cramped and cold, his back pressed against a hard stone surface. Looking around, he realized he had fallen asleep in front of the mirror. Lily Evans smiled at him from the glass, his mirror self curled on her lap. Brushing off his robes, he stood, only to collapse and curl in on himself as a wave of pain washed over him.

Sharp pains in his mouth told him his teeth were elongating, their points breaking the skin on his lips as he bit dow to keep from screaming. His already somewhat pointed ears tapered off, the tips becoming elegant and perfectly formed. The pain spiked up a knotch as a searing pain swept across his back, blood seeping through his robes as wrinkled wings unfolded from beneath the torn skin. Every nerve in his body cried out in agony and he let the building scream escape, tearing at his throat as it left him. He gasped for breath, his lungs on fire and screamed again as the pain intensified.

Dimmly he heard pounding footsteps and a voice call something. Warm fingers touched his brow and he shrank away, curling into an even tighter ball despite his protesting limbs. Then strong arms wrapped around him, a soothing voice murmuring in his ear. He relaxed a little, wimpering a little when movement jostled his injuries, unable to scream any longer. He gasped for breath yet again, forcing his eyes open and looking around. Sev gazed down at him, concern etched into every line on his pale face. Daemon felt his limbs grow heavy and closed his eyes, letting the heavy darkness of unconciousness take him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sev was staring down his nose at a Gryffindor's poor excuse of a potion, scribbling something onto his chart when he felt it. His neck burned and he clasped an hand to it, dismissing the class immediatly and rushing to a mirror. The small tattoo on his collarbone glowed cherry red, the slight burning sensation shocking after so many years without the pain of Voldemort's mark burning him every day. A few seconds later a silvery cat burst through the wall, settling on it's paws in front of him.

"Severus, come to the fourth floor immediatly." Minvera's voice left no room for reconsideration and he was halfway down the hall before the message was even finished, taking the stairs to the fourth floo rand thanking the gods for muggel excersize. When he reached the thrid floor he quickened his pace, pelting up the stairs to the sound of hoarse screaming. Following the distressing noise, he burst into a small unused room to see minvera kneeling on the floor beside a bloody figure. Daemon was curled in a tight ball, blood staining his robes and the floor beneath him as he writhed in agony and let out another unearthly howl of pain. Brushing the incompetant witch aside, he reached out and pulled Daemon into his arms, murmuring soothing words into his pointed ears. The slight form relaxed a bit in his arms and Sev nearly cried as the limbs tightened again in response to another burst of pain. He watched Daemon's face eagerly, waiting, ad a few seconds later smiled when the green eyes opened, fluttering slightly before focusing on his face. The emerald orbs were shot through with flecks of icy blue, the pupils slitted like a cat's. Sev wasn't shocked when the strangly colored eyes slid shut again and Daemon went completely still in his arms, the only sign he wasn't dead being the jerky rise and fall of his chest.

"Severus?" He jumped in surprise, having forgotten Minerva was there, and looked up, pulling Daemon closer to him. Minerva was staring at them both, her gaze lingering on the bloody wings and the long canines just visible from Daemon's slightly open mouth. "What was that?" She asked, her wand clentched in one white knuckled fist. Before he could answer, Dumbledore burst into the room, closely followed by Quirrell and Pomfrey. Seeing the blood, Poppy swooped forward, wnad drawn to run a diagnostic spell while Quirrell promptly dropped onto a old desktop, clutching his chest. Sev narrowed his eyes at the DA proffessor, pointily ignoring the whispered conversation between Dumbles and Minerva, but turning swiftly when Popy gasped.

"Impossible!" She exclaimed, running her wand over Daemon's limp form once more.

"Spit it out woman, don't keep us waiting!" Sev spat, fearing the worst.

"The spells are saying he's dead." She muttered, horrified. Sev snorted, and if he wasn't holding Daemon, he would have facepalmed himself. The mediwitch didn't know yet.

"Of course they would say that, you dolt. He's a vampire. You have to use the right spells." Sev pulled his own wand clumsily, refusing to let go of his son, and muttered a string of russian. He grabbed the scroll that appeared with difficulty, not wanting to injure Daemon further. He read over it quickly, breathing a sigh of relief and handed it over to Poppy, brushing the bangs from Daemon's sweaty forehead.

"Severe nerve damage...Blood-loss...Major headache...and minor open wounds...THAT'S IT! No mention of the wings, fangs, claws?!" Poppy rages, scrunching the parchment as she marched over to try and see the damage for herself through Sev's tight embrace.

"Poppy, you obviously have no knowledge of dark creatures, so let me deal with my son. Albus! I'm pulling Daemon from classes until he can shift his appearance." Dumbles nodded, staring down at Daemon through his spectacles curiously, the ever annoying twinkle back in the bright blue eyes. Mort slithered over from a crack in the wall, waiting patiently as Sev adjusted his grip on his son before picking the worried sperpent from the floor. Minerva stared, her already wide eyes growing wider when she realized what kind of snake Mort was.

"Severus, that's a..."

"Coral snake, I know. Mort is Daemon's familiar, strange as it may seem, and is perfectly harmless..." He chuckled lightly, seeing said serpent bare his fangs in annoyance. "if he feels his partner is safe anyway." With that, Sev walked out, taking one of Salazar's secret passages straight back to his own rooms. Gently, he laid Daemon on his stomach next to the unlit fireplace, the cool stone helping to sooth his feverish limbs. Mort he deposited in a terranium over the fireplace on his way to his private Potions cuboard. He selected a violetnt purple potion and a rag before heading back to the living room. Daemon hadn't moved and Sev frowned as he spelled the blood stained clothed off. He cleaned the tears on his back, bandaging them tightly without wrapping the frail wings, and spelled the potion into Daemon's stomach. After teh trembling had ceased and his fever reduced, Sev picked Daemon up once more, moving him to a bed and tucking him in, careful to fold the brittle wings correctly.

"What am i going to do Lils?" He murmured, watching his son sleep as he ran a hand through his trousled hair.

**M.P.O.: And that's chapter three! sorry it took so long to get out, that's a LOT of words. i have about 7 chapter written, but only the ones online are typed yet, so you'll have to bear with me for a while longer! I'm thinking about making this a Daemon/Draco, though with almost no slash involved, only a donation or two here and ther. tell me what you think! please i really would like the reviews, be them flames or gushy bubblieness over my strange ass idea. **


	5. Questions

_M.P.O.: Hello! thank you for the reviews those who did, you know who you are. There were a few questions that i think need answering, so i'll answer them here. _

_**Why is Daemon a vampire**__?- because i wanted him to be. but seriously, there will be a flashback in a few chapters that explaines his condition, so wait and see._

_**"I don't think Snape should allow Daemon to call him a smartass..."-**__Sev and Daemon have a very open father/son relationship, based on the father/daughter relationship i have with my own dad. We're both very sarcastic and love to mess with each other, and when i wrote about their interactions it came out as such. Hope there are no more inquiries about their behavior._

_that's about it. Oh! do remember to review your oppinion on a Daemon/Drake pairing. i want to know what you think. i've already had two ok's on the idea, and rest asured there will be next to no slash, i'm not good at writing it. Please review and have a Happy (late) Easter!_

Chapter Four: New powers, Recovery, and Questions Gallore!

Daemon woke around three days after his first change, his entire body aching as though smashed with thousands of hammers. He forced his eyes open and hissed his displeasure at the mutted candlelight that lit the room. Mort poked his head out of a water bowl on the side table and regarded his partner with a critical silver eye.

_'You're awake. About time.' _Daemon grunted and hissed back, closing his eyes against the annoying light.

'_Oh hush. Where's Sev?'_

_'In the living room with a cup of that strange red drink of his. Shall I go get him?'_

_'You know he can't understand you.'_

_'He may not understand what I'm saying, but I have other ways of getting his attention.'_

_'True. Alright then, go get him. Not like I can get him myself. He might as well have put me in a straightjacket with how tight these blankets are.'_

_'Right, now stay.' _Daemon rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at the ceiling. Five minutes later Sev walked in, carrying a squirming Mort, and smiled down at him.

"Can't move?"

"Only my head and fingertips. Did you have to tuck me in so tight?"

"You were thrashing."

"Ah. Can I have some water? And maybe some room to move?"

Sev smiled and set Mort back in his bowl to soak, then lifted Daemon's head so that he coudl sip at the cup he held to his lips. When Daemon had drunk his fill Sev looked at his watch and frowned before pulling back the covers. Cold air rushed under the warm fabric, raising goosebumps on Daemon's pink skin. Sev chuckled a bit and turned him over so that he lay on his stomach. Green eyes opened wide when Sev grasped something on his back and pulled.

"HEY!" Daemon wriggled, attempting to turn himself back over. Sev stopped him with a hand and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hold still. I have to streach your wings or you'll never be able to use them."

"Wait...WINGS? When did I get wings?"

"Yes, about three days ago." Daemon jerked in surprise, hissing when his new wing pulled the wrong way.

_'He did tell you to stay still.'_ Mort observed, flicking his tongue at Daemon as he basked in the warm water. Daemon flicked his tongue back, making a face as Sev flexed and massaged the joints.

"mhmmmmmm...That feels great..." Daemon slurred, his cheek resting on his hands as Sev's long fingers relaxed the stiff muscles. Once that wing was finished, he pulled up the other one and worked on it, sending Daemon further into his I'm-A-Puddle state. After about fifteen minutes Daemon really was a puddle, having sunk into the bed he was so relaxed. Sev watched him gather himself together, holding a small glass of blackberry wine and chuckling as the vampire struggled to sit up.

"Need help Puddle?" Daemon shot him a glare which he shivered with faked fear at.

"Yeah i do need help...to put you in with the Lions." He bit out, flexing his arms and legs before finally pushing himself up into a sitting position. He smirked at Sev, flashing a fang, and looked around. Spotting a mirror on the side table he grabbed it and examined himself. When he reached his eyes he fell back on the bed giggling wildly between his sputtered words.

"ACK! Lion colors!!! EWWWW!!!" Sev snikered, knowing full well that he was talking about the flecks of red in his otherwise green eyes. "Lion colors...in Snake...eyes...HAHAHAHA!!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Drake paced in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, trying to remember the password into Snape's rooms. He jumped when the door opened, Severus raising an eyebrow at the platinum blonde's pacing.

"Good Afternoon, Proffessor! I was wondering..."

"Where Daemon has gone? He's inside taking a shower. Would you like to come in?" Drake nodded eagerly and stepped past his godfather. Strange music drifted through the rooms and Drake turned his head to look at Sev, his eyebrow raised this time.

"Trans-Siberian Orchestra?" He nearly snorted when Sev crossed his arms, muttering.

"Not my choice. I prefer Mozart."

"Hey, Who's bashing T.S.O.? Oh! Hi Drake." Daemon stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and another rubbing his hair dry. "Be back in a second." He turned, padding into his room to dress, leaving a gaping Drake to pick his mouth off of the floor.

"When did Daemon get wings?" He asked slowly, dropping onto a couch and staring up at Sev, who looked distinctly uncomfortable. Before he could answer, Daemon walked back in, his now dry hair pulled into a low ponytail, dressed in muggle jeans and a shirt with slits in the back to acomodate his new wings, which folded tightly to his back.

"I'll handle it, Dad." He said, sitting down and rolling his shoulders. "I'm a half-vampire, you already know this. Apparently i'm slowly changing into a full-vampire. Three days i went through my first hange, one of four, gaining wings and a few other powers."

"Damn...Sorry Proffessor." Drake looked at Sev, who waved it off, reading a thick potions book.

"That's not the worst part! I'm stuck with Lions colors!" He pointed at his crimson flecked eyes in mock horror, sending Drake to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Technically Daemon you are suspended from school, for want of a better phrase, until you can shift your appearance back to normal. Til then you stay in here with me or Drake, though i suppose i can teach you a glammor so that you can wander from time to time." Sev intoned without looking up. Daemon thought about it for a minute while Drake gathered himself and his dignity.

"Ok, so I'm here for about two weeks then?" He said with a lopsided grin, flashing one long canine. Drake smiled and the two boys chatted for arounf three hours beofre Drake had to get back to the common rooms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daemon stared hard at his reflextion in the mirror, willing himself to change. Slowly his eyes returned to their origional Avada green, his ears becoming rounded once more. His fangs shrunk with an odd feeling, but he could do nothing about his wings. He gave a happy shout and bounced away from the mirror, right into Sev, who had snuck in to watch.

"A bit overenthusiastic are we?" Sev smiled down at him and handed him a glass, holding one of his own, filled as usual with wine, this time Port.

"I have every right to be enthusiastic. I can go back to classes with Drake!" He answered happily, taking a sip of his glass and grimacing in distaste before tipping it back.

"Cat is sooo much better. What was that anyway?" He set the empty glass down, wiping his mouth with a napkin before popping a Blood Pop in between his fangs.

"Rabbit. You don't need cat all the time, especially with Ms. Norris running around." Sev banished the glass and sat down, noticing the interested look on Daemon's face. "You can't drain Ms. Norris. Filtch would never shut up."

"Ah, but i could take care of him too..." Daemon joked, dissappearing into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

An hour later he entered the Great Hall, a cloak wrapped around himself to hide his wings. No need in freaking out the entire school after all. He saw rake and bounced over, smiling faintly. Pansy stared after him, google eyed and he shuddered at the unbidden images it sent to his more nasty thoughts.

"I see you've returned? For the day or for good?"

"For good. I'll start classes tomorrow, all but DADA."

"Why not DADA?"

"One: my reaction scared the daylights out of Quirrell, and Old Man thinks its safer. Two: I'm way above First year level in that subject, so I'm also excused there. Instead I get to help Sev with his Potions class that block." Afourth year Snake snorted then, drawing his attention.

"You'll have lessons with the Thrid year Lions then. See you in the Hospital Wing!"

"Don't tell me...Weasley Twins?" Daemon rolled his eyes and bit into a breakfast burrito, one of his favorites from the America's. Drake raised and eyebrow, confused as to what it was.

"American fast food, very tasty and easy to hold." He explained, wiping away a dribble of meat juices from his chin. Drake's other eyebrow rose, but he said nothing and returned to his own meal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quirrell stood in the forest, trembling from turbaned head to booted foot. Severus stood opposite him, scowling darkly at the quivering man.

"What need have you for the stone, Quirrell? You can't possibly think you could get it from Dumbledore."

"N-no S-s-severus. N-nothing like t-that. I w-was j-j-just wondering w-what y-you had d-done t-to protect the s-stone." The quivering man stuttered, wringing his hands like a troubled house-elf. Sev shot a glare at him, making him quiver even more, if it was even possible.

"And what, may I ask, do you want to know that for? So you can slip past me and leave the poison to someone else? My challenge is Potions you dolt, somethign i know for a fact You cannot attempt without a ten foot stirring rod and a house-elf to test on. Drop the act."

"Now Severus, no need to be rude." Sev's eyes widened slightly at the sudden change in attitude. He was talking to Tom Riddle now, and he knew it.

"About time Quirrell, I was wondering when you were going to drop the stutter."

"Ah, Severus, you act as well. Speaking of acting, how is Daemon doing with his shifting?" Tom sounded a bit too interested and Sev paused, under cover of thinking over his son's progress. He decided that the truth couldn't hurt.

"He is finished, and able to shift quickly from one form to the other." He smiled, the very image of a proud father, while inside he was strangling the parasite in front of him.

"Very nice, and a Pasrelmouth as well, huh? He should make for an interesting student. When is his next change?" Tom-Quirrell sat on a stump, crossing his legs and staring up at Sev, his brown eyes flickering with some hidden...thing. Severus really had to think about that one, calculating in his head.

"The next one should occur around Christmas next year." He answered finally, noticing the narrowed green eyes that watched them from the shadows.

"Daemon...strange name, almost like Demon. Although he probably hates that, I'm sure." Tom observed, examining a fingernail. Sev surpressed a snort, remembering the first time someone had called him 'Demon.' The poor priest never was the smae again. In the shadows, a tongue appeared below the eyes, waggling in a silent rasberry.

"We should probably get back, don't want Dumbledore to coem looking for us." Tom stood, brushing off his robes. Sev turned, heading deeper into the forest.

"Leave if you want, I need to find some fresh Monkshood." He nodded to his colleage and strode off, leaving tom to drop back into the stuttering proffessor act. As he walked, Daemon slipped out of the shadows beside him, rubbing his forehead furiously, an annoyed expression on his pale face. Without a word, Sev handed him a vial, watching him down it with a grimace and then a sigh of relief as the dull ache fadded to nothing.

"Tom deffinatly needs to pick a better host, Quirrell is just pathetic. Does he know how to get past Fluffy yet? Or Snare?" The halfling Vamp bounced along after his father, apparently just getting over a sugar high. Sev sighed, runnign a hand through his hair as he thought about what he might have to fix at the castle. Daemon and too much sugar didn't mix well.

"I don't think he's wormed it out of Rubeus yet, though it's only a matter of time. Snare is no problem, you know that."

"You're right...even a Weasley could get past it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Christmas came and went, Daemon receiving an Invisibility Cloak from an unknown source (CoughDumblesCough), a portkey in the form of a letter attached. Luckily, Sev cast a spell that caught such things, so they didn't touch it, instead picking it up with a pair of tongs. Said tongs dissappeared soon after finishing the letter, reappearing on Dumbledore's office floor, much to the surprise and annoyance of the old man. Sev had looked at him and glared.

"If i catch you wandering the halls under that thing, or going somewhere you shouldn't, there will be concequences." Daemon simply nodded, and hung the silvery material in his room.

When the new term started, Daemon became Sev's unofficial apprentice, helping him with his third year potions class in place of DADA. The weasley twins were impressed when he appeared silently behind them, effectivly stopping their cauldron exploding plot, which would have given Sev chicken feathers and a beak.

Quirrell remained a quivering mass of nerves until after the Exams, the few days after them dedicated to rest adn relaxation before going home. Then he all but dissappeared inot his private quarters, watched almost daily by green eyes.

Four days before the end of term feast, a bright sunny Tuesday, Daemon was nowhere to be found. Sev was in his lab, working on an experimental Potion, and Drake was off by the lake, watching the Giant Squid basking in the sunlight. Unnoticed by anyone, two Gryffindors were standing outside the door to the Third floor corridor, a fairly strong Disillusionment Charm hiding them both from view.

"Why are we doing this 'Mione?" Ron Weasley whined, shifting from foot to foot in boredom.

"Because Snape is going to try and get the stone. You heard him in the clearing. 'You can't get past my challenge...' Obviously he set up some spell or potion that only he knows. Now hush, i can hear someone comming." The two Lions went still, waiting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quirrell rounded the corner, hands wringing together. He opened the door to where the damned Cerabus was being held and spelled a harp into the room. After the beast was out, he opened the trapdoor and dropped out of sight. A second later a flash of light illuminated the room and the small panel slammed shut once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daemon cursed, stepping out of the shadows next to the Harp. A few seconds later the door opened, admitting Ron and Hermione, both of them starting upon seeing him standing there. He cursed again, using everything from Dumbledore's improved geneology to a Weasley's mating habbits. The Lion's stared at him, dumbstruck before Ron gathered the will to speak.

"What're you doing here, Snape?" The red head shot out, oblivious to Hermione's glare.

"Standing here, obviously. What are you doing here, Weasley?"

"Stopping Snape from getting the Stone." Granger boldly spoke up, crossing her arms to glare at Daemon.

"Oh? Which one? Me? Or my Father, hummm?" Daemon smirked at both of them before ripping open the trap door and jumping down inside, just as Fluffy began to wake. He landed on a soft surface, eyes glowing green as he took in his surroundings. He stood, brushing off his robes and watching the still vine with interest. A few seconds later two thuds told him the Lions had followed, and he grinned seeing the Devil's Snare begin to move.

"Wait, why's it not attacking you?" Hermione asked calmly, despite the vine wrapping around her neck. Ron struggled against his own creepers, eyes wide in panic as the thick green plant wrapped around his legs. Daemon smirked, leanign against the wall and pettign a passing vine fondly.

"Devil's Snare doesn't attack dead things, my dear Lion." She gaped at him as she sunk, dropping to the floor below. Daemon rolled his eyes at the Weasley's antics and snapped his fingers, sending green firelight at the plant surrounding him, and he too dropped to the ground beside Granger. Daemon emerged from the shadows beside them and made for the door, fingers brushing the small black tattoo on his neck as he went.

M.P.O.: Hope you guys like! it took me a few hours to type...gods i hate typing!!! WHY do i make my chapters soo long!!! I guess i just love you guys too much. Sorry for any spelling or grammer errors, i don't really care right now. I'll get someonee to go over the chapters later and correct everything but it'll take a while. Please Review and hope to see you again soon! Don't forget to mention your thoughts on Daemon/Drake pairing (NO SLASH!) if you haven't already.


	6. Wrath of A Halfling

M.P.O.: Glad you guys liked the last chapter, and once again I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes. I'll go through later when and if i get a writers block for this one and correct them to boost my imagination, how's that? XD By the way, in long hand i've already got 11 chapters, over 100 pages in three weeks! yay for me!!! Anywho, here you go! the Fifth chappy of Daemon Snape: The Slytherin Prince!

Chapter 5: Wrath of a Halfling

Daemon stared around the room, nose wrinkling at the foul smell that permeated the air, courtesy of a dead troll lying in the center of the floor. Weasley and Granger stepped into the room behind him, shivering slightly at the sight of the dead beasty. Smirking, Daemon stepped around the corpse and made for the next door, the other two scurrying after him. This room was filled with silver keys, all charmed to have wings and swooping lazily through the stale air. Daemon searched for the other door and cursed a blue streak when he saw a flash of purple dissappearing behind it. He ran across the room, cursing in German, French, English, Japanese, and Parseltongue, much to the amusement of Weasley and the annoyance of Granger. Daemon ignored her protests of his language and examined the lock, growling in anger. Taking off his cloak, he spread his wings, oblivious to the sudden silence of his two companions, and launched himself into the air, twisting and weaving expertly between the keys so as not to scratch himself to badly. Five minutes later he landed, a bronse key clentched in his fist, and raised an eyebrow at the awestruck Lions.

"You going to stand there all day?" He asked curtly, jamming the key in the lock and twisting viciously. The door clicked open and he slid inside, closely followed by the other two, who stopped dead at the sight before them. Tall statues stood on a marble surface, each one carrying some kind of weapon. Daemon whistled softly, and muttered under his breath.

"Great, a chess board. McGonagall I'll bet." He strolled out onto the board and stopped when the white pieces blocked his way. He already knew he couldn't shadow walk down here, the wards wouldn't allow it past the Devils Snare, so he did the only other thing he could. Backing up to the edge of the board, he spread his wings again and jumped, barely clearing the crown of the black King. Halfway across the board he heard Granger shout something and then a sharp pain in one wing. He growled as he fell, hitting the board hard on his knees and hissing at the digging sensation on his wing muscle. Granger stepped forward, intent on helping, but he growled dangerously, stopping her in her tracks. Grunting he reached behind him and grasped what felt like an arrow shaft, pulling swiftly and gritting his teeth as the barbed head tore muscle and flesh. He tossed it away with a gasp and stood, folding his wings tightly and hissing Parselcurses beneath his breath as he walked back to retrieve his cloak.

"Well, I'm out of idea's." He told the other two, sitting down on the edge of the board and staring at them. Weasley scrunched his face up, thinking for a few mintues before tunring back to them, a bright smile spreading on his face.

"We've got to play our way across!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus was bending over a potion, stirring carefully when the tattoo on his neck burned faintly. Daemon's mental voice was filled with rage, his message short and to the point.

'He's going for it. Either get down here quickly or go find the old coot. I'll hold him off as long as I can...no promises that I won't kill him.' Blinking in surprise, Sev ran out of the room, ignoring his now ruined potion as he pelted for the owlery.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The chess field was a mess of broken marble and spots of blood. Daemon clutched a column, catching his breath and spitting globs of blood to the floor as Granger bent over Weasley's still form.

"He'll be fine. Unless you want to stop now and turn back, leave him." He spat, moving swiftly to the doorway. She followed reluctantly, glancing back at the unconcious red head every few now and then. Purple flames lept up to block their path after she had stepped through, black ones springing up in the other doorway. Daemon raised and eyebrow at the challenge and snorted. Seven bottles stood in a row on a golden table, a scroll of parchment lying beside them. Granger made to grab it, but Daemon stopped her.

"Don't bother, I know which is which." he began to point at each one saying what was in it. "flame freezing potion, for the purple flames...Nettle Wine...poison...poison...Nettle wine...poison...Flame freezing potion, for the black fire." He grabbed the last bottle and tipped it back, gasping as the potion went down his throat, it felt like ice. Granger stared at him, before shaking her head and grabbing the purple flame freezer.

"I'll go back and get Dumbledore. And...Be safe." She said, blushing a bit towards the end before taking a swig and dashing through the purple flames. Daemon shrugged and walked through the black flames, feeling them tickle his skin and making him want to scratch. He stepped into a huge circular room, made entirly of marble, with a vaulted ceiling. White marble pillars rose in a circle around the room, enclosing the slight dip in the floor. Daemon growled lowly, focusing on the purple turbaned parasite that stood in front of the ornate mirror. Quirrell muttered to himself as he paced in front of it, stopping when he caught a glimpse of Daemon snarling at him. He turned slowly, a smile spreading like toxic waste as he locked gazes with the enraged vampire.

"Well if it isn't the young Snape. Just as meddlesome as your father aren't you?"

"Cut the act Tom, I know it's you under that thrice damned turban." He stood with his arms crossed as he glared at the smirking man. A whispery voice laughed, raising the hair on the back of Daemon's neck.

"Very good, you figured it out. Quirrell, let me speak with him, face to face."

"Master you are not strong enou..." He stopped with a yelp of pain.

"I am strong enough for this." Without another word, Quirrell began to unwrap his turban, Daemon watching, morbidly facinated as the disfigured head was revealed. Quirrell turned on the spot and Daemon's headache spiked up a knotch as Tom Riddle smirked at him from the back of Quirrell's head.

"So Tom, how've you been?" He asked, intent on stalling the vain Dark Lord. The twisted face scowled at the name and ignored the question in favor of asking one of his own.

"Quirrell tells me you are a half-vampire. Tell me dear boy, have you eaten today?" Daemon's eyes blazed as his stomach clentched painfully, his hands twitching as he fought against wrapping around the skinny man's neck. He blinked, snapping himself out of the short wave of bloodlust in time to see Quirrell run at him, hands outstreatched. Long bony finers grasped at cloth as Riddle tried to get his hands around Daemon's throat, while Daemon tried to get away. A hand finally found purchase and it wrapped around his wrist, twisting his hand in an attempt to snap his arm. Reacting on pure instinct, Daemon grabbed the other hand and bit deep, growling with satisfaction as the man's blood poured into his mouth. Quirrell and Tom screamed in shared pain, one from the bit, the other from the vampire's burning touch. He pulled back, grinning madly and wiped his mouth on a sleeve as he watched Quirrell stumble backwards clutching his disentigrating hand to his chest.

"KILL HIM!" Tom screamed and Quirrell shot forward to grab Daemon again. Foolish bastard. Daemon spun away from the reaching hand and ended up behind Quirrell, staring at Tom's ugly mug. He raked his fingers forward, leaving bloody furrows in Tom's grotesque face. He licked the blood from his fingers, relishing the taste as Quirrell stumbled, collapsing on the floor as Tom screached his anger in Parseltongue. Daemon smirked answering in kind.

'Foul language Tom! Not in front of the young and impressionable.' He tsked, wagging and finger at Tom's bloody visage. Daemon looked over his shoulder casually and threw a punch at the Mirror, shattering it as he stalked around the wimpering huddle of cloth. 'Now you die. Sssay goodbye!' He cackled evily and pounced, sinking his fangs into the unprotected flesh of Quirrells neck. The man screamed as his blood was drained and his skin turned to dust, filling the chamber with an echo for a while after.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus heard the strangled screams before he entered the chamber, Dumbledore at his heels. The scene that met their eyes was unexpected, for one of them at least. Daemon was leaning over Quirrell, fangs sunk deep in the dead man's throat as he sucked the last bit of juice out of the ashy corpse. As he stepped forward, Daemon lifted his head, standing and brushing off his robes as he grinned down at the still form. Black smoke rose from the body, taking the shape of a man's face as it roared it's anger and shot forward, passing through Daemon's chest before it dissappeared through the doorway. Sev watched it for a minute until a soft 'Thud' made him turn around again.

"Daemon!" He rushed forward, pulling the boy off of the glass covered floor and into his arms. The boy's face was paler than normal, his green eyes shuttered against the world. His breathing was quick and shallow, a bit to fast for comfort. Dumbledore stood nearby, examining the shattered mirror with a frown.

"He lost control..." Sev muttered, running a diagnostics spell as he brushed the bangs out of Daemon's face.

"I think not, Severus. Daemon had enough control to break the mirror and kill Quirrell in the hopes of killing Tom as well. Harry Potter couldn't have done better." Sev snorted, adjusting his grip on Daemon. 'You have no idea...' He thought as the two made their way back to the surface.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daemon groaned, stirring slightly as he cracked an eye open, shutting it just as quickly.

'Damn lightsss...' He muttered in Parseltongue, hiding his face in the pillow. Something in his brain clicked then and he sat bolt upright, hissing as his injured wing twinged painfully. Grabbing his shoulder, he looked around and found himself staring into a set of twinkling blue eyes. He crossed his arms, noticing as he did a bag of what looked like blood sitting in a bucket of ice on the bedside cabinet. He reached over intent of finding out exactly what it was, only to stop as a wisened hand wrapped around his wrist. Daemon glared at the old man, the fleks of red in his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Calm Daemon..." Sev's soothing voice spoke up from a chair on his other side and he relaxed slightly, though Dumbledore did not let go.

"Please let go. I would like to be able to use that arm." He said through his teeth, the tone clearly adding 'you'll do it if you want to keep your arm.' Dumbledore frowned slightly but released him, and sat back, once again smiling in that iritating, grandfatherly way of his.

"Good to see you're back to yourself, Mr. Snape. Your friends were worried about you."

'Friends?' Daemon thought quizically. He got his answer when Drake, Granger and Weasley bounced over, smiling broadly at him. Daemon smiled back at both Granger and Drake, but completely ignored Weasley, as he shifted around to lie on his stomach. Weasley and Granger left after wishing him well, leaving Drake to talk with him, helping in his quest to iritate the Headmaster.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daemon was released the next day, his wing wrapped tightly to his back and covered with his cloak as he strode into the Great Hall. The entire place silenced upon his entrance and he scowled, making his way to a seat beside Drake. Dumbledore stood after a moment, spreading his arms wide and beaming at everyone. Daemon's eyebrow twitched.

"The End of another year. I do beleive that the awarding of the House Cup is in order. In Last place, Hufflepuff! with 376 points. 3rd place, Ravenclaw! with 392 points. Gryffindor takes 2nd place with 426 points! And finally Slytherin in 1st place with 507 points! Congratulations!" The whole of Slytherin clapped loudly, a few of the older years smirking over at the Gryffindor Table. Daemon laughed as Sev summoned the House Cup from their common room and handed it to one of the Slytherin prefects. Minerva looked furious, her eyes flashing, though she smiled tightly and congratulated Severus. The Leaving Feast ended with a bang, the Weasley twins having set off some Filibuster Fireworks in their end of year spirit. Daemon finished the last of his cup of blood, scowling at the glass as he set it back on the table. Since draining Quirrell he was unable to eat normal food, at least until the human blood worked itself out of his system, which would take a while. That left him with animal blood packs and singled him out even more at the School of Magic.

Slipping through the shadows, Daemon appeared on the Astronamy tower, staring out at the setting sun and wrapping his arms around his knees.

"I thought I would find you up here." Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he turned in the embrace, enhaling the smell of Chocolate and Vanilla. He sighed, nestling into Dragon's embrace and mumbled something into the blonde's robes.

"What was that?"

"I said you smell good, like Chocolate and Vanilla." Green eyes met silver and Drake smiled softly, pulling down the collar on his shirt. Two small puncture wounds marred the beautifully pale flesh, the skin around them raising in goosebumps as Daemon ran his hand gently over the area. He leaned forward kissing the spot softly before biting gently. He groaned in pleasure as the sweet liquid filled his mouth and drank, carefully so as not to hurt his precious Dragon. After three swallows, he sealed the wounds again, and curled contently in the blonde's lap. A pale hand stroked his raven locks, silver orbs watching him.

"You don't have to do this you know." Daemon murmured, snuggling against him and weaving their fingers together.

"I want too." Drake replied, kissing the top of Daemon's head before falling asleep against the wall, his vampiric love curled agasint smiled softly and laid his head on Drake's chest, falling asleep to the sound of his Dragon's heartbeat in his ear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sev stepped out onto the tower, smiling softly at the sleeping boys. He flicked his wand, levitating them through one of Salazar's passages. Once in his own rooms, he tucked them in, wiping the hair from both of their foreheads before closing the door softly behind him.

Daemon shook Drake's hand in farewell, having come down to send him off on the Express. They said their real goodbyes with their eyes, and talking quietly.

"See you in a week?"

"Yes, Father's going out of the country on ministry business."

"Great! See you then!" Drake smiled once at Daemon before he hopped onto the train with the other students. Daemon trudged back to where Sev stood and grinned up at him.

I can't wait for next year!" Sev rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand with a muttered 'It'd better be calmer than this one was...' and dissappeared.

M.P.O.: OK! we're getting to the Daemon/Drake part now! I've got an estimated 5 chapters per year, so there will only be about 35 chapters total. Hope you guys liked it and get ready for Year Two in Chapter 6: Diary's and Death Threats. Thank you for reading and Please review!


	7. Diary's and Death Threats

M.P.O.: Hello again! Wow 10 reviews on that last chapter! thank you soooo much! Now some of you had questions, which I will answer here cuz I'm too lazy to message it and others might want to know too.

**Why have we seen Sev acting like a vampire in private?- **i don't recall him acting like a vampire...if you could please give a few instances where he's done this i'll try to explain it better. Thanks!

**What are the Malfoy's oppinions on thier son's close relationship with Daemon, who is a vampire?- **Though this will be explained in better detail later on, Daemon and the Malfoys are on good terms. they all know of his condition and don't mind in the least.

**Why did Daemon ignore Ron but not Hermione?- **Ron didn't openly try to help Daemon. Hermione stepped forward to help with the arrow in his wing and showed her care for others when she said to "be safe" before they split up. He realizes that Hermione isn't all that bad, but probably won't go for a total 'hey you're my friend' kind of thing. they are mearly aquaintences.

**Will Daemon take up pinching Dumbles?** - not sure what you mean by pinching, but Daemon will try his best to annoy the old coot to no end. he finds annoying Dumbles to be a better stress reliever than a Calming Draught.

**'Um, they're 11. Aren't they a bit young to be that intimate? You write the characters as if they are much older.'** -yes i do, this is because, One: Daemon was raised by Snape. He is smarter and more advanced in his classes because of this. Also he is more mentally mature because of his vampirism. The vampire that turned him(will be told in flashback later) was old and some of his memories were transferred to Daemon when he was turned. A bit too young? I don't think so. Daemon and Drake have been best friends for years, and as such are closer than other teens. Also i don't classify drinking someone's blood as being 'that intimate' but that's just me. This too will be explained later on.

There you go! hope that clears up at least a little bit of confusion. Now how about we get on with Chapter 6? Second Year, here we come!!!

Chapter 6: Diary's and Death Threats

Daemon stood in front of Flourish and Blotts, glaring at a movie picture of a smiling Wizard. The man's teeth were briliantly white and Daemon was surprised he was able to even hold his head up. Drake stood beside him in the overcrowded shop, glancing through a book on defense as they made their way to the register. Sev and Lucius stood behind them, the two men's reputations giving them plenty of room to manover. Two house-elves followed behind their master's clutching stacks of books in thier tiny hands as the line dwindled down. Daemon groaned when he realized they were going to pass right by the book signing table.

"It can't be...Daemon Snape?!" An overly happy voice ran out and Daemon was grabbed, pulled right into the arms of a grinning Gildory Lockhart. He glared at the camera man, smirking in satisfaction as the man refrained from snapping any photo's in response to the patented Snape glare.

"..Snape here risked his life last year to save the lives of two fellow students! Come now, my boy, together we raid the front page!" Daemon snarled and locked eyes with Sev, who nodded slightly. The next second Lockhart was on his back, sputtering in shock and Daemon was kneeling beside his ear.

"Don't touch me again, if you want to keep your precious limbs where they are." He growled in the quivering man's ear before standing and brushing off his robes. Without another word, he stalked over to stand beside Drake, tossing a glare at anyone who came near him. Lucius looked down and smiled slightly.

"Well, done Daemon. You have no idea how many times I myself have wanted to do that to that insufferable liar."

"Thank you, Lucius." Daemon grinned up at the older man and turned scowling when an all too familiar voice spoke up from behind them.

"Bet you loved that didn't you, Snape?" Ron Weasley glared at him, oblivious to the glare Hermione Granger was giving him for the comment. Daemon narrowed his eyes, lip lifting in a snarl, only to have a firm hand land on his shoulder. Sev raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped, watching calmly as Lucius strode forward. He paid no attention to the conversation and was therefore surprised when a fight broke out. Lucius and Arthur were grappling with each other, while Ron launched himself at Drake. Despite Sev's warning shout, Daemon lept forward and socked Weasley in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him back a few feet. Blood spurted fro mthe broken apendage and Daemon froze in place, hands twitching as he fought the desire to taste the sweet red liquid. A second later, the tangy odor was gone, replaced with the smell of Parchment and Wine as Sev pulled him out of the store.

"What have I told you about fighting?"

"Not to engage in it. But Dad, he was gonna hurt Drake!"

"I realize that, but before you jumped in, I was going to separate them with a spell."

"Oh...sorry." Daemon hung his head, trudging through the cobbled streets.

"Just don't let it happen again." Sev pulled him closer in a hug and stopped outside the Apothecary to wait for the Malfoy's. The platinum blode duo appeared a few minutes later, the house-elves following with thier bags. Daemon grinned at Drake and the walked off, heading for home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hogwarts was quiet as Daemon made his way to the Great Hall, black cloak swirling behind him in perfect Snape fashion. He met Sev at the doors and they entered together, one to the high table and the other to his spot at the Slytherin Table. Ten minutes later the doors opened yet again, admitting the students in a mass of black. Daemon smiled, seeing Drake make a beeline for him and slid over slightly so the extatic blonde could sit.

Before we begin, I have a few announcements to make. First, everyone welcome your new Defense teacher, Proffessor Lockhart!" Daemon groaned and banged his head on the table before Drake could stop him.

"Stupid...git...bloody....freaking....bumbleing...idiot!" he muttered between each hit before stoppign altogether and staring at the blonde proffessor without blinking. Drake leaned over as dumbledore sat back down, mumbling in Daemon's faintly pointed ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending a silent message to the idiot writer that he needs to get the hell out of hogwarts..."

"You haven't come into your telepathic powers yet..."

"I know...I never said I was using legilimency or anything like that. I'm trying to scare him into leaving, Drake!"

"Ah, wouldn't that work better in DADA class? you are taking it this year aren't you?"

"Yeah...good idea." Daemon stopped staring at the blue clad wizard and looked down at his cup. He picked it up and sniffed it, grimacing as he set it back down.

"Rat...EWWWWW!" he muttered, lying his head on the table instead.

"You aren't going to drink?"

"I'll get something later. Maybe Dad'll let me taste Ms. Norris this year..." He mused, sending Drake into a fit of silent giggles at the thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The first day of DADA, Daemon was nowhere to be found. Drake knew where he was, having already spotted the glowing green orbs floating in the shadows behind Lockhart as the man started thier lesson.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts! I am Proffessor Gilderoy Lockhart, Winner of Witch Weekly's Best smile award Five times in a row. But enough about me, I didn't get rid of the Banshee by siling at her!" The overzealous teacher bounced in place and picked up the class list. He looked around the room as he called the names, pausing when he reached Daemon's name.

"Daemon Snape?" He asked, oblivious to teh figure stepping out of the shadows behind him. Several students gasped, falling backward in their seat (Gryffindors) while others (Slytherins) mearly smirked, waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Excuse me Proffessor Ludicrus. I'm here." Lockhart turned slowly, wand held loosely in a trembling hand. Daemon lounged on the man's desk, feet propped up on a stack of "Magical Me" copies.

"I thought maybe I could help with the lesson today. The class has read 'Voyages With Vampires' has it not?" He grinned at the shaking Proffessor and dissappeared, reappearing against Weasley's desk as he examined a fingernail.

"HEY, get off my..." Ron started to say only to be silenced. He glared at Daemon, but the Slytherin Prince ignored him, waiting for Lockhart to turn around. The nuffon did turn, about three minutes later, to see Daemon and the rest of the class staring at teh ceiling. Following their gazes, he swallowed hard upon seeing a dark figure crouched on the rafters. Red eyes stared down at Lockhart from a face of shadow. The slim body was muscular, with black wings half spread on either side. Sharp white teeth revealed themselves when the creature snarled and lept from it's perch, aiming for Lockhart's head. Said man screamed girlishly and dove into his office, slamming the door as fast as he could. The shadow let out a gutteral bark of laughter and bowed to Daemon before melting into the floor. Daemon, grinning from ear to ear, bowed to the students and pushed the classroom doors open.

"Class dismissed!" He yelled joyously, watching as the stunned students walked out, most of them gazing at him in awe or fear. Drake stopped next to him and grinned.

"That was bad you know. Dumbledore's going to find out and he'll probably want to know how and why you did it."

"AH, but that's only IF the meddleing coot can find me."

"too true." Needless to say, Daemon skipped his DADA classes from then on, choosing instead to spend his time in a recently discovered Room of Requirement. The room was intrieging and had held his interest from the moment it had appeared. He asked Sev about it, but only got an I-have-no-clue-what-you're-talking-about look in return. The following weeks passed smoothly for the 2nd year Snakes, with Lockhart refusing to come out of his office for meals, too afraid of being spotted by Daemon to be near him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Quidditch tryouts!" Drake bounced happily, fluttering the parchment in Daemon's face. Wearily, Daemon grabbed the paper and read over it, his gaze slipping in and out of focus. Drake noticed and sat down, curling himself onto Daemon's lap as he exposed his neck.

"Thanks, Dragon." Daemon muttered before biting, the twin pricks making Drake gasp in reaction. He felt himself start to get sleepy after a bit and tapped Daemon's arm three times, the signal to stop. A quick kiss sealed the wounds and the two boy's curled on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms.

"So, Qudditch huh? Think you can beat me Dragon?" A light kiss landed on Drake's forhead and thin arms wrapped around his midsection. Drake wriggled in his Demon's grasp and turned to gaze into the Green orbs he loved so much.

"I don't know. That little Nimbus 2001 you got Might beat my own. Then again, I am the more experienced flyer."

"You wish! I'll wipe the goals with you!"

"YOU wish Daemon Tobias!"

"Draconis Xavier Lucian!"

"Daemon Harry James Tobias..." Drake muttered in his ear, smirking at the stunned look on Daemon's face. Then he yelled as Daemon tackled him to the ground, going right for him most sensitive tickle spots. This was the scene Sev walked in on after a class of Ravens and Badgers. He raised an eyebrow at the giggling forms, decided that Drake needed help, and pointed his wand at Daemon's one and only tickle spot.

"Rictusempra!" he snapped and Daemon fell off of Drake, laughing silently with tears rolling from his scrunched up eyes. When Sev decided he'd had enough, around the time Daemon's face turned red, he lifted the spell. He watched, amused, as Daemon lay still on the lush carpet, breathing heavily.

"Do I want to know why?" He asked. Both boys shook their heads in unison, grinning up at him. Shaking his head, Sev swept to his cabinet and poured himself a glass of Port.

"Go get ready for bed. You both have classes in the morning and i know you want to attend the Halloween Feast." Both boys jumped to their feet, pelting to the door in their rush to do as told.

"Goodnight!" Two voices chorused.

"Goodnight." Sev called back, smiling as he sipped his beverage.

M.P.O.: ok so it's shorter than the others, really just a filler chapter. the fun starts next. Please leave a review or any questions you may have. And feel free to leave a cookie as well! Come on people! i know this story is somewhat popular, i've already got over 3,000 hits!

AN2: the spelling error with Lucius's name has been fixed. Thanks for the note Twinheart!


	8. Slytherin's Heir

M.P.O.: Hello guys! 31 reviews!! Thank you soo much! I had a few more questions asked so I'll answer them as best as I can while not ruining the plot. Oh! and Thank You George2Bob1 for the wonderful cookies! Twinheart, the spelling error with Lucius' name has been fixed, thank you for the real spelling.

**Is Daemon against the Dark Lord for killing Mama Lily?- **Yes, frankly he hates the man for putting his family through so much pain, thus why he drained Quirrell instead of just letting him die by burning touch.

**Is Sev still playing a spy and trying to stay on Tom's good side, while keeping Dumbles happy?- **Sev hates that he has to stay in Voldies good graces, especially since he knows the Dark Lord isn't really gone. He doesn't like Dumbles either for taking his son and putting him with Petunia, for however short a time, though he will still be spy for both sides. Daemon doesn't agree with this thought process, but knows that it is for the best if he wants to keep his father.

I also thought you guys might enjoy a short character bio for Daemon:

Name: Daemon Tobias Snape (DAY-mon Tobias Snape)

Age: ...do I really have to answer this one?

Gender: Male (duh)

Race: Halfling Vampire (three changes left before Full-vampire status)

Appearance: hair- jet black, long enough to braid. Eyes- naturally Emerald Green, but he wears contacts that make them Hazel to avoid Dumble's suspision. Body Type- average, about 4' 7". Clothes- usually a Hogwarts uniform, OR his favorite coat (neo-trench thingy) with dragonskin boots, black jeans, and green, red or black turtlenecks.

Weapons?: vampiric powers, magic, a few daggers (not worn at all times).

Powers (vampiric): so far: Shadow Stalking, shifting appearance (not metamorph), parseltongue, blood draining.

Parents: mother- Lily Evans, Deceased. Father- Severus Snape, Potions Master.

Familiar: Mort-Coral Snake

Pets?: Horus- Black Eagle Owl; Shadow- Demonic looking shadow beast.

Animagus?: not yet aquired, form is a winged Panther (wings come from vampire side)

Past: Mother and surogate father killed at Age 1; bitten and turned at age 3; met Drake at age 7; attended Hogwarts starting Age 11.

Hope that answers you questions! as for the "NEW CHAPTER NOW!" bit, here you go Loves Sev!

Chapter 7: Slytherin's Heir

Halloween dawned cold and damp, Daemon sent sprawing to the icy dungeon floor by equally icy feet. After a fit of Parselcursing, he glared up at the bed covers, where a shivering lump could be seen on top of the feather mattress. A muttered spell had the covers off, revealing Drake, shaking with silent laughter, which stopped at the mutinous glare plastered on Daemon's face.

"ACK! DAEMON! I already had a shower you dolt!" The blonde sputtered under the small waterfall erupting from Daemon's wand.

"Well, now you can be even cleaner." Daemon answered smugly as he pulled fresh clothes from his closet. He showered and dressed quickly, determined to get the day over with. He used the shadows to get to his classes quickly, ignoring everyone but Drake and Sev.

Daemon sat alone in an alcove on the 7th floor, idly twirling a pendant between his fingers. The green stone had a single lily carved into it's otherwise smooth surface, the briliant green matching his natural eye color exactly. Sighing, he tucked the precious stone beneath his robes and began making his way to the great hall, taking the long way to order his troubled thoughts. Around the second floor he stopped and cocked his head, unsure of what he was hearing.

'Massster tellsss of blood...Blood isss good...Ssstupid ssslimy tunnelsss...' It said, moving closer to where Daemon stood, water from the nearby bathroom puddling around his shoes. A noise behind him made Daemon spin around, wand drawn as he dropped into a defensive crouch. He straightened, eyes wide, upon seeing Ms. Norris tied by her tail to a torch bracket and yowling up a storm. The grey feline struggled, eyes wide, for a few seconds before she froze, her amber eyes locked onto a spot on the wet floor. Daemon turned slowly, and froze, looking directly at the upraised underbelly of a gigantic serpent.

'A feline? And a sssmall morsssel? That isss unsssatisssfactory...Ssstupid half-ssspeakersss and their petty problemsss...' The snake hissed again as it waved in the air above Daemon.

'Umm...Hello?" Daemon asked, surprised when it lowered it's body to coil around him, meeting his gaze with glazed yellow eyes. The huge tongue flicked out to taste the air around him and it hissed in confusion.

'You are a ssspeaker?" It asked, the deadly fangs glistening with vemon as it's tongue flickered past the rows of sharp teeth. Daemon shrugged, staring at it's faded green scales with interest.

'Yesss, I have been a ssspeaker my whole life. Excussse the quessstionsss, but what exactly are you? Do you have a name?' He ran his fingers along the scale at the top of it's head, noticing the transparency of the nearly shed skin. The serpent considered the questions for a few minutes before answering.

'I wasss called Assska by my former Massster, Sssalazar Ssslytherin. I am a Basssilisssk, the King of ssserpentsss. Who are you youngling? You sssmell different from the othersss."

'I am a Halfling-Vampire, and I am called Daemon Sssnape. Well met Assska, King of Ssserpentsss.'

'Well met indeed, Daemon Sssnape. There are othersss coming thisss way. I mussst take my leave. The Chamber isss located in the bathroom to your left. Come visit with me, it hasss been too long sssince I've had a proper ssspeaker to talk with.'

'I will sssee to that Assska. Have a good sssleep.' Daemon bowed slightly to Aska as the basilisk slithered off into the mentioned bathroom. Hearing footsteps, Daemon turned, preparing to step into the shadows, when writing on the wall caught his attention.

"The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened! Enemies of The Heir, Beware!" He read, swallowing when he had finished. Whirling, he slid into a shadow just as a swarm of students rounded the corner. The first few stopped dead at the sight before them, one or two looking confused, while others, mainly Slytherins, looked smug. Daemon noticed Drake examining the area and shrunk back furthur into the shadows to avoid detection. Theodore Nott stepped forward, sneering, and pointed at the message, his eyes glittering with triumph.

"Enemies of the Heir Beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" Muttered converstions started, stopping when a familiar red head stepped forward, looking around at them all.

"It was Daemon Snape! The blasted snake wasn't at the Feast!" He shouted before being dragged backwards by Hermione and scolded thouroughly by the bushy haired bookworm. Daemon rolled his eyes, glad he hadn't befriended the stupid git while on the train.

"What's going on here...Ms. Norris?! MY CAT! Somebody killed my cat!" Filch screached, his eyes wide as he ran forward to stare disbelievingly at his scruffy feline. Dumbledore swept up the corridor then, followed closely by Minerva and Severus. The Potions Master spotted the message and looked around, eyes narrowed as he examined every student in the area. Daemon frowned when he saw Drake shrug in response to a questioning glance from his father.

"What is going on here? Students to bed!" McGonagall snapped, waving the students away from the scene. Sev gestured Drake to his side, ignoring Minvera's glare. As soon as the hall was empty Sev raised his voice and stared into the nearby shadows.

"Daemon Tobias Snape!" He called, knowing perfectly well that he would be heard no matter where in the castle Daemon was lurking. Cursing quietly in parseltongue, Daemon stepped from the shadows, his face a blank mask as he walked over to stand beside Drake.

"You called, Dad?" He asked, tilting his head to one side as he examined the message and the frozen Ms. Norris.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private?"

"OH! Please Proffessor, use my classroom, It's the closest!" Daemon growled inaudibly, following Dumbledore into the git's room and scowling visibly at the many grinning portraits. Lockhart swallowed hard, having finally noticed who all was in his class room, and quailed under the glare sent his way by the young wizard. Sev noticed and followed the shivering Proffessor's gaze to see Daemon glaring at the git for all his worth. Stepping closer to the terrifed man, Sev whispered in his ear.

"If you have a problem with my son i suggest you go to your office and remain there while we deal with this." Lockhart turned even paler and excused himself with a flourish, practically running in his haste to get away from the two annoyed Snapes.

"We need you to tell us what happened when you arrived on the scene Draco." Dumbledore said, after determining that the cat wasn't dead, just petrified. Daemon muffled a snort, wondering if he should tell them about Aska, and even hissed a question to Mort. The brightly colored snake slithered up from his usual place on Daemon's wrist to flick his tongue against his cheek.

'I would't tell then just yet. We should see if we can figure out who opened the chamber in the first place.'

'Good idea. I don't like the idea of killing such an old and nobel creature such as Aska, especially Salazar's...pet...familiar? hummm...need to ask him about that later.' He looked up to see everyone staring at him and tilted his head again, looking for all the world like an innocent vampire child. This time Sev held back a snort and gave Daemon a look that clearly said You-will-tell-the-entire-story-later.

"Yes, Proffessors?"

"Where were you during the Feast?"

"In an alcove on the 7th floor."

"Why were you there instead of with the other students?"

"Doing homework. Come now Proffessor, I don't eat the food anymore. Honestly, what's the point?"

"Right...Is there anything else you know about what could have happened?"

"No sir."

"Alright then, Off to bed, the both of you." Daemon nodded, grabbing Drake and pulling him into the shadows. Filch, still a sobbing wreak, didn't noticed wwhen Lockhart shot like a bullet fro his office, eyes wide with terror. To the man's credit, he didn't scream, but Sev raised an eyebrow towards the door where a two pairs of eyes were staring out, one green and one ruby red. The eyes blinked at him and then vanished, leaving Sev to chuckle slightly as he turned back to the others.

"Something wrong Proffessor Lockhart?" Dumbledore asked, watching the flustered man compose himself.

"N-no. Nothings wrong." Lockhart swallowed, avoiding looking at Sev, instead watching as Dumbledore paced the room.

"You may go. I do not think we can get anywhere out tonight." Sev nodded curtly and walked out, heading for his private quarters. Once there he spoke the password (sectumsempra) and strode inside. Daemon was lounging on the couch, examining Morts scales for ticks or mites, and looked up when Sev sat down.

"Explain what really happened." He asked after throwing up multitudes of privacy charms.

"I was in an alcove, thinking. When i had regained control of my thoughts i headed down to the great hall, taking the long way to secure my occlumency shields. When i reached the 2nd floor i stopped, noticing the water on the floor and hearing something strange. when i looked behind me i saw Ms. Norris hanging on the wall, but before i could get her down she froze. turning back around i found myself face to scale with the biggest snake i'd ever seen. deciding to take a chance, i said hello, in parseltonngue of course. the next thing i know, i'm talking to a sixty foot basilisk formerly owned by Salazar Slytherin. Very interesting creature, Aska. He invited me back to his place to chat." Daemon mused thoughtfully as Sev sat back in his chair, mouth open wide.

"You locked gazes with a Basilisk? Don't you remember that that's supposed to kill you?" Daemon rolled his eyes.

"One i'm already dead, Aska could tell that much. Two, Basilisks have a second scale that they can slide over their eye scales to avoid the little problems of death by glare. It's how some wizards are able to speak with Basilisks...the Parselmouthed ones anyway."

"Oh, right." Sev leaned back, a bit embarrassed.

"I know where the Chamber is, and the 'monster' within is Aska. I don't want to see such an old ad beautiful beast killed for no reason, but I also want to find out who's setting him on the students. Though I can almost be sure he won't be doing that again. Apparently the other speaker is not a natural born one and has problems with the pronounciation, which annoys Aska." Sev stared into the fire, thinking, his brow wrinkled as he absorbed the information. Daemon yawned and streached, standing as he headed to bed.

"Goodnight." Sev mumbled, now scribbling furiously on a sheet of parchment.

"Goodnight, Dad."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"A dueling club? Does that idiot really think he can teach a bunch of rowdy teens how to duel, especially with the house rivalries how they stand?"

"Can't hurt to watch him land on his arse a few times. Sev's been roped into assisting the old fool."

"Fine, but if that dolt tries to go within 30 feet of me, other than on a dueling platform, I'll scare him an inch to death, heal him, feed him to a couple of those thestrals and use the remains to brew the nastiest potions I can think of."

"Very nice imagination."

"What can I say, I have a lot of time on my hands."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Great Hall was bursting with students, all gathered around a large stage that had appeared in the center of the golden hall. Daemon and Drake stood at one end, next to a scowling Sev, and smirking at the eager look of the potions masters face as he fingered his wand lovingly. All three of them scowled when Lockhart strode onto the stage, all smiles and robes.

"Welcome! Can you all see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Proffessor Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little Dueling Club..." Daemon tuned him out with a yawn and chatted mentally with Drake for a few minutes. The two of them partnered together when their turn came and after about three minutes of flying spells and yelled incantations, Sev called a halt.

"Finite Incantatum!" All spells were reversed and those with injuries were sent to the hospital wing to be treated. Lockhart looked thoughtful.

"maybe i should have taught you have to block unfriendly spells first." The git muttered, gazing around at the spell damage.

"I think they could use a proper demonstration, don't you?" Sev called out with a slight smirk.

"Oh, Yes! excellent idea Severus! Let's see...Weasley, Finnigan!

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest of spells. Daemon, Draco! Up here." Daemon and Drake smirked as they climbed gracefully onto the stage, turning to face each other and bowing. They paced the required distance and turned again, pointing their wands at each other.

"Make this a show, not some namby pamby tossing of spells, boys." Sev muttered with a smirk. Both nodded minutely, waiting calmly as Sev counted down, jumping backward fro the stage to get out of spell range as he said "Three!"

"Tarentangula!" Daemon snapped out, dodging a similar sickly orange light that jetted towards him. Spells of mutiple colors darted across the platform, some missing by inches, others hitting quickly conjures sheilds and summoned objects. The students were in awe, a few of them so enthralled, that when Daemon flung out an arm, they sprung back from the coils of colorful snake that appeared from nowhere. Mort landed softly, slithering towards Drake with surprising speed, and snaked his way up Drake's leg. A few of the girls shrieked upon seeing the obviously poisonous serpent, and a few even fainted when Drake froze, Mort's deadly fangs bared just beside his jugular. Daemon stopped his casting and clapped, laughing as he called Mort back to him. Bending down to pick up the pleased serpent, he didn't notice the red head staring at him.

"He's a Parselmouth! Daemon Snape IS the Heir of Slytherin!" Daemon galred at the iritating boy, grinning with satisfaction as said Weasle shrank back. Sev put a hand on his shoulder, and fixed the Weasle with a glare of his own.

"Mr. Weasley. For your information, Mort is Daemon's familiar. Thus it is entirely due to thier connection that he can speak that language at all. I suggest that you keep your oppinions to yourself unless you wish to spend your afternoons cleaning the Dungeons from top to bottom." The red headed wonder actually had the decency to gulp and shrink away. Lockhart looked uncomfortable with Daemon so near, especially after their bout of dueling, and strode forwards dismissing the club. Grinning, Daemon grabbed Drake and Sev, dragging them into the shadows as he blew Lockhart a rasberry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Daemon observed, curling up on the couch around Drake, who snuggled up next to him. Sev settled down opposite them, summoning a few glasses. Drake grabbed his, grinning when he saw the butterbeer inside, while Daemon took his and frowned before tipping it back. He set it down with a slightly annoyed look and licked the residue from his teeth before nuzzling Drakes neck.

"You taste sooo much better than cat." He muttered, resting his head against his angel's chest. Drake grinned down at his Demon and drained his own goblet.

"I know." Sev just shook his head and browsed through a muggle novel and sipping at his brandy.

M.P.O.: ok so another slight filler chapter, I promise the good stuff is comming up soon! Thanks again for the reviews and don't forget to leave a few more! Maybe i'll share my cookies with you! =]


	9. Polyjuice and Problems

_M.P.O.: Hi guys! Glad you liked the last chapter! Something interesting will happen in this one! But don't let me keep you, read it for yourself! =P Just a quick reply to a few Questions..._

_**Are Daemon and Drake Future mates? Or is Drake just Daemon's donor?-** i think this chapter will explain that question. Thanks for reviewing! _

_as for the qestion posed a few chapters back: "**Why have we NOT seen Sev acting like a vampire?"** (question corrected by origional asker)- Sev is not a vampire. that too will be explained in this chapter._

_ENJOY!_

Chapter 8: Polyjuice and Problems

The next few weeks were a game to Daemon, who had taken to hiding in the shadows of Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom in order to try and figure out the identity of the 'Heir of Slytherin.' He had already figured out how to open the chamber itself and after exploring with a very happy Aska, was able to come and go as he pleased. One day, as he was just about to step out of a shadow, he saw Hermione and Weasley pouring over an old and decrepid book, talking excitedly. Curiosity got the better of him and he slipped around in the shadows until he was near enough to hear them.

"We can make it in about a month. Some of the ingredients are really difficult to find or have to be harvested at the right time. Lacewing Flies...Boomslang Skin...Bicorn Horn?"

'Polyjuice Potion...daring Granger...very daring.'

"So it should be finished..."

"Around Christmas. We will need the hairs from whoever we're going to be impersonating...that'll be the hardest thing to get, especially for Slytherins." Daemon snickered quietly, thinking he had heard enough, and slid backwards, stepping out in the Slytherin Common room. Several people jumped at his sudden appearance and he scowled at them, crossing his arms.

"Oh, do get over it. It's not like I'm Harry bloody Potter, come to flush the snakes from their den. Anyone seen Proffessor Snape?"

"I think I last saw him in his Lab, working on an experimental Potion or something." A Sixth year answered as he passed, clutching a stack of books and scowling at anyone who got in his way. Daemon nodded and muttered a 'thanks' back at him before striding out of the commons. He headed down the hall, pondering what the two Gryffindors were doing and therefore missed the sign that said 'Do Not Disturb!' hanging upon his father's lab door. Sev jumped when he entered, flinching away from a bubbling cauldron, a vial of silvery liquid clenched in his pale hands. He started forward, eyes wide, to shove Daemon out, only to duck as the cauldron exploded. Daemon was hurtled backwards by the shock wave, hitting his head hard against the unyielding Dungeon stone and sliding to the floor with a groan. He forced his eyes open, ignoring the feeling of spreading numbness as he looked around through glazed eyes. The lab was splattered with Potion and shrapnel from the metal cauldron, several vials of ingredients busted on their shelves. Sev pushed himself up from the floor and looked around, somewhat dazed, though unhurt thanks to his specialized robes. Daemon sighed with relief and then sucked it back in a feeling came back to him in a rush of fire. His nerves felt as though someone had forced them to the surface and were blowing Fiendfyre on them repeatedly, making him cry out and curl into a ball. His shoulder burned fiercly and he looked down to see a piece of twisted black metal stuck fast in his shoulder, the tip dripping with a mixture of his blood and whatever Potion Sev had been working on.

"Daemon!" The sharp call forced him to look up, seeing for a split second Sev's terror stricken face before he was scooped into strong arms, his vision blacking for a minute. He hissed a Parselcurse as the shard of cauldron dug deeper, grazing bone as Sev rushed through the halls cursing fluently in more languages than Daemon knew. He was faintly impressed with the creativity, if the words he could understand were anything to go by, and a tiny part of him, the one ignorant to pain, buzily scribbled them down. Bright light made him wince and he curled instinctivly, yelling his hurt as the wound streached, drenching his robes with sticky blood. Sev set him down on a bed, yelling for Poppy as he grabbed Daemons shoulders to keep him still. Pomfrey ran into view, gasping in shock when she saw the damage, and immediatly conjured bands to hold Daemon's convulsing limbs to the bed.

"What happened Severus?" She asked quickly, muttering the russian spell under her breath and snagging the parchment that fluttered down. Daemon gritted his teeth, determined not to make a sound as fire filled his veins, burning his blood and sending his body into tremors.

"Tell me you hadn't added the Unicorn horn yet!" She gasped at Sev, waving her wand in a complicated pattern. He shook his head, relieved at least a bit that it wasn't THAT bad. Daemon nearly growled as his chest was strapped down and he jerked wildly, hissing a mixture of curses and threats in as many languages as he knew. Sev took a step back, pulling Poppy with him as he pulled a piece of paper from under his robes. Scribbling furiously for a minute he muttered something under his breath and tapped it with his wand, watching as it glowed red for a second. Then he reached forward, grabbing both of Daemon's shoulders and instructing Poppy to grab his feet. She complied, watching warily as Sev grabbed the twisted metal firmly and counted to three. A swift yank later and Daemon was howling, his teeth snapping on air as he attempted to free himself, eyes a bloody red color. Sev dropped the shard on the floor after examining it for a moment, and turned staring at the door. Three minutes later Drake burst into the room, running full tilt and skidding to a stop beside the bed, huffing a puffing as Sev whispered something in his ear. He nodded once and after steeling himself, climbed onto the bed beside Daemon. Red eyes shifteded to the Silver ones, his pale hands clenching and unclenching as he growled. Drake sighed and pulled back his sleeve, biting his wrist hard and pressing it to Daemon's mouth. The raging Halfling calmed at once, fixated on the red liquid that filled his throat and quenched his thirst.

"What on Earth! Severus you can't possibly..."

"Poppy hush. You know nothing, now quiet down." Sev snapped at her, scowling at the iritated Medi-witch. "A few of the ingredients in that potion apparently sped up his body's internal clock, bringing about his second change faster than I thought it would. He needs blood from his future bonded to sate the thirst, and will have to be near Draco at all times for the next two weeks, at least. After that he will be fine, needing Draco's donation only once every two weeks or so."

"But they're so young!" She snapped back, her brown eyes watching the two carefully. Daemon's trembling had slowed, his eyes were returning to their usual green, and he seemed to purr softly at Draco, who was smiling faintly at the dark haired boy. The growl started again when Draco pulled his wrist back, stopping when he just flipped the clasps on the braces and pulled a blanket over them both, curling next to each other. Drake fell asleep quickly, his head resting on top of Daemon's head as the vampire nodded off. Sev smiled, dimming the lights, and with a glare shooed Poppy from the room. He conjured a chair and sat down, pulling out a pile of notes and frowning over them as he began to figure out why his experiment had exploded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Three days later, Daemon and Drake entered classes again, this time wearing not the House chrest, but the School chrest instead. They stayed together at all times, ignoring the questions of those around them and deligently finishing their work. Dinner time found them sitting next to Sev at the high table, Daemon scowling down at his empty plate and clasping Drake's hand under the table.

"Do they have to STARE?!" He growled, slouching in his seat. Drake grimaced and squeezed his hand reasuringly, calmly eating his dinner as he forced Daemon to stay in his seat and not go balistic on the entire hall.

"They're just shocked and a bit wary. They'll get over it. Now calm down, we can go and visit Aska later if you want." He grinned as Daemon perked up a bit, his good mood fouled by the many people in the hall. Even the whispers hurt his ears and to escape it all, he threw himself into a memory.

--FLASHBACK--

He ran across the wide field, giggling wildly as his short legs pumped, carrying him farther away from Severus. The taller man walked along behind him, smiling as he watched his son play in the tall grasses.

"HIDE AND SEEK, DADDY!" The excited squeal sounded from a bit away before the dark haired boy dissappeared into the grass. Dropping to his knees in the dirt, Sev chuckled and started counting. Daemon crawled under a bush, his small chubby hand planted firmly over his mouth to stop the giggles that wanted to escape. He could hear his daddy calling out the numbers slowly, his silky voice filled with amused chuckles.

"Three...Four...Five..." Daemon frowned, looking down at his feet as the dirt under them began to shift. Curious, he prodded it with a pudgy finger, then scrambled backwards as the ground sank under him. He fell into a dark hole, dirt and rocks raining down on his head as he protected himself with his hands. When the dust had finally settled he looked around, eyes wide in the small shaft of light that filtered down from a ways away. The small cavern was barely big enough for a grown man, though as a child he had plenty of room. He noticed a small tunnel off to one side and, shrugging his tiny shoulders, decided to follow it in the hopes of getting out of the creepy place.

A few hours later- or maybe minutes, he couldn't tell- he saw something lying in the dark, blocking his path. Reaching forward slowly, he prodded it, jerking backwards when it moved. Two white spots appeared above him, black dots in the center focused on his small frame.

"A child...disturbing my slumber?" A voice, rusty from disused, broke the silence, startling him further. The eyes, for that is what they were, tilted to the side as whatever it was seemed to consider him. "Perhaps he should...learn a lesson...in respect for...the dead." Daemon froze, squeaking in surprise as whatever it was shot forward, gripping his neck. He squirmed, hoping that the thing would drop him, and inhaled sharply as his head was tilted to the side. He shreiked when he felt something prick his neck in two places, pushing as hard as he could with his tiny arms to get the beast off of him. After a few minutes he grew drowsy, fighting with his eyelids to stay awake, when something was pushed into his mouth. The liquid was tangy and sweet with a hint of copper, filling his mouth and coating his teeth and tongue thickly. Swallowing, he found he like it and began to suckle on the finger, ignoring the fact that he was being carried. When his stomach felt full once more, he fell asleep, burrowing his head into robes that smelled like dirt.

He awoke several hours later, cold and hungry again. He cried, missing the sweet drink and felt something moving in his direction. The next second he was being scooped up and held against a delightfully warm chest, the silky voice murmuring soothing words in his ear. Deciding he wanted to see, Daemon opened his eyes and looked around, so shocked at what he saw, that he stopped crying. Everything in sight was clear as crystal, every blade of grass etched in perfect detail. Sev's face loomed above him and he smiled, purring happily before turning to look around some more. Sunlight flashed in his eyes, blinding him, and he squeaked, burrowing his head under his daddy's dark robes to hide his eyes from the painful light. Sev sucked in a breath as the cold skin brushed against his own and pulled Daemon out from under his robes to look at him closely.

"No..." Was all he heard before they spun away, darkness surrounding them as they were squeezed through a straw.

--END FLASHBACK--

Daemon opened his eyes again, a quick glance around the hall making him sigh in relief. Drake raised an eyebrow at him, his thumb tracing a design on the perpetually cold skin of Daemon's palm.

"Have a nice daydream?" He asked, lifting the hand to kiss it softly. Daemon smiled back and stood, dragging Drake with him into the shadows.

"Yeah, the hall was too loud." He answered apprearing outside of Transfiguration, and startling McGonagall, who had just walked out of the room. "Stay close, I don't think Dumbles would like it if I ripped Weasley's throat out for making derisive comments during class." The two sat down at the back of the class, farther away from everyone else to avoid glares and other not-so-nice looks.

"Alright. I'll try to hold you off of him, but you are stronger than I am..." They both snorted, surpressing their laughter as the object of their snickers walked into the room, glowering at them. Hermione waved at the two of them, smiling brightly, and sat down next to the red head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_'Little One, have you no clue yet asss to the identity of the ssso called Heir?' _Aska lay curled around a pacing Daemon, the second lid over his yellow eyes in place so that he wouldn't accidently kill or petrify his two favorite wizards. Drake sat near his head, stroking a scale bigger than his hand lazily, while watching the agitated vampire walk in circles.

_'No, not yet. We have to figure it out before Chrissstmasss though. That'sss when Weasssley and Hermione will attempt to ussse the Polyjuice Potion. Are you sssure you cannot help usss Assska?'_

_'No, the speaker hasssn't come again sssince the lassst attack.' Daemon frowned even more, muttering to himself. Drake pulled a peice of parchment out of his pocket and snikered at it before scribbling something. _

"Daemon, we should probably get back to the surface. Sev's going spare on Dumbles, who's trying to coerce Fawkes into looking for Harry Potter again. He says he'll meet us in the living room in ten minutes." Daemon sighed, running a hand through his hair and patted Aska on the nose.

_'Thanksss for your help Assska. I'll come sssee you sssoon.' _

_'Goddbye, Little Ones.' _Daemon grabbed Drakes hand and pulled him into the shadows, appearing near the couch in Sev's private quarters. A few minutes later, Sev walked in, clearly irritated and muttering about killing Harry Potter's public image. Daemon sat up striaght at the words, eyes filled with an idea that would put the Weasley Twin's to shame.

"Harry Potter is missing...according to the Wizarding World, right?"

"Yeah..." (Drake)

"What's your point?" (Sev)

"I think young Mr. Potter needs to be found...and gotten rid of. And I know a friend that could help us...a very BIG friend." Drae grinned, catching on quickly, soon followed by Sev, who's devious smile would send Dumbles to dive under his covers and quiver. The three converged around the coffee table, each scribbling on peices of parchment and plotting the doom of Harry James Potter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Christmas Break came swiftly, hitting Hogwarts with a blast of ice and snow that covered the grounds and windows with white. Sev and Daemon stood beside the train at Hogsmead station as the other students piled on. In full view of the old coot, they hugged briefly and bid each other goodbye, Daemon levitation his trunk to follow him into a compartment as Sev headed for the teacher's carrige.

"Where's Daemon going, Severus?" Minerva asked curiously, a cup of Hot Chocolate clutching in her mittened hands.

"To his mothers until this business with the Chamber has been cleared up. I don't want my son and Heir in danger."

"Too True. Is Mr. Malfoy accompanying him?"

"No, Daemon's mother is a bit on the strange side. No need for Draco to be a hindrance. Besides Scylla hasn't seen her son in a few years at least. It will be good for them both."

"Say no more. I do hope this problem clears up quickly. The govenors are talking about possible options, considering what happened the last time."

"One can always hope for the best."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kings Cross was WAY too crowded in Daemon's oppinion, his face twisted into an annoyed growl as he shoved his way through the bustling Muggles to reach the bathrooms. Once there he dodged into a stall and concentraited, smiling as he felt his hair shorten and his body shrink. Seconds later a scruffy looking kid with wild black hair and piercing green eyes stood in his place, a lightning bolt scar etched onto his forehead. he grinned, tucking his shrunken trunk under his shirt collar and slipping into the shadows. Stage One was about to begin, and he snickered before adopting an expression of innocence and lonelyness as he stepped out into Diagon Alley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus Lupin sat in front of Florean Fortscue's Ice Cream Parlor, delicatly sipping a cup of hot coco and staring around at a street he hadn't seen in years. His brown eyes lingered on the Quidditch shop, where a boy with dark hair and thin glasses stood, his hands in his pockets as he stared wonderously at the newest Broom on display, The Nimbus 2001. He frowned, focusing on the tattered trainers and scuffed jeans. The T-shirt was at least two times bigger than him and he had rolled the sleeves to his wrists. As the boy turned away, Remus sucked in a burning mouthful of Coco. A young James Potter darted away from the shop, into a side alley with barely a glance behind him. Standing swiftly, He dropped a few coins on the table beside his coco and took off, following the mysterious child. Hours later found him in front of Gringotts, looking ruffled and thoughouly annoyed, when something small collided with his legs. He looked down, expecting to see someone's house elf, only to blink as a pair of Green eyes locked onto his Brown ones, a pair of thin glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Excuse me Sir, I wasn't looking where I was going" The James look-alike said quickly, jumping to his feet and blushing, embarrassed. Remus smiled thinly, examining the skinny figure as he answered.

"No problem Kid. Where are your parents?"

"My parents? Ummm....they're dead, sir." He said, lowering his voice to a whisper at the confession as he scuffed his trainers on the stone. Lupin froze, his heart going out to the boy, and kneeled, tilting the small chin up so that the green eyes locked with his again.

"What's your name?" He asked gently, hoping desparately that the child was who he thought it was.

"Harry, Sir. Harry Potter." Remus stopped himself from jumping up and apparating the boy directly to Hogwarts, instead taking the small hand in his own and smiling gently at Harry. He noticed once again how thin and ragged the clothes were and frowned.

"Are you cold Harry? Or hungry?" He asked, watching as the green eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"Yes, Sir...But, I have no money." Harry frowned sadly, dropping his head again. Remus chuckled lightly, causing the boy to look up in confusion.

"I'll get you something to eat Harry. If you don't mind, that is. After that I can take you somewhere to warm up. My name is Remus Lupin by the way." He smiled again, seeing the little face brighten again. Harry jumped into his arms, surprising him as the small form burrowed close to his chest. The boy's cold skin surprised him, but seeing as how cold it was outside he paind no attention to it, choosing instead to hold the boy close and walking towards a small cafe in Muggle London.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Harry repeated excitedly, the top of his head resting against Lupin's collarbone. Remus just smiled again and opened the door of the restaurant, setting the boy on his feet once inside the door and guiding him to a booth.

"You're welcome, Harry. Now, what would you like to eat?"

_M.P.O.: HAHAHAHA I'm a devious little bugger aren't I? See what happens to little Harry next time in: "Boy-Who-Lived FOUND!" Chapter Nine in DAEMON SNAPE; SLYTHERIN PRINCE. Please review! I Love you all!_


	10. BoyWhoLived Found!

M.P.O.: Hello again guys. A bit late in posting this chapter, but I wasn't feeling well. My pet corn snake died last Friday and it messed me up big time. THEN my laptop got a virus and messed up my Internet Explorer thingy. But It's all good now and I decided that you guys would probably like a update. As always, please review, including any questions you might want answers to, I'll answer them if they don't blow the entire plot out of the water. Here you go!

Chapter Nine: Boy-Who-Lived Found!

Harry gaped openly at Hogwarts from his position in Remus' arms as the man strode up the lawn towards huge double doors. The halls were dark, vacant of any students or staff as the odd pair made their way to the Hospital Wing. Harry blinked in surprise at the totally white room and shrank back in Remus' grip as a very motherly nurse swept from her office.

"Mr. Lupin?! I never expected to see you here! Who is that?" She asked, cocking her head curiously at Harry as he stared back, emerald eyes wide and innocent.

"Poppy, this is Harry Potter." The nurse gasped, a hand flying to her throat as Remus set the clingy youth on a bed. Harry curled in on himself, staring at the Mediwitch as though she was a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Poppy turned to Remus, confused and gasped again as she saw Harry with her peripheral vision. The image at the corner of her eye flickered revealing one Daemon Snape staring at her with narrowed eyes. She turned back to Harry, a frown finding it's way onto her usually pleasant face when she only saw a skinny child. Harry blinked at her and forced out a smile, relaxing slightly on the bed.

"Harry, I need you to stay with Madam Pomfrey while I go talk to the Headmaster, ok? I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh...OK Remus. Hurry back." Harry grinned at the werewolf, who smiled back and walked out the door sliding shut behind him with a small 'snick.' Immediately Poppy rounded on Harry, who grinned up at her, blinking in an innocent manner.

"What?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus pelted up to Dumbledore's office, taking the stairs two at a time in his hurry. He burst into the room without knocking, knowing that Albus would have known who it was anyway, before skidding to a stop and staring at Snape, who sneered at him from a chair in front of the desk.

"Something the matter Remus?" Albus asked mildly, popping a lemon drop into his mouth as Severus glared daggers at the panting man.

"I've found Harry!" He panted, clutching a stitch in his side. Albus dropped back in his seat, hitting the ornate wooden back with a dull thud as he stared at Lupin. Snape just scowled at the name and continued sipping his tea. Then Albus regained himself and stood, smoothing his rumpled robes as he crossed the room, heading for the door.

"Where is he?"

"With Poppy in the infirmary."

"Where did you find him?"

"Diagon Alley, wearing nothing but old rags and a pair of horrid glasses." The two men swept out of the room, tailed by an emotionless Severus, and headed for the Hospital Wing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Poppy stared hard at the boy on the bed in front of her. Green eyes stared back at her, daring her to say anything.

"Patient Healer confidentiality, Poppy. I want to live normally and for that Potter needs to go bye-bye." The youth said with a grin as his form flickered, leaving a smirking Daemon Snape sitting cross legged on the bed. The irritated Mediwitch huffed and muttered a string of obscenities, which Daemon took as an agreement.

"Glad you understand. Now, Dumbles can't know...and neither can Remus for that matter. Severus is OK, he already knows about this whole thing. Ummm....and that's about it." He mused, a finger tapping his chin thoughtfully as he bounced on the white sheets. Pomfrey raised an eyebrow but sighed and shrugged.

"Fine Mr. Sna...Potter. But I'd better not see you in here often."

"If everything goes as planned, only once Madam. After that, it's up to Trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Yeah, it follows me around...Muggle saying, forget it."

"Uh huh...The headmaster is on his way, you'd better change back now."

"Got it." Daemon smiled at Poppy as his form shifted, leaving a cute and innocent looking Harry Potter on the hospital bed, curled around a fluffy pillow. The doors opened two minutes later, admitting Albus, Remus and Severus. Harry smiled widely, jumping off of the bed and into Remus' arms as soon as the man came close enough. Unnoticed by the other adults, Sev made a face at Harry before slipping back into a scowl befitting the situation. Harry giggled and burrowed his wild hair into Remus's robes, curling as close to the man as he could manage.

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked gently. Harry looked up, eyes wide with curiosity as he examined the Proffessor from his spot.

"Sir?" He cocked his head to one side, the picture of cuteness, and stared at Dumbledore. The old wizard smiled at that and conjured a chair for the three of them, figuring Harry would want to stay with Remus, and sat.

"We've been looking for you for a while Harry. How long have you been on your own?"

"Haven't been on my own, Sir." Harry looked around at all of them, a devious smirk hidden under his innocent facade. "My guardian passed on recently." He pretended to swallow tears, lowering his head to grin unseen in Lupin's robes. A hand patted the back of his head, rough fingers carding his hair as he got 'control' of himself.

"My deepest condolences. If I may, Who was it?" Harry looked up, hiding his grin as he swiped a hand across his eyes.

"He told me to call him Quirrell. Every summer we would go on trips, sometimes to Russia, sometimes Albania, though sometimes he would leave me at home with the House-elves while he went to explore about some new Dark Creature or other. He went away last year to teach at Hogwarts...and he never came back. One night all the house-elves disappeared, and I was alone again. I read in the paper later that he had died." Harry sniffled slightly, cackling with diabolical laughter on the inside at the horrified look on Dumbledore's face. Behind them, Sev was struggling not to laugh and coughed slightly to cover a snort of amusement as the other men regained their composure. Lupin pulled Harry against him and rubbed his back soothingly as his slim shoulders shook with silent sobs (laughter).

"You're in Hogwarts right now Harry. If you would like, you can join the other students staying for Christmas, and maybe for the remainder of the year as well." Dumbles pressed, oblivious to Severus's expression, and Lupin's thoughtful one as he secured his Golden Boy's future. Harry thought for a moment, composing himself mentally, and then nodded slowly.

"Alright. All of my stuff is right here." He said, pulling a thin silver chain from around his neck, upon which dangled a miniature trunk. He set it on the floor and pulled out a wand, tapping the top of the trunk with it and smiling at his achievement as it enlarged. "Quirrell taught me most of the first through third year spells, after he took me to get my wand." He reached down and pulled it open, letting the others see what lay inside. Remus gaped at a pool of silvery material and pulled it out, running the watery fabric between his fingers.

"Where did you get James's Cloak?" He asked, folding it neatly and setitng it back inside amidst the jumble of books and parchment. Snape stared into the trunk, a lip curling in distain at the mess.

"Not now Remus. Let's give Poppy a chance to look him over properly and then he can join us for lunch in the Great Hall. I presume you wish to stay with him for the holidays?"

"Quite right, as always Albus. Harry? I'm going to go with Professors Dumbledore and Snape to talk about your upcoming school year. Behave for Madam Pomfrey, OK?" He leaned over, giving Harry an brief hug, which Harry returned, clinging for a few extra seconds before letting go and curling around a pillow again.

"Yes, Sir." He answered, watching as the three men left the ward and sighing with relief when the doors closed behind them. He cast a quick silencing charm on himself and laughed heartily. Poppy bustled forward, glaring at him until he stopped and removed the charm, raising an eyebrow at the annoyed Nurse.

"You could have given the old man a heart attack, saying you had been living with that sad excuse for a DA proffessor." She admonished as Daemon shimmered back into view, still rolling with silent laughter.

"Yeah, but it was SO funny! I needed a camera, just to catch the horrified look! Oh, Merlin that was amazing!" Poppy cracked a smile, letting out a small chuckle, before turning stern again.

"As bad as the Weasley twins you are. Now hold still, I have to figure out a diagnostics for Mr. Potter." She brandished her wand teasingly, and he calmed, sitting cross-legged and grinning up at her.

"Yes Ma'm!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron and Hermione cocked their heads, wondering about the small boy and tall wizard that had just entered the hall with Dumbledore and Snape. The Boy's Avada Green eyes roved around the room, hidden beneath jet black bangs and thin glasses. Across the Hall, Drake hid a snicker as he took in the small group, covering his smile with a sneer of disdain at the taller man's shabby state of dress. He looked over at the Lions, where Granger was gesturing discreetly at the Boy's forehead and Weasley was staring open mouthed. Dumbledore raised his hands, silencing the remaining students and staff.

"Please welcome Mr. Remus Lupin and Harry Potter." Silence reigned for a few seconds before wild whispering broke out. Harry cringed closer to Remus at the noise, but green eyes flicked over to rest on silver for a moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daemon rolled his eyes inwardly, glad that only Harry got this much attention. Outwardly he was pretending shyness and making a tentative friendship with Hermione, who was in awe of how timid he seemed. Lupin sat at the high table, watching him and chatting quietly with Dumbledore. Harry turned his attention back to Hermione just as she asked him a question.

"So Harry, what was your guardian like? Was he fun, nice, interesting?" She asked, ignoring Ron who was quivering with excitement beside her. Harry cast his gaze to the floor, faking a small sniffle before answering.

"He was...very interesting. He loved the loved the Dark Arts and spent many years in Albania, studying different creatures. Sometimes he even brought me along. One time we met an Indian Prince and he got a cool Purple Turban, though it smelled funny after a bit. Then he came here to teach and didn't come back." Harry's voice broke, and he peered from under his bangs to see Hermione and Ron staring at each other, jaws hitting the table as they put the clues together. He could have laughed his currently skinny arse off at the looks they were sporting and reminded himself to do so later.

"H-how did he die?" He asked quietly, making his voice quiver slightly. Hermione looked flustered, unsure of what to say, when Ron blurted it out through a fork-full of food.

"Drained by a vampire. Glad the Bastard ("Ron!") is gone."

"Umm...Who?"

"Daemon bloody Snape that's who! Freaking bloodsucker was sent to live with someone else while the Chamber of Secr..." He abruptly shut up, clamping a hand over his mouth as Hermione glared at him.

"Chamber of What?" Harry asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at the other two despite his watery eyes and slightly red face. They exchanged a glance before Hermione leaned across the table slightly.

"Meet us in the small chamber just off the Hall tonight around Eight O'clock."

"OK."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus sipped at a cup of tea, chatting aimlessly with Dumbledore as he watched Harry interact with two of the Gryffindors. Something was off about him, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what, no was he even sure he wanted too. Dumbledore turned to talk to him and he tore his attention from the strange puzzle that was Harry Potter. Before he could start a proper conversation however, a blonde Professor bounced up and grasped his hand, shaking it firmly as he introduced himself.

"Hello there! I'm Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, DADA teacher. Having a wonderful break?" He asked, beaming at the stunned werewolf, who could have sworn his hackles had raised at the sight of him. Dumbledore looked amused and smiled warmly at the overzealous man.

"Gilderoy, this is Remus Lupin, the young man who rescued our young Mr. Potter over there." The old wizard waved a hand in Harry's direction as Remus pulled his hand back and continued drinking his tea. Lockhart gaped down the table at the head of dark hair that sat there. He glanced around, focusing on the Slytherin able for a second and seemed to sigh in relief before rounding the head table and heading for Harry's place. Everyone at the high table stopped talking and watched with raised eyebrows as Gilderoy nearly skipped between the tables, Severus hiding a smirk. Before the pompous git reached Harry, a shadow burst from under the Ravenclaw table, knocking Lockhart off of his feet and to the floor with a girlish shriek. The students all turned to watch, a few of the Slytherin's recognizing the strange figure as Daemon's shadow pet. Lockhart stared up at the beast in horror, quivering in fear as Shadow bared his fangs and licked his lips, red eyes gleaming as he pretended to look for the most tender spot on Gilderoy's body. Said man squeaked with fear and scampered to his feet, bolting from the hall amidst thunderous laughter from everyone present, including Severus, which made Remus nearly choke on his tea. Sev stood, shifting the beast's attention to himself and whistled once. Shadow bowed his horned head and sank into the floor, disappearing in the shadows of a nearby table.

"Thank you Severus. Would you happen to know why Daemon has left his pet to run about the castle?"

"No I don't Headmaster, but rest assured, he will be talked to about it." Sev smirked and strode down the isle, past Harry, who shivered slightly.

"W-who was that?" Harry asked, his voice shaking with a mixture of laughter and fear of the unknown, mostly laughter.

"That is Professor Snape, Daemon's ("Bastard...") Father, and the resident Potions Master." Hermione said, watching the black clad man until he was out of the room. Ron snickered slightly, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Slimy Git" under his breath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Christmas Holidays passed quickly and safely, Harry fitting in nicely with the Lions. Finally break was over and the rest of the students returned, surprised to see a new face in the Hall. Whispering started up upon glimpsing the green eyed boy standing slightly behind Dumbledore's chair. Once the students were settled, despite the whispering, Dumbledore rose, instilling silence with a simple twinkle.

"Welcome back! Before we get on with our delicious feast, we have a small matter to be taken care of. Minerva, if you please." Everyone went even quieter upon seeing the Sorting Hat in McGonagall's hands.

"Potter, Harry." She called and everyone gasped as one when the boy stepped forward and stood calmly as the hat slid over his head.

_'You again!' _It sniffed with disdain.

_'You bet!' _Harry answered brightly in his head. To everyone in the hall he was as still as stone, his lips moving soundlessly as he talked with the hat. '_Can we get on with this? Gryffindor this time, if you please. Can't have the "Light's Beacon" be in Slytherin now can we?'_

'_I could put you there. You certainly deserve it. and it would be greatly amusing.'_

_'Ah, yes it would, but sadly, Slytherin is not for Harry Potter. And besides, I know you wouldn't do it anyway.'_

_'And why wouldn't I?'_

_'Cause I know how to take you apart.' _He said cheerfully, pleased that he could annoy the poor hat so much.

_'As Slytherin as ever. Fine but you'd better not come around again.'_

_'I'll be sure to come say Hi, don't worry. I know you'll miss me.' _

_'Brat.'_

_'Nooo, Me?'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_'Thank you!' _Harry pulled off the hat to thunderous applause and scurried over to sit beside Hermione and Ron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry winced up at the brilliant red canopy above his bed. 'I much prefer green or black...' he thought, closing his eyes to shut out the blood colored furnishings. He waited a bit for everyone to fall asleep, then slipped silently into the shadows, dropping his Potter guise as he appeared in Drake's private dorm. Silver eyes met green and Drake crossed the room, enveloping Daemon with his sweet scent.

"Fitting in nicely with the Lions I see..."

"Hnn." Daemon grunted into Drake's robes, breathing deeply.

"Didn't catch that."

"I said I missed you. Damn Dumbledore, keeping an eye on me. And Lupin doesn't help either, makes me want to gag whenever he picks me up, like a five year old for crying out loud. Sheesh." The two sank onto a couch, nestled comfortably in each others arms.

"You just miss my Oh-so-tasty blood."

"Do not...your neck is quite beautiful as well."

"Such a Slytherin."

"You bet, and just think, I'm all yours."

"Sounds good to me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Chamber slid open, a pair of bright yellow eyes peering out into the small, dark bathroom.

_'Go...Find Harry Potter, and crusssh him!" _

_'Yesss, Massster.' _The large Serpent reared it's huge head and sniffed, casting out it's senses. It gave a pleased hiss when it's prey was located near the Snake's den, it's huge girth clearing the hole and sliding down the halls like a ghostly train, scales sliding smoothly on stone.

M.P.O.: That's it for now! Please review and tell me what you think. Didn't get many reviews on my last chapter, though Gondegoogoo said, and I quote: "WOAH. coolies!" Thank you for that and I hope you guys like! George1Bob2 and Gondegoogoo each get a bag of Lindor Chocolates, and a kiss on the cheek. Thanks for reviewing guys!


	11. Devastation

M.P.O.: Hello!=] I had it typed and ready to go so I thought you guys might like it. Merlin knows i hate having to wait. Thank you gondegoogoo and cyiusblack for the wonderful reviews. Is this soon enough for you? =P BTW whenever Daemon is wearing his Harry face, I'll adress him as Harry, so don't get mad or confused please.

Key:

**//Bold// = parseltongue.**

**'Bold' = Daemon's mental voice.**

_'Italics' = Sev or Drake's mental voice._

...Underlined... = flashbacks or dreams.

Chapter Ten: Devastation

"Aska should be arriving in the dungeons any minute now. If I'm right, the speaker will want to be rid of Harry Potter, if it's who I think it is." Daemon mused, peeking around the corner just outside the Slytherin common room. Drake frowned, crossing his arms over his silky black pajama's as he watched Daemon shift back into his Harry guise. He shivered at the sight of the skinny body and sighed in defeat.

"I still don't like that you're going to do this. But it's the only way you and Harry can be free. Good luck, Dae." He hugged Daemon tightly and slid behind the wall as it closed, leaving the 'Gryffindor' alone in the dark. Snickering quietly, Harry crept through the dungeons, the whisperings of Parseltongue guideing him. Finally, after ten minutes of searching, he found Aska curled in the center of the corridor, killer eyes shuttered tightly.

**//Assska, It'sss me. Daemon.//** The old snake looked startled for a second and inspected him curiously.

**//Young Ssspeaker? You look very different.//**

**//It'sss all part of the plan, my dear friend. Are you sssure you ssstill want to do thisss?//**

**//Absssolutely.//**

**//Let'sss begin then.//** The serpent nodded and Harry walked around it before dashing down the corridor silently, waiting until he was in the Entrance Hall to start screaming for help. Aska started after him, hissing dangerously and thumping his tail against the walls to make as much noise as possible. Halfway across the floor, Harry tripped, sprawling across the floor as Aska made his appearance. He shrieked in terror, scrambling to his feet and running for the stairs, only to be blocked by a huge tail that tossed him across the room (lightly). He grinned under his hair and pushed himself up, staggering slightly as Aska hovered above him, mouth open in a dangerous hiss.

**'You're having too much fun with thisss...'** the amused Basilisk hissed at him, weaving in the air as Harry took in a lungful of air.

"REMUS! DUMBLEDORE! ANYONE! HELP!!!" Harry cried, scooting as far into the corner as he could. Not two seconds later Remus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall slid to a stop at the top of the stairs, gaping at the sight of the huge snake.

_**//Do it, right about... NOW!// **_He hissed back, then screamed as Aska struck, his deadly fangs sinking deep into the soft flesh of his arms and stomach. The immunity vemon worked quickly, spreading through his system and numbing instantly. All too quickly his heartbeat slowed, followed by his lungs stopping completely, cutting off his scream. Aska's jaws released him gently to the floor and the large serpent raised it's head, staring at the cloudy night sky just visible beyond the open doors before a cutting curse hit him, courtesy of Dumbledore himself. Harry felt himself drop to his knees in the spreading puddle of blood before his vision blanked and he fell to the floor with a quiet splash.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus jumped the coils of dead snake and stumbled to the bloodied figure, sobs ripping at his chest. Ignoring the blood, he turned Harry over gently, barely noticing how cold his skin was, and lost it completely. He bowed his head over the boy's ruined chest and howled his grief, clutching his hair in distress. He barely felt the hand that rested on his shoulder as Minvera stepped up beside him, tears falling swiftly down her cheeks as she gazed down the the peaceful looking boy. Dumbledore stood nearby, the twinkle missing from his deep blue eyes, as he thought. Severus stood near the Basilisk, hiding his own shock by examining the giant snake for it's age and vemon potency.

"Remus...We should let Poppy see..." Minvera started, her voice breaking halfway through. The werewolf soobbed, clutching the head of dark hair to his chest, oblivious to the cooling blood he was sitting in. After a moment, Minerva leaned down, helping the distraught man to stand with Harry held bridal style in his quivering arms.

**'**_**Gods this is boring! Get me to Poppy already dammit! Being bitten is not the most pleasant thing in the world!'**_Daemon's mental voice startled Sev, who controled his reaction with a light step away from Aska.

_'Yes well, their precious "Savior" just died, brutally I might add.'_

_**'Good point...either way.'**_

_'By the way, you are NEVER to do something like that again.'_

_**'Whyever not?'**_

_'Because that was scary enough to watch that, had Voldemort been there, he would have died of shock. As it is, you nearly gave me a heart attack, nevermind the fact that I even knew you were going to do it!'_

_**'Awe...Sorry Dad. It woun't happen again. Harry Potter is officially dead.'**_

_'Ah, not official until Poppy calls it. Which she probably will in about ten minutes.'_

_**'Yet another good point. Oh, by the way, Happy Late Christmas.'**_

_'Huh?'_

_**'From Aska. He wanted it that way.'**_

_'That's...Wow.'_

_'__**Uh huh. Now you might want to clean up. Can't have the little kiddies seeing all that blood and the big nasty snake can we?'**_

_'Oh go get poked and prodded! I'll deal with everything here.'_

_**'Right!'**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Poppy started upon seeing the mutilated form in Lupin's arms, forgetting for a moment what Daemon had told her. She gestured for him to set Harry on the bed, then shoved the distraught wolf onto another bed, pushing a Draught of Peace into his hand and glaring until he drank it. She turned back to examine Harry's wounds as Lupin drifted off, barely registering Severus walking into the room.

"What happened Albus?" She asked quietly, listening as she waved her wand over a fang mark and muttering something in Latin. The wound healed without a scar, not that it would matter to the poor boy, and she moved on, casting the same spell each time and managing to sneak in the Russian spell to see how Daemon was really doing. She turned her attention to Severus when she noticed him setting a red headed girl on the bed next to Lupin. At her confused look, he pulled something out of his grimey clothing and tossed it lightly to the floor with a sneer of distain.

"I found her writing on the wall, below the first message. The new one would have said 'His body will lie in the chamber forever.' He said quietly, sending a small burst of Fiendfyre at the book, which shrieked loudly, to everyone's surprise.

"What on earth?" Poppy exclaimed, hands flying to her ears as they ran with the after effects. Dumbledore frowned at the charred book, a small ghost of the twinkle appearing in his eyes as he did what he did best, thinking.

"I'm not sure Poppy, but I will find out. Please continue with the...anaysis...if you would." She sighed and nodded, healing the remaining bite marks and then flicking her wand, catching the parchment that appeared. She conjured a quill and scribbled on it for a minute before signing her name with a flourish. Tears lept unbidden to her eyes when Fawkes appeared, grabbing the rolled death cirtificate in his talons before flaming away again. She conjured a chair and sat down hard, staring off into space as she muttered the dreaded words with finality.

"Harry James Potter; Born: July 31st 1989, Died: January 3rd, 2001." Everyone in the room bowed their heads, silence permeating the ward.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Great Hall was silent, black drapes bearing the Potter Crest decorating the golden room. Even Dumbledore had forgone his usual flamboyant attire for black robes, the dark color contrasting severely with his white hair and beard. Ron and Hermione were particularly subdued, Hermione sobbing silently into Ron's robes as the red head stared at the ceiling. At the Slytherin table, one person was missing, the blonde snake having strayed off for reasons unknown.

"If the House Heads would please escort their students, we shall move to the grounds." Dumbledore said, his quiet voice echoing slightly. As one, the numb students stood as one, pushing back their chairs and filing out of the room behind their respective Heads.

Harry lay in a white marble coffin, a stiff suit and tie clinging to his cool skin. He grumbled mentally, waiting for the idiots to slid the top on the damn thing so that he could escape. He heard sobbing and the sound of an aweful lot of people sitting around him.

"...was a kind and gentle child..." He forced down a snicker, keeping his body still and...dead...while they finished the Eulogy. He wasn't kind Or gentle...not that they knew that, and really who could say anything about him? No one had known him long enough to make any assumtions about his character. While he mused, people came to pay their respects, and finally the lid began to close. As soon as the light dissappeared he slipped into the shadows, emerging beside a tree in the forbidden forest and snarling at the white fire that erupted around the coffin. He sighed with joy, letting go of his Harry face and become Daemon Snape once more. Streaching happily, he watched the rest of the funeral with slight relief.

**'Complete success.' **He told Sev, who was standing near the back and looking distinctly emotionless, his arms folded across his chest as he watched the sobbing crowd with distain.

_'Good. I'll "send for you" in about a week, once everything around here dies down a bit.'_

_**'Got it. So basically I'll have to lay low in your place until then. Fun...'**_

_'Don't complain too much. I may be able to bring Mr. Potter back to life.'_

_**'You wouldn't dare.'**_

_'Would so.'_

_**'He'd just get killed again...haven't jumped off the astronomy tower yet...'**_

_'Brat.'_

_**'Git.'**_

_'Slimeball.'_

_**'Snake.'**_

_'Gryffindor.'_

_**'...Death Muncher.'**_

_'...Fine you win. Now go hide in your rooms. Dragon and I will be down in about an hour.'_

_**'Ok. See you then.'**_ Slipping back into the shadows, Daemon grinned, relishing in his freedom. Mort greeted him with a happy hiss, weaving his black head in the air as Daemon scooped him up.

**//I misssed you, Dae.//**

**//And I you. Alasss, Assska isss no more. Sssad, because I liked him. Dumbledore, the bassstard, hit him with a Diffendo before he could die properly.//**

**//He ssshall be misssed. Thisss Harry Potter isss no more, correct?//**

**//Yesss. Now I am free to be Daemon Sssnape and no one else.//**

**//What of the Potter fortune?//**

**//Sssecretly transsferred to the Sssnape family vaults. Not even the old coot can accesss them now. The goblinsss are tricky little buggersss, knew what I wanted when I walked in the door. Of courssse, I'm not a full Wizard, so the confidential ssstatusss wasssn't hard to attain. Riptooth wasss very..ssshall we sssay, Excited, to help me againssst the old man.//**

**//Well that'sss good.//**

**//Yesss indeed.//** Daemon turned onto his side, facing the door and petting Mort's head. The coral snake hissed contently, making Daemon laugh.

**//puddlepuddlepuddlepuddlepuddle...//**

**//I thought you were a sssnake.//**

**//mhmmmm...puddle...// **He snickered, dozing lightly as time oozed by. a few minutes later, or so it seemed to him, something prodded his arm, dragging his conciousness back into reality. He opened his eyes, meeting the gaze of his silver eyed angel.

"Good Afternoon, Dae." Drake teased, sliding onto the bed and curling up next to him.

"mhmm...not good...hungry." The sleepy vampire mumbled, nuzzling the back of Drake's neck and breathing in the intoxicating scent.

"Well drink then. I don't want you rampaging on the students...or drinking from anyone else."

"mhm...Why not? Weasle sounds mighty tastey."

"Not funny...well, yeah it is, but still. Just hush and drink." Drake smirked, his slight intake of breath the only noise when Daemon bit. Seven minutes later they were both sleeping peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms.

--DREAM/FLASHBACK--

Sev stared down at him, gently rocking him back and forth as he nawed on a stiff rubber bottle, filled with the new red liquid. He chewed at the annoying thing and finally punctured it, gurgling happily as he suckled on it, his green eyes crossing slightly as his stomach filled. 

"Daemon..." Green eyes snapped open to stare into the obsidian orbs above him. He cocked his head curiously, the bottle planted firmly between his teeth. Sev smiled softly at him, stroking the short spikes of black hair that stuck up all over his head. "You must not drink from anything but what I give you, at least until I say so. The ministry doesn't take well to your kind...and they would take you away from me. Understand?" the black locks bobbed wildly as he shook his head vigorously, the drink sloshing thickly against the glass bottle. "Good." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switch scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daemon looked around curiously, holding tightly to his father's hand as they entered the huge white Manor. A tall man with long white blonde hair met them near the door, a littel boy with the smae color hair and eyes standing next to him. Green eyes locked with silver for a moment as the two boys sized each other up and they both shivered slightly, feeling somethign strange settle in the air around them.

"Daemon, say hello to Mr. Malfoy." Sev urged him forward, smiling as the seven year old extended a hand to the tall aristocrat.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. My name is Daemon. It is a pleasure to meet you." Malfoy's eyes widened fractionally at the icy touch, but he smiled at the greeting. 

"Please Daemon, call me Lucius. This is my son, Draco." The other boy stepped forward, raising his chin proudly.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor. My name is Draco." The two boys shook hands, each ignoring the slight tingling in their fingers, then both turned and grinned at their fathers.

"Go show Daemon around Little Dragon. Meet us in the dining room for lunch at the usual time." Lucius smiled down at the two boys, who promptly turned and walked off, already chatting quietly. Severus smirked after them and followed Lucius into his office.

--------------------------------

"So...Why are you so cold?" Draco asked curiously, sitting on a blanket in the grass and sipping at a cup of milk. Daemon looked surprised for a moment and stared off into space, thinking.

"I'm...ummm...Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Ok, I guess."

"I'm a half-vampire. I was bitten when I was three."

"Really?" Daemon nodded. "That's soo cool! I'm friends with a vampire!"

"HALF-vampire..." He reminded him with a grin.

"I know who you really are, Dae."

"Huh? What're you on about Drake? Did you eat any of those wild mushrooms again?" Drake flushed, embarassed for a second, then continued.

"You're Harry Potter. I heard Sev and Dad talking about it the other night."

"Yeah, so?"

"You don't seem angry..."

"Why would I be? I'm NOT Harry Potter. I am Daemon Tobias Snape since before I was born. James may have given me a different name for a short time, but that doesn't make it who I am. Just...Don't tell annyone, or else Dumbledore will come and take me away from you and Sev."

"I won't. I just wanted to hear it from you. Friends forever?"

"And always."

--End Dream--

A week went by, in which Daemon lurked in the shadows perfecting his powers and eavesdropping on everyone. Then one sunday Sev slipped him a portkey and told him to go to Hogsmead for a bit. Once there he wandered for a few hours, stocking up on blood flavored candies before the familiar, but not loved, jerk behind his naval carried him the short distance to the gates. Once he had picked himself up from the ground, he smiled sheepishly at Sev and Dumbles, who had come to greet him. As they trecked back to the castle, the doors opened and Lupin stepped out, a suitcase in hand.

_**'Oh bother...' **_Daemon thought to Sev, who looked around curiously.

_'What is it?'_

_**'Lupin.'**_

_'Ah...Damn.'_

"Remus! Leaving so soon?" Dumbledore asked, striding up to the werewolf with Sev and Daemon trailing slightly behind him.

"Yes Albus. The full moon is nearing and i need to go and collect my thoughts."

"Do you have need of the Wolfsbane?" Sev asked, stepping forward slightly, with Daemon at his elbow.

"No, I still have a few vials. Who is that?" The shabby man cocked he head at Daemon, who tilted his head the other way, smirking slightly. Remus lifted his lip in a snarl, copied by Daemon, and looked at Dumbledore, eyes flashing. "You have a vampire child at the school?! Albus are you mad?" Dumbledore stared calmly back at him, shifting his gaze to look at Sev when the other man cleared his throat.

"Daemon is a Half-Vampire, for your information." Sev retailated, pulling Daemon closer to him as he glared at the stunned wolf.

"...Half-vampire or not, how can you trust him?" Daemon's eyes flashed at this and he glared at Remus, leaning slightly on Sev as he wrapped a protective arm around his chest.

"I don't see how you can say anything about me, Lupin. I am Daemon Snape, and my Father trusts me enough to be here. Not that it's any of your business, Were-wolf." He bit out, hazel eyes glinting dangerously as he stared at Lupin. The werewolf stared hard at him a second, thinking, and breathed deeply. Lemon and green tea...Parchment and wine....Blood and Earth. His amber eyes narrowed fractionally as he stared at the small boy, his enhanced vision picking out the rim of a contact. Then he dropped his gaze, sighing softly.

"Sorry...I was just surprised. With everything that's happened...Nevermind. I must be going. Albus, Severus...Daemon." He brushed past them calmly, nodding to each as he passed. Daemon's eyes narrowed this time.

_**'He suspects...'**_

_'Great...'_ Severus growled inaudibly and entered the castle, heading for the dungeons while Dumbles swept off to do Merlin knows what. Daemon thought for a moment and then went in search of Drake, finally finding him curled in the Slytherin Common room, reading. He promptly sat down on the blonde's lap, making him drop his book, and grinned at him. Drake bounced with glee, wrapping his arms around the smaller vampire.

"Welcome back!"

"Glad to be back." Daemon muttered, curling up next to his Dragon and drifting off, his mind whirling with questions and plots.

_**M.P.O.: Yeah I know, a bit rushed on the "getting rid of Potter" thing, but hey, it couldn't wait. or at least I couldn't wait anyway... Either way, tell me what you think! PLEASE!!! Also, this will be the end of the Second year portion...nothing really happens after the Chamber is closed soo it's really quite pointless to continue with that year. THRID YEAR NEXT!!!!! WHEEEEE!!!!**_


	12. A Black Night

M.P.O.: Hello guys! I'm sooo glad you liked the last chapter! I was afraid some of you would hate me for ending it so quickly. Oh well, flame all you want, I'll read it, sniffle and move on. =] But enough rambling, let's go!

_About bloody time... _Hey! Oh, this is my muse, the wonderful and devious, Shinja. _Damn straight. _Oh hush and get writing. _As you wish, Bella._

Chapter 11: A Black Knight

'He's at Hogwarts...He's at Hogwarts...' The thought ran rampant in his mind, like a fly that wanted out of a jar, but couldn't find the lid. He growled, pushing his weary limbs forward as the current dragged at him, his paws slicing through the cold water like a blunt knife. A storm raged overhead, twisting the sea to it's will as he fought his way through, cutting across the current to avoid being dragged under. Steel grey eyes glowed with a strange light, their icy depths filled with an eerie emotion, not unlike insanity.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Diagon Alley is way too crowded...Can't we come back later?" Daemon grumbled as Drake led him through the crowd, side-stepping yet another gaggle of chattering witches. The blonde smirked and looked back slightly, tugging on the cold hand clasped in his own.

"Quit whining and come on. Sev's waiting for us at Gringotts and I promised we wouldn't keep him waiting."

"You're beyond irritating now. This is just plain rediculous."

"There are no boggarts around here..."

"Ha Ha..."

"Cheer up Mr. Grumpy. School starts in a week, you're free, and we're together. Now COME ON!" He tugged again, this time succeding in pulling the resiliant vampire a few feet forward. Daemon grumbled a bit more, but stepped up next to him, his hazel eyes flashing in the sunlight as he stared out over the crowd.

"Fine Dragon. But I still don't see why we're here at all. It's bloody annoying being pushed around by these...people. Makes me want to bite someone."

"You'll see Dae. Now come on, we're late, no thanks to you and your resisting. You get to deal with Sev when we get there."

"Grrrr..." They pushed their way forward, Daemon growling whenever someone brushed past him, and finally made it to Gringotts. Sev glared down at them, tapping his foot irritably as the two ran up the steps hand in hand.

"About time. What kept you?" Drake pushed Daemon forward a bit, pretending to cower behind him.

It's all his fault Uncle Sev! He wouldn't quit complaining. Eat him, not poor, unsatisfying, little ol' me." Sev's lips quirked upwards and he pulled them both into the shade of the building, nodding at a goblin as they walked through the doors. Daemon tilted his head backwards, looking at Drake upside down as they walked.

"You are anything but unsatisfying. OR poor." He smirked, giving Drake a quick peck on the lips before standing upright again. The blond grinned back and reclaimed his hand as they stepped into Riptooth's office and shut the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daemon stared at the picture of a laughing man, his head tilted to one side as he studied the man's gaunt face and lank black hair. He jumped when Sev spoke up beside him.

"Sirius Black. He escaped Azkaban a few weeks ago. He's the one who betrayed Harry Potter's parents to the Dark Lord twelve years ago. They say he's gone insane, but I don't beleive it. That bastard never was totally there in the first place."

"What was he in Azkaban for?"

"Murdering Peter Pettigrew and the accidental killing of thirteen muggles."

"Ah. Anyone know why he might have gotten out?"

"Supposedly to kill Harry Potter and finish the job his master started, but we all know Mr. Potter is dead. We can only keep an eye out and hope they recapture him. Now come on, the train's about to leave and we all know you can't miss it." He rolled his eyes and hugged Daemon, watching as the eager boy hopped onto the train and waved goodbye. Daemon disappeared into the hallway and the train set off, steam billowing from the engine as it wound down the tracks.

Ron and Hermione sat silently in the last compartment, occationally glancing at the sleeping man on the other side. Hermione had her nose in a book, as usual, but she looked up as the train began to slow down.

"We can't be there yet..." She muttered, turning to squint out the window. Ice creeped across the glass with a soft cracking sound as the pane of glass froze. The lights chose that moment to go out and she shrieked when their compartment door opened and somebody fell inside.

"OW!"

"Who's there?"

"Weasley?"

"Snape? Oh Merlin, not you two."

"Hey, you're not the best of company either Weasle."

"Quiet." Everyone shut up as a sharp crack split the air, light illuminating the now awake man, who was holding a fistfull of flames and staring around at them all. Daemon looked up from where he was sprawled across Weasley's legs and on top of Drake, scowling slightly when he realized who it was.

"Hello again, Lupin." He said, extracting himself from the tangle and helping Drake to his feet. Lupin looked surprised upon seeing Daemon, but quickly covered it with a mask. Hermione smiled at Daemon, kicking Ron who was glaring at the two intruders.

"Hello Daemon. How was your summer?" She asked nicely. He smiled at her while brushing dust off of his and Drake's robes.

"Just fine Hermione. A bit boring, but otherwise OK. And how was your summer?"

"It was...quiet." She said, frowning a bit and lowering her head to wipe at the tears that came to her eyes. Harry's death had hit her hard and she still grieved for the small boy she had become friends with. Daemon noticed this and patted her shoulder ackwardly, shooting a Don't-you-dare-say-it glance at Drake, who was about to complain. Drake smiled sheepishly and stuck his tongue out at Daemon, who mimed biting it, making Ron gag and Lupin's eyebrows shoot into his hairline. Hermione wiped her eyes and smiled back at Daemon, sitting back down and rubbing her arms.

"It's getting kind of chilly in here, don't you think?" Daemon frowned, glancing around and sitting down opposite the two Gryffindors, pulling Drake down beside him.

"I think...wait, what's that?" They all turned towards the compartment door, where a shadow had appeared, vaguely humanoid in shape. The door slid open slowly, letting in a blast of cold air and making Daemon jump to his feet, growling as he shoved Drake behind him. He searched the figure, eyes locking on a scabbed hand that grasped the door with long rotting fingers, and sucked in a breath, slamming up his Occlumency shields. Faint screaming reached his ears as he fought to remember a spell that might get rid of it, and he gritted his teeth as the creature came closer. Rattling breath pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to see a black hood filling his vision, a clammy hand wrapped around his throat. Closing his eyes, he dropped to the floor, disappearing into a shadow just as Lupin called out a spell. The creature seemed to hiss at the silvery substance pouring from Lupin's wand and backed off, letting the door snap shut once more. The werewolf turned back around, expecting to see Daemon lying on the floor in a heap, only to find no sign of the young boy. Drake, Ron, and Hermione sat in their seats, shivering fiercely. Lupin dug in one of his pockets, pulling out a bar of chocolate, which he quickly snapped into quarters, handing it to the three students. He started when Drake's gaze came back to reality and the blonde's silver eyes searched every inch of the cabin, finally landing on Lupin. He growled, jumping to his feet and forcing Remus to step back.

"Where. Is. He?" He snarled, hand wrapped around the handle of his wand. Lupin pointed towards the floor, his expression one of sheer confusion as the young Malfoy dropped to the floor and looked under a seat. His mouth dropped open when Drake reached into a shadow, his arm roving around as though searching for something. Drake frowned, and then a small smile graced his lips as his fingers caught on fabric. Tugging slowly, he pulled Daemon out of the shadows and into his lap, ignoring the stunned look of the other occupant's faces as he brushed back the jet black bangs. Daemon's eyes were closed, his face blank and drenched with sweat that Drake wiped away with his sleeve. Grabbing the hunk of chocolate Lupin had given him, Drake bit into it and chewed slowly before gently parting Daemon's lips and pressing his wrist to the sharp canines within. Without opening his eyes, Daemon latched onto the wrist, curling close around the arm and drinking deeply.

'Dae...wake up, love.'

'Mhmm...Dragon? Wha...?'

'You were attacked by a...creature, and fell into the shadows. Come on and wake up now. I want to see those beautiful green eyes of yours.'

'Too tired...'

'Don't make me get Sev...'

'Alright alright...wait...I do have my contacts in right?'

'Yes, now wake up before I tickle you. And quit drinking please, or I'll fall asleep too.' Drake smiled down at Daemon as the vampire twitched and opened his eyes, the hazel orbs unfocused for a few seconds. Then Daemon lifted his head, gently kissing the bit marks he had made, and curled up into a ball once more.

"Dae... Get up."

"Mhm...Don't wanna..." Hermione stifled a giggle at the childish answer, squeaking in surprise when a hazel eye opened and looked right at her. Daemon groaned and sat up, rubbing his head and yawning widely before getting off of Drake and pulling the blonde to his feet. Lupin looked thoughtful and a bit annoyed, but shrugged it off for the moment. The train was finally moving again and Daemon pulled open the door, checking the hallway before he walked out, dragging Drake with him and tossing a goodbye over his shoulder. The door slid shut behind them and Lupin looked mildly surprised, turning to the other two with a questioning glance.

"Probably going to shadow stalk to Hogwarts before anyone else to talk to his father." Hermione answered, opening her book once more and nibbling on the chocolate, careful not to get any on her robes. Lupin nodded at the answer, planning on having a talk with the illusive Potions Master when the train arrived. Sure enough, when he clambered out onto the platform, neither Draco nor Daemon was to be found, either in the carriges or out of them. Remus scowled and snagged a carrige, nodding mutely to the thestral that sniffed at him as he climbed inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sev was a bit surprised when both Daemon and Drake stepped out of the shadows behind his chair in the entrance hall, Daemon looking half asleep and paler than normal. He frowned, an inkling as to what might have happened worming it's way into his head. Daemon sat down heavily in the empty seat beside him and grabbed for his coffee, muttering something about caffeine and 'Damn cloaked beasties.' Drake stood beside him and answered Sev's unasked question.

"The train was...searched...by something. It was weird. Daemon reacted the worst to whatever it did, so bad that he fell into the shadows, unconcious."

"Damn...I told Dumbledore the Dementors wouldn't be a good idea, especially with some of the more...mature...children."

"Dementors? You mean the guards of Azkaban? What're they doing here....OH...Black. I don't get it, Potter's dead...Wouldn't the bastard have heard about it by now?"

"Language Draco, and the Ministry insisted, for some twisted reason known only to Fudge and his crew. Did he get any chocolate?"

"I did..."

"Good. Best you two get to your seats, the carriges have arrived. And can I have my coffee back Daemon?" The sleepy boy half growled in annoyance and shoved the empty mug back with a small grin before loping off to his seat, followed closely by Drake. Sev shook his head as the first of the students poured in, most of them surprised to see the notorious Vipers already seated with their preferred table. He noticed Daemon rest his head on Drake's chest, his eyes half open as he watched the sorting, and made a note to give Dumbledore, and Fudge if he got the chance, a peice of his mind. He scowled down the table, where Lupin was frowning at his steak, his expression thoughtful, and a bit confused. The werewolf jerked his head up when Dumbledore announced the reason for their hosting of Dementors.

"Sirius Black is wanted for breaking out of Axkaban prison, as many of you have probably heard. He is rumored to be heading for Hogwarts, and thus Minister Fudge saw fit to protect the school. I ask that you do not do anything to make the Guards suspicious, or try to sneak around them. They do not need eyes to see though spells or glamors, so hiding is useless. Follow the rules and you will be safe. A good night to you all!" With that, the hall emptied, leaving the staff members, plus a sleeping Daemon and a half asleep Drake in the great golden room. Sev walked quietly over to the two boy's, hefting Daemon's lanky frame into his arms and nudging Drake with his knee.

"Come on, before you fall asleep in the middle of the floor." Drake nodded, rubbing his eyes, and shuffled to the door, the odd threesome watched closely by amber eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Daemon was fine, his energy back tenfold, and he spent the morning annoying peeves and half the older students by clinging to the walls with a sticking charm and walking around on the ceiling, scaring some firsties in the process. Drake stayed below him, snickering quietly, and toting their bags as Daemon worked off his belated sugar rush (Sev's coffee is black, but with lots o' sugar). Around eight, they entered the great hall to get their schedules from Sev, who raised an eyebrow at Daemon, as he was currently sticking to the doors and grinning like an Imp. Rolling his eyes at the vampire's antics, he handed them their schedule, a single peice of parchment since they had the same classes, and swept off to terrorize a group of first years. Daemon unstuck himself from the doors, dropping gracefully to the floor beside Drake and peering at the slip of parchment.

"So what do we have?"

"Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions monday, wednesday and friday. Then Defense, Trasnfiguration and History of Magic on tuesdays and thursdays. All of which will be with the Gryffs. Oh so fun."

"Don't think too negatively, Dragon. We're not Snakes anymore remember? House rivalries don't hold us back any longer."

"I still think that Weasle and a few others need a good hexing. Granger is ok as long as she's not quoting something from some book or another."

"Glad to see I've brought you out of your old prejudices."

"You did that years ago. to both me AND my father. Why you put at Badger in his bed, I'll never know."

"He had it comming. He pranked me."

"By doing what?"

"He....Fine, He filled my room with bunnies...dyed PINK! Evil wabbits!!!"

"Wabbits...?"

"You heard me."

"Still...We should get going, else we'll be late for class."

"Too true."

M.P.O.: Here you go, Third year is finally here. Third year is going to be a bit slower in getting posted, seeing as i have no written drafts for it yet, and it's hard to come up with something for it due to the drastic changes i made in it. (for those who've read my other fic DC, no pun intended.=P) Anywhop, please review and tell me what you thought!


	13. Defense

M.P.O.: Hello guys! glad you like the last chapter so much! Angelinvestigationsfan, thanks for the tip about the mis-spellings and such, but I assure you, everything will be redone and spell checked as soon as the story is complete. As for the Marysueishness, I'm not sure what exactly you mean, as I try not to let my characters get that way. Thanks for taking the time to review though, and I'm glad you decided to keep reading. This Chappy is dedicated to George1Bob2 for being the first to review the last chapter! Good for you George1Bob2!

Chapter 12: Defense

Daemon stared around the classroom as the other students entered nervously, not that he could blame them. Their first teacher had been a possessed madman, and their second a fraud, terrified of one student for Merlin's sake. Smirking slightly, Daemon whistled lightly, twirling his wand idly as he waited for the class to settle down. Lupin stood at the front of the room, his amber gaze flickering to land on the two Vipers, as Drake and Daemon called themselves, sitting in the back of the room. Finally the bell rang and everyone turned to stare expectantly at either Lupin or Daemon, wondering which would do something first. Daemon grinned and waved a hand lazily towards the faintly annoyed professor, chuckling when a few of the students looked disappointed at his lack of interest in their current guinea pig. Drake rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned on Daemon, ignoring the disapproving glance Lupin was giving them both.

"What do they think you are? The authority on Defense Professors?"

"Uh, yeah Dragon. See my shiny badge?" Daemon flicked a finger at his chest, where a silver badge appeared, the edges smokey and as distorted as the Shadows they came from. The fake medal gleamed, black letters standing out against the shiny crome finish. "Destroyer of Crappy Teachers...perfect title don't you think?" Drake just snickered in response, resting his head on Daemon's chest as Lupin began to lecture them on the current creature up for study, a Boggart.

"Who can tell me what a Boggart does? Ah, Ms. Granger?"

"A Boggart shifts to be whatever a person fears most of all."

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor. Now can anyone tell me about the disadvantage our test subject might experience today?"

"It won't be able to tell what it should become because there's so many of us."

"Very nice Mr. Zabini. Ten points to Slytherin. Now, everyone line up. Mr. Longbottom, step forward please." Neville swallowed hard and stepped forward shakily as everyone else shuffled around, the majority being careful to keep away from the Vipers, who stood in the center of the line. Mort poked his head out of Daemon's sleeve, looking faintly amused at the fear he could smell on the air.

_//Thessse humansss are ssscared? Sssuch ussselesss worriesss.//_

_**//Not everyone isss asss fearlessss asss you, Mort.//**_

"Now, Neville is it? What do you fear most?" Lupin asked, leaning forward slightly when Neville mumbled the answer while shaking from head to toe. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"S-snape." He mumbled louder, earning a slight chuckle from Daemon and Drake. Lupin looked amused again and stepped back, his mouth twitching slightly.

"Good, now can you picture your Grandmother's clothes?" Daemon scowled at that, narrowing his eyes at the inferring Professor as Longbottom mumbled a list of his Gran's clothing.

_**'If he's afraid of who I think he is, people will pay...'**_

_'Don't worry about it. Just think, Sev in a green dress and a handbag...'_ Daemon couldn't help the snort of laughter that came out at the image, ignoring Lupin's suddenly questioning look as the wardrobe door snapped open quietly. Everyone grew quiet as a pale white hand fumbled at the doorframe, the body of a devilish looking Daemon Snape stepping smoothly out of the door. Scowling, Drake grabbed a muttering Weasley and shoved him forward, blocking Neville from sight. The ploy worked and Boggart Daemon disappeared, leaving behind a very big and very hairy spider, which clicked it's pinchers at a terrified Ron Weasley.

"Good one..." Daemon muttered as Weasle stuttered the charm, the entire class laughing at the sight of a gigantic newspaper beating the poor spider senseless. Snake..."Ridiculous!"...Jack in the Box. Panther..."Ridiculous!"...Kitten. then Drake stepped forward, his wand held at the ready. The Boggart seemed to consider him for a moment before becoming a whirlwind and reappearing as Daemon, eyes red with Bloodlust and his robes splattered with the thick liquid. Drake froze, his breath coming in short bursts before Daemon stepped forward calmly, staring his doppleganger in the face, while it sneered back at him. A sharp crack later and Drake lay sprawled on the ground, his neck torn open and blood pooling on the ground around him. Daemon regarded it impassivly for a second, blinking when it shifted again. Sev, lying dead, eyes wide and glassy...Himself, a demon of darkness, consumed by blood and reveling in the taking of life...finally, a Dementor, it's rattling breath filling his ears and stealing his breath. Faintly annoyed by now, Daemon raised his wand, muttering a short "Ridiculous" in Parseltongue, and then staring at the clown doll that was left. A quick "HA!" later and Daemon had walked out, Drake under his arm as he escorted the shivering Viper to the dungeons.

"Well...that was...strange." Lupin muttered, musing on the strange behavior of Daemon's Boggart after dismissing the stunned class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dragon..." Drake looked up, his silver eyes wide with fear and hurt. Seeing Daemon alive and unbloodied, he flung himself at the boy's chest, sobbing quietly into the black robes. Daemon rubbed soothing circles on Drake's back, letting the distraught boy get himself back together after the lesson. The western tower was empty, the cool September air flowing smoothly around them as they huddled together at the top of the special place. He continued to sooth Drake until the blonde had stopped crying and curled contently against his side, pale hands wrapped in Daemon's robes as if unwilling to let go of him. "Better?" Daemon asked quietly, carding his fingers through the short blonde locks gently. Drake half-smiled, twisting a bit to look up at him.

"Much." He answered, giving the other boy a quick peck on the lips before cuddling closer to him, the light breeze tugging at their robes playfully.

"There you two are." Daemon raised an eyebrow at Sev, who had appeared behind them, as silent as ever.

"I don't know where else we could be...I don't own a time turner. Nor do I have a doppleganger...at least I don't think so." He grinned up at Sev, his long fingers cardingDrae's blonde locks gently as the boy dozed peacefully against his chest.

"Yeah, yeah. It's cold. You should come back inside before the both of you catch a chill."

"Sure thing." Sev shook his head, amused, when Daemon gathered the sleeping Viper in his arms and slid into a shadow, leaving the Potions Master to stare at the setting sun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'N-no...It can't be true...not Harry...' A large Grim-like dog stared at the tattered paper below it, the unmoving picture featuring a young boy with jet black hair and a peaceful expression. The image of a coffin lid slid over the boy's face, the title above it cold as the shadows around him.

_"Wizarding World's Savior, Dead!_

_Later this evening, barely a day into the new school term, Harry Potter was brutally killed by a large snake, known as a Basilisk, the King of Serpents. The young boy had been found in Diagon Alley not three weeks previous, and had been sorted into Gryffindor House at the start of the new term. The current Medi-witch and Healer, Madam Poppy Pomfrey, declaired our Saviors death at precicly 3:27am. The Wizarding World grieves for it's lost Hero and hopes that wherever he may be, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is happy with the outcome of his war..."_

A howl of grief split the cool night air, the eerie sound echoing against the thick trees that surrounded him and reaching the ears of a cirtain Potions Master currently standing atop the tallest tower in Hogwarts.

M.P.O.: sorry it's so short, but third year's giving me a bit of writers block. it's hard to think of what Sirius might do. Ah well, I'll get over it in a bit! More fun next chapter! please leave a review, even one saying "This sucks" would be nice. at least I would know what you guys think of it.


	14. Answersto Goofy Questions

M.P.O.: Hey guys! quick answer to a reviewed question and then you can read!

Who is Viper?- Viper is what Daemon and Drake are called as they have no house anymore. Since second year they have been separate from the houses, living in Sev's rooms due to Daemon's vampirism and the resulting unexpected changes. "Viper" comes from Daemon's familiar, Mort, who is a venomous species, and from the two's old affiliation to Slytherin house. They can sit wherever they want in the great hall, but they usually choose Slytherin table, or eat in a corner by themselves. They still have classes with their old house though, as it's easier to keep them on the same schedule. Their robes have no House crest, only the Hogwarts one, and the crest that shows they are under Sev's guardianship while at school. As for House points and Detentions, they merely get longer and harder detentions than the others, and get a bonus Detention with Sev, just for doing something wrong. Hope that clears it up for you, and thanks for reviewing again, angelsinvestigationsfan!

Here you go!

Chapter 13: Answers...to Goofy Questions.

Remus was annoyed-no scratch that, thoroughly pissed off. The Snapes were hiding something, especially the younger one, and he _really_ wanted to find out what. The werewolf paced his office, a finger on his chin, and a scowl set firmly on his worn features.

'Dammit! Why do I get the feeling that He's more than he appears?!'

**'Because he smelled funny...' **The wolf inside him spoke up, a mental image of it licking its chops appearing in the forefront of Lupin's mind. Sighing, Lupin conjured a mental image of himself and turned to face the wolf, a raised eyebrow his only response. **'He smelled like Death...which we now know to be because of the vampirism in him. But he also smelled familiar, and that's what's confusing your senses Cub.'**

'I am not a cub, Moony. And I know that he smelled familiar...I just can't place it. Snape is up to something and I'm going to find out if it takes me all year to do so.'

**'tsk. Can you not see it?'**

'See what?'

**'You cannot see beyond the face of your old rival. Look beyond the Snape family features. There you will find your answer.' **

'If you already know, then tell me.'

**'Nope. You've got to do this yourself, Cub. I cannot be involved in these sort of private matters, only push you in the general direction. From here on, you're on your own.'**

'For the zillianth time, I. AM. NOT. A. CUB!'

**'You are to me, little Remus. Isn't it time for your next lesson?'**

'Crap...' Lupin turned away from the smug looking wolf and opened his eyes once more, blinking rapidly as the room came back into focus. He straightened his robes and stepped briskly from the room, entering a sea of young faces for the third time that day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daemon stared at the sky above him, idly ripping up strips of grass as Drake messed with his long hair. He felt a slight tug and looked up to see the blond holding a handful of black locks, grinning down at him. Smirking slightly, he grabbed the back of Drake's head, pulling him forward for a kiss before the other could react. Though short and unannounced, Drake's surprise did nothing to alter the passion in the quick spit swapping session. Amused, Daemon let go of his Dragon's head and watched as the dazed boy sat back up, shaking his head experimentally.

"Wow...That was..."

"Unexpected?"

"No...amazing. Where on Earth did you learn that?" Drake stared down at him, beautiful features twisted in an expression of confusion.

"No one has touched my lips but you, Little Dragon." Daemon answered, running one fingernail along his beloveds cheek to smooth out the jealous wrinkles that had appeared there. Drake relaxed at the soothing touch and leaned back against the tree trunk, his long fingers teasing out the tangles in the long black hair splayed across his lap. The sun played across the lake in a fantastic display of color, almost searing to the gaze as the various reds, yellows, oranges, and blues clashed violently, yet harmoniously. Daemon sighed happily, wishing the word would pause here and now, letting him stay young and still halfway human with his Dragon by his side. But it was not to be, for at that moment who should show up but Weasley and his motley crew. Daemon barely gave them a glance as he shifted against Drake, unobtrusively drawing his wand, a beautiful example of Ash and powdered vampire fangs (special order from Germany). Drake turned his head slightly to look at the three towering Gryffindors, raising an eyebrow at their stances and the wands clenched in their fists.

"What are you doing here Snape? This is MY tree. You should clear out right now, bloody fag." Weasle spat, his wand pointing directly at Daemon's temple. Daemon however, yawned and shifted so that he was resting on his elbows, staring the red headed wonder down.

"Why? It's not your tree. Your name's not on it. Frankly, I could care less about what you think of my personal life, as its none of your business anyway. Goodbye." With that he laid back down, ignoring the irritated Lions in favor of watching the leaves above him dance.

"Y-you...freaking gay wad!" Ron sputtered, eyes flashing with rage. Daemon merely tilted his head back, an amused smirk playing across his lips.

"Trying for the next Quirrell, eh Weasley? You do a good job, you've even got the parasite...OH wait, that's your head, so sorry." Drake snickered quietly as Weasley's face grew even redder under his equally red hair. The other two Lion's, Seamus and Dean, hid their own chuckles with quick silencing charms and a faked coughing fit. Something behind the three boys made Daemon's grin get a bit wider and he stood slowly, folding his arms casually as he leaned against Drake, who smirked at the Gryffs.

"Jealous much Weasley? Upset that you couldn't have a piece of the attractive Vipers? Didn't figure you for that kind of guy, but it explains a lot. Tell me Finnegan, how many times does he end up in your bed at night?" The words seemed to spring a trigger, sending Weasley forward with a snarl of rage as he attempted to wrap his hands around Drake's neck. He was stopped however, by Daemon grabbing both hands in his icy grip and squeezing, hard. The unicorn hair wand dropped from Ron's limp fingers with a barely heard clatter as Drake stunned the other two boys before they could do anything besides stare. A smooth voice from behind them made Ron quiver in his sneakers and sink, whimpering to the ground, his wrists still caught in Daemon's vice-like grip.

"Mr. Weasley, I believe that you have earned yourself a detention with me this afternoon. Mr. Snape, release him so that he can inform his housemates exactly how these three lost 150 points in ten minutes." Daemon nodded at Sev and let go, turning swiftly to stand beside Drake as Weasley cowered in fear. Sev stared down at the quivering mass of Lion with disdain written in every feature. "I was not aware, Mr. Weasley, of how badly prejudiced you were against students who preferred...different...ways to express themselves. You will come to my office at 7:00 tonight, with a three foot apology to Messrs Malfoy and Snape, explaining how you were wrong in your actions and that you intend to keep your thoughts to yourself. Anything less will be tossed in the trash and you will serve another detention until you get it right, am I clear?"

"Y-yes Sir."

"Good, now go, and take Messrs Finnegan and Thomas with you. 150 points from Gryffindor for your complete lack of respect." Ron swallowed and stood shakily, flicking his wand and levitating the two stunned boys after him as he ran off. Sev snickered quietly before turning to Drake with a raised eyebrow. "And detention for you Draco, for instigating the fight. You know better than to talk back. Daemon you may serve it with him, as you did nothing to stop him." Both boys bowed their heads, muttering a quiet 'yes sir' as he turned to walk away. When the Potions Master had re-entered the castle, they turned back to each other and shrugged, returning to their original places, Daemon sprawled on the grass with his head resting on Drake's knee as the boy leaned against the trunk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius stared out from between two trees, his curiosity peaking as he watched the interaction between the five boys. A low growl rose in his throat upon seeing his old rival, but he quieted it in favor of listening closer to the conversation. The two...Slytherins?...confused his senses to no end. The dark haired one smelled of Blood and Earth, whereas the other smelled of that, Chocolate and Vanilla. It made him want to sneeze in frustration and he did so, freezing as a voice drifted across the grass towards him.

"What was that?"

"Mhm?"

"Sounded like a dog sneezing. But there's no dogs around here."

"Can't be too sure about that Drake."

"You're right...see anything?"

"Yeah. There's a scruffy looking black mutt staring at us. I think he can hear us due to the expression on it's face and the stiffness in it's limbs."

"Ah, knew it. You going to call it over?"

"I don't know. It looks mighty skinny, like its been starved or something. You still have that biscuit I gave you earlier?" Sirius' stomach growled loudly at the mention of food and he took a half-step forward before stopping again, his eyes picking out something...familiar...on the dark ones face. Then, dismissing it for a moment, he edged closer, sniffing wildly upon catching the scent of a very warm biscuit in the dark haired ones hand.

"That's it. Come here, you big fellow. I'm not going to hurt you." Sirius sniffed the biscuit eagerly and grabbed it gently before wolfing it down. The boys laughed and the blond one reached forward slowly to scratch behind his ears. Unwillingly he let out a happy whine, leaning into the gentle rub as the other one examined him curiously.

"I think he's a purebred, though he looks like a mutt. Good head and a nice stance. Hell I think if he's cleaned up a bit he'd make a good show dog."

"Show dog?"

"Muggle thing. People breed and show their dogs. A bit silly, but it's the same thing you Purebloods do at Christmas parties and such."

"Hey!"

"It's true! I've seen your father in public! I swear that man takes more time to get ready in the morning than your mother does!"

"So Father's a little vain. You are too, with your long hair."

"As if. I braid it with a charm every morning. Takes three minutes. Last time I remember, your father took thirty minutes in the bathroom, just to go to Diagon for a potions ingredient!"

"So? The minister was supposed to be there that day. Father wanted to uphold his reputation."

"He's afraid of the Huffs and he thinks he needs to uphold his public image? I really should have sent out those photo's I got of him screaming in terror of a BADGER!"

"Ah, but then he would have sent out the photo's of you surrounded by Pink bunnies, bawling like a two year old."

"...Touche..." Sirius watched the exchange, amused. He liked these two, apparently pranksters, or at least one of them anyway, and not of Syltherin house if what he could see from their badges was true. Though the lack of a house crest and the single Hogwarts crest confused him a bit, he didn't let it show, and merely laid down beside them, enjoying the attention and soaking up the sun's warm rays.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daemon trudged up to the third floor for a detention with Lupin, grumbling all the way. He could have shadow stalked there, but as he was preparing himself to meet with the idiot wolf, without Drake, he chose to walk, hopefully annoying the old man in the process. He arrived barely on time and grudgingly pushed open the door, scowling at the very wolfish smell emanating like a foul cologne around the entire defense classroom. Lupin leaned against a desk a little ways away, his arms crossed as he waited for Daemon to fully enter the room. Wrinkling his nose in disgust and drop kicking the urge to tear apart the man, Daemon walked forward gracefully, his expression one of annoyance and a bit of amusement.

"Now, to begin you detention, we are going to have a talk."

"About what, Moony? Or is this Remus I'm talking to?" He asked, tilting his head to one side as his grin widened. Lupin stared at him for a second before shaking his head slightly.

"Harry, you're talking to Remus right now. If it was Moony, you'd probably be in pieces by now."

"Who's Harry? And I'm afraid you're wrong about that, Sir. You would be the bloody mess around here, not me."

"You are Harry...Harry Potter as a matter of fact." Lupin smirked as though satisfied with his analysis, and nearly fell off of the desk in surprise when Daemon burst out laughing.

"You...hahaha...think that I'm Harry...haha...bloody Potter?! That is too rich Lupin! Marauder you were, and still are old man!"

"Wha...hey wait?! How do you know about the Marauders?"

"Think Professor...Who is my Father?"

"Oh...right." Lupin had the sense to look sheepish, and scuffed the toe of his boot against the floor, looking up in time to see Daemon sliding into a shadow, smirking at him.

"Detention's over Professor, and You have it the wrong way. See ya!" Lupin scowled at the hazel eyes that disappeared seconds later, and slammed his fist on the desk, thinking hard.

'You have it the wrong way...? What the hell does that mean?'

'Think about it Cub...surely your brain can handle something this simple.' Moony appeared in his mental rooms, rubbing his furry hands together with glee and examining a puzzle...the puzzle that happened to look like Daemon Snape. Remus leaned over the puzzle himself, sighing at the few pieces he had managed to put together, next to the millions that littered the table.

'I said that he was Harry Potter...he denied the fact...No...no he Didn't deny it..."You have it the Wrong Way" he said. I thin he meant that Harry Potter is HIM. Which would mean that Lily...Oh Gods...."

"Congratulations Cub, you've found another match." As Moony spoke, two more pieces flew to join the slowly growing outline of Daemon's hazel eyes, and Lupin groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

M.P.O.: What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Wanna cuddle with it? May hap review it? =]


	15. Elders and Dead things

M.P.O.: Hello! Sorry it took so long, I had to rescue Muse and Plot Bunny from a steel cage of Writers Block. Still haven't gotten all the way through it though...Oh well, here you go! remember to please review when you've finished!

Daemon smiled lightly as he tossed another conjured rat, ignoring the sudden urge to rip and kill that signalled the arrival of his Defense Professor. Orion, the newly named black dog, tore after the toy with a vengance, barking madly and nearly tripping in his haste to retreave the toy. Turning to face the iritating wolf, Daemon slung an arm over Drake's shoulder as he raised an eyebrow at the stunned man.

"Can we help you Professor?" He asked, tilting his head to one side and catching Drake's wonderful scent. Lupin stared after Orion for a few moments and then seemed to shake himself out of his stupor.

"As a matter of fact you can. How is it that you have a dog on school grounds when the rules clearly state, only an Owl, Cat, or Toad are allowed?" Daemon scowled, while Drake gaped at Lupin, his expression of anger mixed with confusion and annoyance. Orion trotted up to them and nudged Daemon's hand with his muzzle, whining minutely before glancing over at Lupin. The dog froze, his icy blue eyes locked with amber, the latter filled with surprise and a quick flash of anger, while the former was merely surprise and guilt. "I shall escort him off of the grounds. You two would do well to get inside. Can't have the precious Vipers kidnapped by Sirius Black, now can we?" Both boys scowled at that, though Daemon's was accompanied by a growl, after which Drake pulled him away. Orion lowered his head, dropping the rat as Lupin eyed him and beckoned. A few minutes later they were sitting in the Shrieking Shack, Remus standing beside the fire and Sirius curled on the couch, his slim hands wrapped around a chicken wing. Unnoticed by either of them, Drake was restraining Daemon in the shadows, keeping the raging Vampire from leaping out and beating the two men senseless.

"Remus...Peter's alive."

"And how in the name of Merlin am I going to know if thats true or not?"

"Look at Ronald Weasley's pet rat sometime. Take a good close look, and even a sniff if you can. The rat is in Hogwarts and I'm going to get him."

"Is that so? Could that be why you're hanging out with Daemon Snape and Draco Malfoy?"

"That's who they were? Wow...Snape has a kid...Damn."

"Yeah, a child by Lily if my guess is correct."

"Lily wh...NOT JAMES' LILY?!"

"The very same."

"But...She only ever had one child..."

"Exactly."

"So Daemon Snape is really H-harry Potter?"

"Quite the opposite if what he said to me was true. Harry Potter is Daemon Snape."

"But...that's just..."

"I know...It blew my mind too for a few hours."

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"I don't think so...He might, but I highly doubt it."

"We should go tell him..." At this Daemon roared, leaping out of the shadows past Drake and catching both men by surprise.

"Do not think you would even live to tell Dumbledore, Black." He growled, eyes flashing. Drake stepped out of the shadows behind him, arms crossed and an annoyed expression set firmly on his features.

"You know, you didn't have to knock me over. I was going to let you deal with him after that little comment..."

"Sorry, Love..."

"It's alright...just leave a piece for me." Daemon smirked, startling Sirius, who had seem firsthand the way the boy could get when faced with prey. Slowly, Daemon reached into a pocket and both men flinched back, only to gape in amazement when he pulled out a very agitated and squirming, white rat. Daemon frowned at the poor thing and pointed a finger at it, an intense look of hatred crossing his face. "Animalius Revealio! Petrificus Totalus!" He called, his voice cold as stone. The rat sqeeked louder for a second before revolving into a small mousy looking man, his balding head barely reaching Daemon's shoulder. Both Lupin and Sirius growled at the sight of the frozen man and the latter had lept forward slightly, only to stop at a glare from Drake.

"Stay, Black. He'll deal with you in a minute, now let him have his fun."

"Peter Pettigrew...A Snake in Lion's robes. What a disgrace." Daemon muttered, more for Drake's benefit than anything.

"S-sirius...Remus...My old friends..."

"Shut it pettigrew. You are dealing with me right now, not them." Daemon's cold tone left no room to argue, and behind him Drake smirked, leaning against the slightly rotten wall as he waited. Peter shivered in place, his beady eyes glued to the wand in Daemon's pale fist. The tip of said wand glowed a sickly orange, charged with the youth's anger and rage, and the beam of light that emerged hit Peter directly in the mouth. "You got my mother killed you..." He proceeded to call Pettigrew every foul thing he could think of, and it was bad enough that even this poor writer didn't have the imagination to come up with all of it. When he had finished and Wormtail was writhing on the floor, his screams silenced, Daemon leaned backward into Drake's soothing embrace, his bloodlust rapidly disappearing with the smell of chocolate in his nostrils. Sirius and Lupin watched him warily, their gazes switching from the silently groaning and bloody Pettigrew, to the panting and anger filled teen.

"Daemon..." Lupin began, hesitating at the way the vampire's eyes flicked over to lock on him, before relaxing slightly and continuing. "Sirius and I know about what you've done."

"Whatever do you mean Professor? You know, you're the longest lasting Professor we've had for the last three years. Lockhart ran off after Potter's death and Quirrell had a little incident during his Quest for the Sorcerer's Stone. Quite an accomplishment you have there." Drake snickered, his arms wrapped securely around Daemon middle as the dark haired boy grinned at Black and Lupin.

"You killed Harry Potter." He stated simply, careful to have his hands ready to grab Sirius if need be. Daemon snorted and then chuckled darkly.

"You could put it that way...More like I set him free if you will."

"Y-you...MURDERER!" Sirius growled, not realizing what they had meant, and attempted to jump forward, only to be held back by Remus.

"I assure you Black, I am no murderer...welll, I take that back, but Quirrell diserved what he got, seeing as he harbored the Dark Lord in his head." Daemon stared at the two men from his position in Drake's arms, calmly waiting for Black to realize the implications and put two and two together. He didn't.

"You killed my Godson!" The man roared, fingers twitching with the urge to wrap around the boy's throat. Daemon sighed, letting his chin hit his chest as he thought about how to get it clear to the half insane man before him.

"Harry Potter is not dead, persay...He is ME." Daemon muttered loud enough for Black to hear, even over his ramblings. Sudden silence filled the shack, broken by a short bought of clapping. Daemon spun, snarling to face the newest arrival, a man with long white hair and no color to his eyes.

"Very nice, Little one, very nice." The older man grinned down at him, flashing pearly fangs as Daemon knelt, pulling Drake down with him.

"Crytos. How...nice, of you to drop by. Don't tell me it was just for pleasure." Daemon answered, standing once more and looking the older vampire in the face.

"Very intelligent you are...although that was to be expected. I myself am an intelligent individual, it is only fitting that my Childe should take after me. You are right, however. You do realize that all Sire's have to witness their Childe's third change, correct?"

"Unless Death separates them, but even then rituals are set to allow it. Why, don't tell me it's that time already."

"Afraid so little one. Ah, I see you've found your mate already, very good. It is best to bond the two on the third change, makes for a better match." Crytos muttered to himself, pacing around Drake as he examined him. "A Malfoy?! Oh, how delightful. Do tell your father I said Hello." Drake nodded, smiling slightly. Lupin and Sirius stood stock still, shocked into silence by the appearance of the elder vampire.

"Oh, do forgive me, this is Remus Lupin, a werewolf, and Sirius Black, and Azkaban escapee. Rolling on the floor there is Peter Pettigrew, everyone's favorite Lord Moldyshorts' right hand rat. That's probably where the horrible smell is coming from." He chuckled as Crytos turned curiously and his nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Pettigrew? You mean the one who betrayed..."

"Yes."

"Ah...we must bring him to the castle...but first."

"Now?"

"Yes, it's only fitting."

"I would have liked to have been a bit more comfortable. I know that you know it hurts."

"Ah, but the pain is good." Daemon snorted.

"Yeah, right. Fine let's get it over with." Crytos smirked, waving a hand. Sirius and Remus were pushed backwards into chairs, while Pettigrew was chained to the wall. Drake sat in the chair that appeared beside him while Daemon laid on the floor, his robes tossed to one side. With a sigh of relief he plucked the contacts off of his eyes, revealing stunningly green orbs, and relaxed his wings. Crytos took said appendages and examined them thoughouly, smiling with apparent pleasure.

"You have done well to take care of them."

"What you think I would let a school stop me from flying? Psh, I fly every time the Griffindorks have practice."

"That is good. Now be still an quiet." Crytos let the wings fall back in place and gently turned Daemon over. With practiced ease, he slit twin cuts on his wrists, then did the same to Daemon, letting the blood mix in a conjured bowl. Once the wounds had healed themselves, he sat down, pulling Daemon into his lap, and exposed the boy's pale neck. Daemon' eyes flashed when Crytos bit, but made no attempt to remove him, letting his Sire drink until he was nearly full. Then Crytos sat him up, helping him stay upright as he bit the exposed skin of the elder, a low man escaping at the sheer sweetness of the blood that streamed into his mouth. Drake watched curiously, making no move and waiting patiently for when he would be needed.

"Enough, young one." Crytos demanded, pulling Daemon away from his throat and settling him back on the floor. Daemon lay limp, waiting, and then clamped his lips around a scream as the pain started. Crytos watched, white eyes glittering as Daemon's skin turned even paler, the human pinkness disappearing, and his eyes shone ruby red. What looked like mercury dripped down his wings until silvery veins danced along both of them, shaped like bolts of lightning and gathered in a pool near the top, surrounding the base of a talon. Daemon let out a growl, his teeth pricking his lips as he fought the urge to jump up and slaughter the nearby wolf. Drake knelt by his head, after a gesture from Crytos let him know it was his turn, and gently turned Daemon to face him, silver eyes meeting red. Daemon seemed to purr, swiftly pulling Drake into his arms and nuzzling his neck gently. Crytos smiled as Daemon bit, drinking from his mate, and then cut his own wrist again, holding it to Drake's mouth. The blond smiled weakly and grabbed the offered hand, drinking greedily from the elder;s wrist as Daemon slumped to the floor.

"Welcome to the family, Draconis Xavier Lucian Malfoy-Valarius."

"Pleasure is all mine, Lord Valarius." Drake answered with a bow. before hugging the man. Daemon groaned from his position on the floor, curling in on himself as all his aches an pains become known. Drake snickered and helped him up, letting him lean on him as he refolded his wings and streached his muscles.

"I told you it would hurt." He muttered to Crytos, ignoring the sudden snickers the escaped the suddenly young looking vampire let out.

"What. The. Hell?" Sirius said suddenly, his blue eyes wide with shock, curiousity, and disbelief. Lupin looked thoughtful, his head tilted to one side as he studied Crytos curiously.

"That was a change, third of four that Daemon has to go through to become a full vampire and join the courts. By the way, shouldn't you two be at the school?" Crytos turned to regard Daemon and Drake with his now briliant orange eyes, raising an eyebrow at the suddenly paniced expression on their faces.

"Shit...Dad's gonna kill me." Daemon muttered with a small grimace, his grip on Drake's waist tightening. Drake merely snickered again and gestured to the three men.

"What are we going to do with them? Lupin's a professor, Black's wanted, and Pettigrew is thought to be dead."

"I will bring Pettigrew and Black to the castle myself. I can keep better track of the rat than anyone here." Crytos mused, pacing thoughtfully. "Lupin can go by himself, he's no trouble to any of us. You two shall Shadow back and wait for me in the Entrance Hall. Is that acceptable?" Everyone in the room, bar Pettigrew, nodded, and Crytos waved his hand, releasing Sirius and Remus from their chairs and grabbing the ropes that appeared, tying Pettigrew from head to foot in unbreakable silver and gold thread. They trooped out of the room, Daemon and Drake disappearing into a shadow to open the doors for the strange group, while Lupin led the way throught the passage.

M.P.O.: Whew...Finally broke through the steel web of writers block that had trapped my poor muse and plot bunny. This chapter hasn't been looked over yet so forgive this poor writer any mistakes until it can be done. I literally finished this chappy a few minutes ago. PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Rats

**M.P.O.: Thankies much for the reviews!!! Gondegoogoo, you really do like this story, don't you? *amused giggle* Well thank you for the honor of catching your interest for so long. Same to any others who have stayed with Daemon and company for so long. **

**How is it that Sirius accused Daemon of killing Harry, when he had found out seconds before that they were one in the same?- I shortened this question obviously, but it gets the point across...anyway, Sirius has a short attention span, we all know that. And he's slightly more childish in this story, because of the 'loss' of his godson. Having only JUST found out about Daemon/Harry, he was startled when Daemon jumped out of the shadows at him, and understandably forgot the previous conversation. Oh and for anyone else who was wondering, Drake was talking about getting a peice of Pettigrew not Siri or Remmy. Hope that answers your question.**

Chapter 15: Rats...

Dumbledore froze when the doors to the great hall opened with a bang, admiting the strangest group of people he had ever seen. Daemon and Drake stood in front of the group, closely followed by Lupin, who made his way to his seat without comment. Behind them stood three others, one of which he did not recognize, the other two being a nervous Sirius Black and a bound and gagged Peter Pettigrew. A little ways down the table, Sev's eyes narrowed, directed at Daemon who shook his head slightly.

'You'll find out in a minute. Oh and Lupin and Black know, you might want to keep them from telling Dumbles. '

'Oh goody...' He leaned back in his seat, letting his gaze wander over to land first on Black, and then, with a gasp of shock, on Pettigrew. Silence had grown in the hall as Daemon and Drake stepped to one side, allowing the unknown man to step forward, tugging his captive along behind him.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. I am Crytos Valarius, Lord and Head of the Dytez Clan and Sire of Daemon Tobias Snape. I bring to you Peter Pettigrew, better known as Wormtail, for questioning involving the intentional deaths of James and Lily Potter. I also bring forth Sirius Black, to be proven innocent of all crimes against him for the date of November 1st, 1990." Dumbledore was stunned at the statement, but stood quickly, silencing the whispers that had broken out in the hall.

"Follow me gentlemen. Professors Lupin, McGonagall, Snape, and Messrs Snape and Malfoy, may attend if that is their wish." The said professors stood as one, Sev moving to walk with Daemon as they headed for Dumbeldore's office. Behind Crytos, Peter whimpered pitifully, struggling uselessly against his bonds, as he was dragged to his doom. Daemon shivered violently for a second, leaning heavily on Drake as he waited for the after change tremors to leave, and silently accepted the vial Sev handed him, downing it in one swallow. Drake frowned, but continued walking, following Crytos and Dumbledore through the halls and keeping a close eye on Pettigrew.

"Thing-a-ma-bob." Dumbles said pleasantly to the stone gargolye that guarded his office, ignoring the looks that passed between Daemon and Crytos, and the snort that could only be Sev. Once seated comfortably, or in Pettigrew's case, suspended, Dumbledore spoke again.

"I believe that you had a case to present against one Peter Pettigrew, Lord Dytez?"

"Please, call me Valarius, Lord is for the clan meetings only. And yes, as you can see from the rat hanging beside me, Sirius Black is indeed innocent of all crimes for the date of November 1st 1990."

"And what do you propose we do with Mr. Pettigrew. I cannot turn him in to the ministry for fear he will escape."

"I would...deal with him, if one would put it that way." Daemon smirked, resting his head on Drake's lap as he sprawled across a conjured couch and purring with pleasure at the soft fingers that carded his hair. From his wrist, Mort poked his head out of the black sleeve and managed to look indignant.

_**//And what makesss you think I do not want to be petted asss sssuch?'//**_

_**//Forgive me, I had missstaken your sssilence for sssleep.//**_

_**//Kinda hard to sssleep with you convulsssing on the floor, now isssn't it?//**_

_**//Point.//**_ He stifled a chuckled and rubbed the black snake on the top of his head, earning a serpent shaped puddle for his ministrations. He looked back up to see Dumbledore and Crytos shaking hands, and Sirius beaming widely. Pettigrew was looking noticably more nervous, and quivered in fear as Crytos turned a fang filled grin on his trembling form. Sev stepped forward from his place against the wall and held his hand out to Sirius, surprising the newly freed man in the process.

"Knowing that you are innocent of betraying Lily and James, I cannot in good concience hold any anger towards you, Black. Also, I would like to name you as Daemon's Godfather, as he has none." Silence met his statement, before Sirius laughed and shook his hand, blue eyes filled with mirth and youthfulness. Daemon jumped up and hugged Sev first and then Sirius, a grin nearly spliting his face in half.

_'You'd better keep your mouth shut about Potter while around Dumbles. He doesn't know, and we'd like to keep it that way.'_ He sent to both Siri and Lupin, ignoring the two's shock at the mental speech as he stepped back and sank onto the couch with an obvious sigh of relief. Drake gently turned the smaller boy over and massaged his shoulders, careful to keep away from the delicate tips of his wings as he worked the kinks out of Daemon's muscles. Sirius grinned some more and bounced out of the room, off to get himself a wand from Olivander's and maybe a treat for his new Godson. Crytos nodded to Sev, who lowered his head a fraction in respect before the Elder swept out of the room, a silently screaming Pettigrew floating after him. Lupin stood and streached, yawning, and bid the other a good night before heading off to his rooms for some much needed firewhiskey and sleep.

"Come Draco, Daemon. Let us get out of the Headmaster's hair. Albus, I'll see you in the morning." Sev nodded to the old man as he ushered the two boys out of the room, stopping only to grab Daemon's arm as the boy pulled them into the shadows and out into Sev's chambers. Both boy's waved a bleary goodnight and practically fell into bed, curled against each other with small smiles tugging at their lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rest of term was pretty boring, the only interesting bit was Fudge's appearance to demand Remus be sacked because of his apparent wolfishness. Daemon, though he held no love for the mangy mutt, snorted and made it known that he didn't think it was right, but he wisely kept his mouth shut when near the obnoxious Minister. It was with slight anxiety that Daemon parted with Sev, off to spend the first weeks of summer with his bonded before returning to the castle for another half summer of old men and Calming Draught laced lemon drops.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Father got us tickets to the Q.W.C.!" Drake nearly yelled in Daemon's ear around three weeks later, bouncing eagerly into the young vampire's lap as he waved a few slips of parchment in the air. Twisting a finger in his ear, Daemon grimaced, and peeked at Drake through his curtain of hair, having been bent over a book before the blond decided his lap was a seat.

"Come again...Q.W.C?"

"Quidditch World Cup! Ireland vs. Bulgaria, two weeks from now." The overly happy teen gushed, sliding off of Daemon's lap, only to plunk his head in it and stare up at him. Daemon sighed and put away his book before looking down into silver orbs, a raised eyebrow the only thing that gave his face any expression.

"And why would I want to go to that?" He grinned inwardly as Drake pouted. "Keep your lip like that, a bird might land on it..." He teased, flicking said lip and chuckling before placing a chaste kiss on the surprised Malfoy's forehead. "I'll go, if only to keep you from making that face. Pouting doesn't hold well with Malfoy faces..." He chuckled some more as Drake made to swat him, only to slide into the shadows and appear in the doorway, smirking. "Come and get me, dear Dragon."

"Oh, I'll do more than just get you, my Demon..." The amused but slightly irritated teen growled back, streaking after Daemon like a lightning bolt as the black haired boy ran off.

**M.P.O.: Kinda short but hey, I needed to get to Chapter 16. Fun ish a commin and you'll love it....I hope. at least you have so far! Wheeee!!!!! Once again, please review, and thank you to those who do regularly. All of you get a cookie. To those who haven't reviewed but have kept up with the story...PLEASE GIVE THIS POOR AUTHOR SOME FEEDBACK!!**

**Oh, thought I might want to head off the question before it's asked. Sev and Siri, though never great buds, have never hated each other in my version. Sev distrusted him for the same reasons Remmy did in cannon, so hope you aren't too confused about that. He also thought since, Siri was Harry's godfather, that in order to still spend time with the (not-so-dead) Boy-Who-Lived-To-Irritate-The-Dark-Lord, he become his godfather, getting two birds with one stone, persay. Hope you undestand, and please ask any questions you have about hte story, I'll probably answer them, if vaguely depending on how you phrase it. =]**

**Ok I think I'm done...Go ahead...click teh button.....**


	17. Pranksters: Age 34 and 7

**M.P.O.: Hey guys! Thought you might like a cute little sort-of-flashback chapter to read while I finish up Chapter 16 for Dameon Snape. Here you go!**

Prank wars at age 7...and 34:

Lucius Malfoy was a tall aristocratic blond with silver gray eyes and an emotionless mask...when in public. At home he was a loving father and husband, laughing and playing with his son and spoiling his wife. He was also one of the most prank minded of his family members, rivaling the infamous Marauders themselves. One such prank was pulled on his best friend's son, one Daemon Snape, age 7.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daemon had been at the Malfoy Manor for three day's playing with Draco and terrorizing the household with his sarcasm and rudimentary pranks. On the last night of his stay, he pushed open the door to his room and fumbled his way to the bed, dropping onto it without opening his eyes. Yawning widely, he wrapped his arms around the pillow, snuggling his face into the fluffy material...wait...Fluffy? His pillows weren't fluffy...they were soft and silky. Sitting up, he opened his eyes and looked down.

"Hrrrrrr...." The large, fluffy, PINK rabbit in his ams seemed to grin, flashing large, sharp buck teeth at him. The effect was instantanious and funny as hell too. He lept backwards with a screach only to land on yet another rabbit. His room was filled with the horrifyingly pink creatures, sitting on the chairs, covering the bed and even the chandlier.

In the hall, Lucius chuckled quietly at the loud scream of horror that erupted from the boy's room, his hands pressed to his mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to consume him. Thundering footsteps echoed down teh hall as Draco pelted to his friends room, wrenching open the door with a cry of "DAEMON!" The small blond stopped short at the sheer amount of pink rabbits, his friend sitting in the center of the room and wailing like a two year old. Lucius stuck his head in and snapped a quick picture before vanishing the rabbits and plastering his concerned face on. Wh at he didn't know was that Daemon knew very well who had done it and was planning on some major payback.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two weeks later Lucius was sitting at his desk, nursing a glass of Port and rubbing away a particularly nasty case of cramped fingers, having been writing and signing letters all night. Downing the last of his nightcap, he stood and stumbled through the halls, heading for his rooms. Narcissa had gone off on some girls night out thing, so he had the house to himself, Draco already in bed. After slipping into a pair of black silk pajama's he pulled back the covers and froze. There in the center of his bed, sat a Badger, it's pointed face buried in black paws.

Now Lucius only had one fear, and it was a completely irrational one. He feared Hufflepuffs, in all forms, especially the House mascot, a Badger. The sheer loyalty that the entire group showed for each other boggled his mind, for he knew that no Slytherin could achieve the same connection. He had a theory that the Huffs were a secret society, heping each other from within to bring down teh world around them with kindness, loyalty, and an adversion to violence. What did I tell you...totally irrational.

For the first time in his adult life, and cirtainly the first time since Voldemort's reign, he shrieked like a girl, scampering away from the bed and slamming into the closet door. The badger jerked in its slumber and growled softly, not at all pleased to have been woken in such an untimely manner. The slightly irritated beast opened it's beady eyes and looked towards the noise. Once again, Lucius froze mid breath and locked gazes with the beast, his hands quivering as he fumbled with the door handles to his closet. Finally able to open the doors, he jerked them open and jumped inside, slamming them shut behind them and letting out a sigh of releif. Cackling laughter reached his ears and he looked up to see the lense of a camera pointed directly at his disheveled face, the small speaker hooked to the side emitting the strange laughter.

"What the hell?" he said aloud, squinting at the strange muggle device, though he didn't know what it was exactly.

"Got you back Lucius. And I got it all on tape too!" The voice told him, and his eyes narrowed, recognizing the muffled chuckles in the background.

"SEVERUS! DAEMON!" He roared, grabbing for the camera, only to have it bob out of his reach, another burst of laughter emitting from the device.

"Sorry Luc, but you did prank him first. The badger should have vanished by now, it was only a temporary transmutation. See you next week!"

"Yeah! See you Uncle Luc!" Lucius snarled in half-hearted anger as the camera disappeared with a pop. Cautiously he poked his head out of the closet to find his bed empty, a single goblet lying on the ruffled sheets. Vowing to get his best friend and said friend's son back, he trudged back to the bed, grabbed a blanket and pillow, and retreated to a guest bedroom. Then, shaking his head, he fell asleep, only to dream of Badgers and Hufflepuff plots.

**M.P.O.: Not much and only slightly funny (to my tired mind anyway), but hey, that's what you get with an insane, bored, and coffee charged writer at 3 in the morning. Oh well... =]. Chapter 16 should be up by Thursday night at the earliest, Sunday at the latest. Enjoy!**


	18. QWC total failure!

M.P.O.: Hello guys! Thanks for the reviews.

Why did Daemon not know about the QWC?- Once again I shortened the question somewhat, but the answer is the same. Daemon does know what the World Cup is, he's just never heard it abriviated before. Haveing just woken up (not mentioned), and a bit on the 'hungry' side, his brain wasn't up to full power yet. Hope that explains it.

Here you go cyriusblack! I've "updated soon" as per your request.

Chapter 16: Sane as a Button...NOT!

Daemon smiled at Drake, carefully pushing aside branches as they emerged from the small forest a few hours after the QWC. Spirits were high in the aftermath of the wonderful game, a strange ending the talk of the night, with Bulgarian Seeker, Victor Krum catching the snitch, but Ireland winning anyway, due to more points. Lucius had disappeared after the match, presumably to talk to the minister and a few of his colleagues, while the two boy's made their way into the tree's for a good long snog. Just now deciding to head back to their tent, the boy's had no clue the danger they were walking into. As they stepped out into the campgrounds, Daemon stopped dead, pulling Drake to a halt with him as he stared at the devastating scene. A mob of black robed figures moved across the grounds, cackling and blasting things away with their wands. The center of the group was the loudest, their faces turned upwards to the four floating figures above them, all muggles by the look of the clothing and shocked expressions.

"What the hell...?" Daemon muttered slowly, his eyes wide as he took in the situation. Drake stood beside him, his silvery eyes calculating the distance from them to the tent, where a floo was set up for quick escapes.

"We've got to run for it." The blond muttered, squeezing Daemon's hand slightly.

"But the emergency Portkey Sev gave us..."

"It takes us to the Manor. I want to go to Sev's. I have a feeling Father's in that mob and not entirely sober."

"...Good point. Fine, but go fast, and try not to let them see you. I'll follow as quickly as possible." They nodded, forgetting for the moment about Daemon's Shadow Stalking abilities, not that it would have helped them anyway, for someone had set an anti-apparition ward and it messed with his powers. Both boys took a deep breath and pelted for the tent, Daemon making sure to keep Drake in front of him as he ran, ignorant of his surroundings. If he had looked around, he may have noticed the eerie blue eyes that followed them, or the tripping jinx that streaked his way. With a short cry of surprise, Daemon fell, hitting the ground hard and scraping his cheek on a tent pole. Drake skidded to a stop a few seconds later and looked back, eyes wide in near panic.

"GO! I'll catch up!' Daemon yelled, stumbling to his feet, only to curse as a reductor took out the Malfoy's tent. Drake paled and turned to go back, fumbling with a chain around his neck as he went. Daemon turned towards the caster of the spell, surprised to see a man with blue eyes and an entirly to happy grin as he aimed his wand to Drake. Daemon ran forward, intent on stopping whatever spell the strange man was about to utter, and shouted the activation code. Drake's short cry of anger nearly stopped him as the blond was swept away in a whirl of color, leaving Daemon to face the seemingly insane wizard.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A little boy? You could be fun..." The blue eyes man taunted, sidestepping Daemon and turning to face him again. Daemon growled, baring his fangs as he pulled his own wand.

"Not a child persay. Who are you?" He spat, watching the man dance around him and fighting the urge to kill him outright. 'He had been about to curse Drake after all...' his bad side mused..

"Ohhh! A wittle Vampire. How nice, and even more fun to play with. To bad the other pretty little boy couldn't join us, that would have been fun as well...Oh well. You can call me...Mordred, yes I like that name. And I shall call you Viper. After all, why would you need to know the name of everyone you killed? So useless,... Ah ah..." Daemon growled again as his wordless sectumsempra missed Mordred by inches, and he jumped up, flicking his wand and sending three more curses at the insane man. To his sheer furstration, Mordred danced around all of them, cackling gleefully before sending back on of his own, a bright yellow in color, closely followed by a quickly cast Cruciatus. The first spell missed by about two centimeter's only clipping Daemon's arm and leaving a small stinging cut, while the second hit dead on, sending Daemont to the ground, his back arching, but his jaws clamped shut against a scream. Mordred held him under it for about two minutes before releasing him, pouting quietly and staring down at Daemon from his perch on a conjured pole, much like a large bird. "You're not very nice. I want to hear you scream, little Viper."

"The cruciatus has nothing on a vampiric change." Daemon spat, sitting up and glaring at Mordred.

"No? Well then I guess I'll have to try harder then... Bombarda!" The red spell shot forwards and hit Daemon in the leg, snapping the bone cleanly in half. Daemon merely bit his lip, hard, and glared more before lifting his own wand.

"Felite Incantartum!" He bellowed, remembering the spell from his second year, where Granger got rid of a rouge bludger that seemed determined to unseat Drake as he chased the snitch. Mordred chuckled darkly and conjured a chair, which took the curse for him, before sending another Crucio at Daemon. Unable to run away from the pain curse, Daemon gritted his teeth and waited it out, ignoring the slowly spreading numbness that accompanied long term exposure to the Unforgivable. Once again, his silence disappointed Mordred who ended the curse with a sigh, flicking his wand and levitating Daemon so that he hung, helpless in front of him.

"What to do with you..." The blue eyed man mused, tapping his chin with one dirty fingernail. Daemon's eyes widened as he glimpsed a skull and snake tattoo on Mordred's left forearm. Death Eater. His eyes narrowed and he glared harder at the man, while casting his a mental probe out in the hopes that Drake had returned with help. There was no answer to his mental plea and he scowled turning his attention back to Mordred just as the man decided what he was going to do.

"Sectumsempra..." Daemon once again gritted his teeth against the pain as the cutting curse hit him full on slicing three inch deep gashes on his chest, deep enough to contnue bleeding, but shallow enough to ensure lots of torture time, as was Mordred's intent. To bad he never got the chance. With a cry of rage, Daemon broke the levitation spell holding him, dropping to the ground and standing firmly despite his broken leg. He looked up, eyes a bloody red, and grinned sadistically at Mordred, who actually looked a bit wary at the sudden change of attitude the young vampire was showing.

"You want to have some fun? I'll give you fun..." Daemon growled out, his voice rough and gutteral, like a demon's. Mordred smiled deviously as Daemon's wings burst forth, ripping his already bloody shirt to shreads and splattering the ground with puddles of red. The fully transformed vampire launched himself at Mordred with a snarl of rage and bloodlust, fangs bared and claws extended. Mordred dodged and weaved cackling madly and casting his own twisted spells, like a small scale sectumsempra which left shallower, but numerous, cuts. Then with a sigh of disappointment, he grinned at Daemon, flicking his hand in a dismisive gesture.

"Toodles!" He said cheerfully and disapparated with a sharp crack. Daemon howled with rage, gnashing his teeth together in frustration. Sudden pops from behind him made him turn sharply, fangs bared as he saw the Aurors that had appeared. One of them stepped forward, eyes wide, and shot at glittering red stunner at him, quickly copied by the others. Daemon growled softly and ducked, before snarling at them in parseltongue and launching himself into the air, splattering the shocked Aurors with blood as he gained altitude.

"What the hell?" one of the newer Aurors, a woman with pink hair, muttered as she stared at the black dot in the sky.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know, Tonks." The entire group turned to see Sev striding towards them, Draco at his side. The blond was staring into the sky and twisting his fingers nervously, biting his lip as his silver eyes swam with unshed tears. Noticing this, Sev pulled the boy into a half hug, while looking at the other Aurors. "Well?"

"We got here and this...thing...was covered in blood. It turned and snarled at us, so naturally we attempted to stun it, but it ducked and then jumped into the air." One of the rookies blurted out, eyes wide in shock and excitement. Sev rolled his eyes and turned to Tonks, raising an eyebrow at her acid green hair color.

"What he meant was we saw a boy, possibly part vampire. He growled at us, we shot stunners, he ducked and then jumped, right after hissing something at us. He should be right about...There." She explained, pointing at the distant speck that was Daemon. Sev simply nodded and looked up, frowning.

"Dragon?" Drake looked up as his name was called, his silver eyes meeting with Sev's obsidian ones.

"Yes?'

"Call him down. He won't let me in, and I have a feeling he's not conpletely in control right now. He will listen only to you." Drake nodded and looked up again, his eyes locking on Daemon's dot.

'Dae? You need to come down...Sev's here. You're safe.' He coaxed, sending feelings of love, longing, and comfort through the bond. Daemon's mental voice was quiet and weak, as though he hhad llost a lot of energy.

'Dragon...OK. I'll be there...in a second...' The dot moved suddenly, growing bigger as Daemon dived. About a hundred feet above the ground he flared his wings, downstroking powerfully and splattering them with a few more drops of blood. He landed and promptly collapsed in a heap on the ground, his broken leg unable to support him. Drake yelped as he felt the sheer amount of pain the vampire was in, even though he was trying to hide it from the blond, and jumped forward. Sev stepped up just as quickly and knelt down, carefully turning Daemon over and lifting his eyelids. The irises were still a bloody red color, though dull and lifeless in his unconciousness. Nodding to Tonks, he gathered Daemon into his arms.

"I'll get his account of what happened here to you in about a day or so. Godd evening Tonks, Shacklebolt.' He nodded to both of them and then, with Drake gripping his arm, disapparated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Drake lowered Daemon carefully into the tub, grimacing at the way the water turned red after a few minutes. Careful to keep Daemon's head out of the water, he washed all of the wounds before lifting him from the tub once more and toweling him off gently. Sev came in a few minutes later with a needle and some thread, a frown set firmly on his face.

"He's dry and I've cleaned the cuts as best as I could without hurting him more." Drake said quietly, his hands gently carding Daemon's hair and braiding it. Sev nodded.

"Thank you. Now keep him calm if he wakes up. I need to have him still while I do this, otherwise it'll hurt more." Drake nodded absently and cocked his head.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Muggle stitcing. It's the only way to heal abnormal Secutmsempra cuts, especially once they've been altered like these have. The origional spell causes much more damage then the ones you see. A powerful one could cut someone in half." He muttered as he stitched the first of the many larger gashes, the smaller ones were nothing to worry about. Drake frowned slightly and looked away from the flashing needle, instead staring down into Daemon's face.

'Ugh...Dragon...?' Daemon's mental voice asked wearily. Drake smiled faintly and stroked his forehead gently.

'Yes Dae. Try not to move, Sev's stitching you up from those damn curse cuts.'

'Mhmm...That's what the itching is...Where are we?'

'In the master bathroom of Prince Manor. Why?'

'Just wondering...'

'...Why?'

'Huh?'

'Why did you activate the Portkey before I could get to you. It would have saved you from all of this.'

'...Dragon...He was about to curse you. I saw the wand tip glowing...green. I couldn't have stood for that....so I sent you to safety.'

'And let yourself be some insane Death Eater's chew toy?'

'OK, so not one of my smartest idea's but at least I still have you with me.'

'...Fine,,,but one more stunt like that and I'm chaining you to me for life.'

'Mhmm...sounds kinky...'

'Perv.'

'Only for you, love.'

M.P.O.: Ok so not Thursday night like I planned, but at least it's not sunday! Woot!!! It took me a while to get the torture session right...hope you guys liked it! Please review, and special thanks to Dramagirl, Gondegoogoo, and George1Bob2 for reviewing nearly every chapter. You all get cookies and a P.P.P. Plushie of your choosing. Enjoy! See what you're missing out on non-reviewers??? You could have that too... =]


	19. forgot what I named it!

M.P.O.: Thank you guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I swear my hits jumped up about 1,000 in number after posting that last one! Whew! Anywho, here you go! Oh there's a tiny bit in this chapter that i took from the book, but only cuz I didn't know how to phrase what the guy would say. You'll see what when you get to it. Enjoy! =]

Chapter 17: Unforgivable Teachers

Daemon growled, resisting the urge to scratch at the half healed scar crossing his chest, the only one left from his post-QWC encounter. Drake, seeing his twitching fingers, grabbed them and massaged the cool palm gently, eliciting a soft groan of pleasure from Daemon as he worked his way up to his shoulders. With a half hour left until the train arrived at Hogsmead, the two were sitting comfortably in an alcove off of the great hall, waiting for the students to arrive before entering the hall and subjecting themselves to the twinkles of a meddling blue eyed coot. Daemon's wings rustled restlessly under the thick fabric of his cloak, the sharp talons at their tips catching on the black fabric and irritating the vampire to no end. Seeing his dilema and chuckling lightly at the expression of annoyance on Daemon's face, Drake gently extracted the talons from the combersome cloak and lifted it from Daemon's shoulders for the time being.

"Hmmm...much better." Daemon muttered, streaching luxurously and extending the leathery folds of muscle and membrane that helped him fly without a broom, the silver veins glistening in the soft candlelight spilling from the Hall's open doors. Drake grabbed one and rubbed at the firm muscle, working out the tension from keeping them so tightly packed.

"So stupid that you have to hide them like this. It's not like the whole school doesn't know you have wings. Well, the firsties don't, but they will soon."

"Meh...better than having Dumbles nag me constantly...or having Idiot barging in here to press trumped up charges against me."

"True...Where shall we sit tonight?"

"I was thinking the rafters would be nice...Ruben can transport a small chunk of feast up there for us...well you. And we can have a bit of privacy, without being eavesdropped on. Goodness knows everyone has to know how I got my latest scars." Hazel eyes peered at Drake from beneath dark locks, the warmth and love in them almost intoxicating, and the two shared a soft kiss before the sound of footstes broke them apart. Daemon let Drake drape the cloak back over his wings once more, before they shadowed right to the rafters above the head table, content with the perfect view it offered.

"Ruben!" Daemon called gently, smiling at the young house-elf that appeared with a sweeping bow.

"Master called?"

"Yes, I would like a plate of whatever Dragon here wants when the feast starts, and a goblet of O+ for me."

"I will get on it, sir!"

"Thank you, Ruben." Drake snikered lightly while the elf popped away, and sat down on a conjured cusion, peering out over the hall to chuckle at the wondering expression on Sev's face as he searched for the two boys.

"I think Sev's getting mad that he can't find us..." He muttered to Daemon, then winced as Sev's mental voice reached them.

_'Where in the seven pits of hell are you two? The feast is about to start!' _Daemon chuckled and used a sticking charm to hang upside down from the rafter, grinning at the few students who noticed him.

_'On the rafters Sev, where else would we be?'_ Half the hall was chuckling at his antics when Sev looked and then let his head hit the table.

_'You are going to be the death of me boy. Just don't let Dumbles see you. he'd throw a fit for sure.'_

_'Right-O!' _Drake looked at him curiously as he walked back up to stand normally, gently taking the long black braid in his own hands and undoing it to smooth out the rebelious hairs that had excaped.

"What'd he say?"

"To behave and not let Dumbles see us. I think a bit of pudding could stand to hit that atrocious yellow hat of his though, don't you?" The look of pure mischeif Daemon gave Drake was so funny that the blond laughed, drawing a bit more attention to their position. Thankfully Dumbledore had yet to appear in the Hall.

"Somehow I don't think Dumbledore...or Sev, would appreciate that."

"Well I know Dumbles wouldn't. That's why we won't even be in the area when he looks."

"Ah...At least wait until it's nearly time to go." He admonished, eagerly taking a bit of the baked potato that he had ordered from Ruben. Daemon sighed and sat down, sipping at the golden cup in his hand as he studied the new firsties.

Daemon waited, listening with all his might and leaning over the edge of the rafter he was sitting crosslegged on. Below him, Dumbledore stood in bright yellow robes, his hat perched crookedly on his white hair as he prepared to dismiss the students.

"...and now, I'm sure you are all full and eager to escape..." SPLAT! Chocolate pudding landed directly on top of the surprised man's yellow hat, perfectly dropped so that the strange article stayed perched on the Headmaster's head as the pudding slowly dribbled down. Daemon held in his snickers and grabbed Drake, pelting into the shadows and into Sev's rooms where the two readied themselves for Sev's start of term speech, after a short laughing fit of course. Sev fought off his chuckles and adopted a look of pure annoyance while the entire hall gasped as one. The Weasley twins stood slowly, mouths wide as they pointed at the rafters in disbelief. Peeves, the poor thing, was floating around them, at the wrong place in the wrong time. Dumbledore merely looked up at his pudding covered head for a moment before taking a finger and tasting the thick substance. He smiled serenely and vanished the spoiled hat before bowing shortly. "Well now, that was amusing. Now to bed you young Wizards and Witches! Tomorrow is another day, full of learning and excitement!" With that, the students filed out, holding thier surprised laughter inside as Dumbledore strode out through a back door. Sev stood and disappeared into one of his secret passages, appearing in his rooms a moment later, where he found Daemon and Drake reading on the couch, comfortably curled around each other with Daemon leaning on Drake. They looked up as he entered and smiled at him, the picture of innocence.

"That was uncalled for." He stated simply, before collapsing in a chair and laughing his head off. Daemon and Drake merely smirked at each other and waited.

"So...Don't you have some firsties to debrief?" Drake asked curiously, brushing his robes off and heading for the painting of Salazar that hid the entrance to the Snakes Den. Daemon brushed off his own robes, streaching his wings for a second before following, Sev right behind them. The entire Slytherin House was sitting in leather chairs, the small group of Firsties sitting on the floor in front of the fire and flanked by the two Prefects. Most of the elder classmen waved at Drake and Daemon as they entered, a few of the wiser ones cheering them for their prank on the headmaster. Once silence had reigned again, Sev stepped forward to give his start of year speach.

"Good Evening. My name is Professor Snape, when outside these walls. In the common room or my office, you may call me Severus, depending on who all is in the room at the time. As some of the Upperclassmen may have told you, we have two students who are not in a specific house. They are Daemon Snape, and Draco Malfoy. This is because Daemon, and yes he is my son, is a vampire." At this Daemon stepped forward and smiled gently, extending his wings for all to see. A few of the older years whistled at the sight, having not seen the newer version, while he let the first years step forward and feel them. "Daemon will not harm any of you, so do not presume to try and get him into trouble because of his particular...situation. The reason I tell you this is because, while they may not belong to Slytherin House, they are still your classmates, and as such are to be treated like they were your Housemates. Slytherin House protects it's own and I will not tolerate anyone..." He went on to describe the house system, and his own rules for their behaviors and study habits. When he dismissed them, the firsties came up once more to admire Daemon's wings before trouping off to bed, the elder classmen staying in the commons to chat for a few more minutes before finding their own pillows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daemon stared at the wood of the desk in front of him, bored beyond belief. Students around him chattered like pigeons, while they waited for their new defense professor, someone Dumbledre had called Moody. The distinct Thunk of wood on stone caught his attention and he whistled sharply, quieting everyone before the door opened and Moody limped in. The man's gnarled face made the hair on Daemon's neck stand straight up, and he surpressed a snarl. His vampiric instincts were screaming "DANGER!" and he turned to Drake, catching his scent enough to calm his nerves once more. The new teacher limped to the front of the room before turning and staring at them all with one beady eye and one whirling electric blue one.

"Put those away." He growled, sitting down stiffly in the leather chair behind his desk and peering at them over the smooth surface. The few students who had taken out their books put them away, Dameon sliding his and Drake's into a shadow and dropping them onto his bed. Weasley bounced in place, looking excited, while Moody picked up the register and read off names, his blue eye flicking to land on each person as he called them. Daemon scowled when the eye landed on him, the curiosity in Moody's voice plain as day when his name was called.

"Right then. I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures- you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" The class nodded. Daemon just rolled his eyes and doodled on his parchment while Drake leaned on his arm, silver eyes glazed with boredom.

"But you're behind- very behind- on dealing with curses. So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark-"

"What, you aren't staying?" Weasley blurted, making Daemon snort inaudibly at the red head's stupidity.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody gazed at him with his normal eye, while the other scanned the room, pausing frequently to stare at Daemon. "Your Father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago....Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore...One year, and then back to my quiet retirement." He laughed harshly, clapping his hands together.

"So- straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher oppinion of your nerves, he recons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better." He went on in this way for about five minutes before pulling out a jar of spiders. "So...do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several people raised their hands, and Daemon snickered at the way Hermione was staring at Moody, like she didn't trust his reasons. He started when Moody called on him to answer and narrowed his eyes at the Ex-Auror. "Mr. Snape. How about you give us one." Drake rubbed his arm soothingly and shifted a bit so that the smell of chocolate and vanilla wafted over him like a blanket, calming his instincts yet again.

"The Cruciatus Curse, Sir."

"Very good. Now can you tell me what that one does?"

"A curse directed at the mind, Cruciatus, or Crucio as the incantation is pronounced, causes the victim to feel imagined pain, as though their nerve endings were being scorched with fiendfyre. Side effects include shivering, screaming uncontrolably, and often loss of sanity with long term use."

"You speak as though you've felt it before."

"This summer as a matter of fact. Not that it's anyone else's business." He glared at the others in the room, who looked inclined to start asking questions.

"Very good Mr. Snape. Ten points to...err...which house do you belong?"

"Neither myself nor Draco have a house, Sir. We belong to all, yet none." Moody looked thoughtful at that, but decided not to press it.

"Alright then. Five points to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, as Mr. Snape said, the Cruciatus is the pain curse, affecting your mental state rather than your physical one, like so." He pointed his wand at a spider, one of three large ones from the jar sitting in front of him, and intoned the spell with a growl. The spider began writhing in apparent agony, it's legs curling in on itself as it's pinchers clicked together rapidly, as though it were screaming in pain. Daemon winced, turning his face from it to stare out the window. Drake gripped his hand, rubbing soothing circles onto the pale skin visible beneath his dark robes, and squeezed when Moody was finished with the spell.

"Alright then. Next curse? Ms. Granger?"

"The Imperius Curse. It allows the caster to control a person's mind and forces them to do the caster's bidding. It is the only Unforgivable that can be fought with a strong enough will."

"Very good." He demonstrated on another spider before informing them that he would be putting them under this one to see how well they fought it. Daemon bristled at that, but Drake calmed him with a touch, glaring at the apparently insane Ex-Auror as he prepared to demonstrate the last curse.

"Avada Kedavra." Moody intoned, flicking his wand at the spider. Daemon fliched at the flash of green light and closed his eyes, teeth bared as he fought off the memory of that night. Drake touched hic cheek gently and he opened his eyes again, smiling crookedly at him before turning his attention back to the class. Moody was directing the other students to one side of the room, in preparation to fight the Imperius, he guessed, and so he stood dragging Drake with him as the desks were swept to one side. Moody called them forward one at a time, and one at a time, they failed, doing the stupidest things. Weasley danced the funky chicken; Granger sang Ozzy's: I Don't Wanna Stop, and Drake even halfway jumped onto a desk before snapping out of it. Said blond rubbed his knee and glared at Moody, who had just called Daemon forward.

"Tried to make me tap dance on the bloody desk." Drake muttered as they passed each other.

"Like you don't know how to do that anyway..." He teased back as he took his place in front of Moody.

"Imperio!" The sensation was wonderful...for about three seconds. Then a voice started talking.

_'Fly. Common I know you want too. Spread those beautiful wings and soar.' _It said. Daemon merely crossed his arms and yawned, widely at Moody, who looked astonished.

"Don't think I want to. Thanks though." He said aloud, tilting his head and watching Moody with a half bored expression. The voice pressed harder.

_'OK then...you won't fly. How about this!'_ A tidel wave of bloodlust rose over him, blocking out every thought or feeling. Daemon blinked in surprise and snarled, his vision flicking red and black as he bared his fangs and hissed menacingly at Moody. The next thing he knew, Moody was on the floor, his wand in Granger's hand, and Daemon was curled in Drake's arms, his nose pressed against the sweet spot in Drake's neck. Drake was hissing furiously at Moody, asking what the hell he was thinking, pulling something like that, while Mort danced on the floor in front of him, clearly enjoying scaring the crap out of everyone in the room.

_**//Fear my beautiful teeth pitiful humansss!!! I ssshall not bite, but alasss you do not know that, ssso I ssshall have fun inssstead!//**_

_**//Mort...come here...//**_Daemon comanded, extending his arm and scooping the colorful serpent onto one hand, standing and holding onto Drake with the other.

"I don't know what the bloody hell you thought to accomplish by that, Professor, but I will not tolerate being used as such. If your goal was to have me expelled, Fuck you. If not, you should be sacked for endangering an entire class. Goodbye." With that he sank into the shadows, dragging Drake with him. They reappeared in Sev's rooms, where he fell onto the couch with a groan, rubbing his head. Drake put their bags away before curling on the couch and pulling Daemon into his lap, running soothing fingers through his hair as they waited for Sev to be finished with his class. When Sev walked in the room, he merely raised an eyebrow at them. Daemon lifted his head from Drake's lap and blinked at his father.

"Another year without a Defense class. What do you say Dad? Teach me a few of those special curses you know?" He asked innocently, ignoring the snort from above him. Sev sighed and rubbed his face with one hand.

"What did Moody do?" He asked, sitting down and preparing to defend his child against yet another Professor's teaching skills.

M.P.O.: I think that's long enough...really was just going on thin ice for a bit there. I couldn't think of anything to do! The other schools will arrive next chapter along with the first task, all for you guys! Don't you feel special? I know I do! For those who never seem to have the strength to click teh little button, please do! It means so much to this poor writer. **And her muse!** Oh yeah, and my muse. =] Thought you guys might like a pic of what Daemon looks like, but I can't draw him. Anyone who wants to take a stab at it can look at the next chapter where I'll post his improved profile, and then draw what you think he looks like. The one who looks closest to what I imagined will win! And you'll get a visual of what Daemon is supposed to look like! =] Until next time faithful fans!


	20. Sorry for the delay!

M.P.O.: Hello again! thank you for the reviews. Sorry it took so long, but I kept rewriting this one. It just never came out right, you know? Anywho, while reading another fanfiction, i had a bit of insite, not about that one of course, but of my own. If you will remember Daemon's third change and the ritual involved, you will remember that Drake took blood from Crytos. As Daemon had bitten him before hand I figured someone out there must wonder if Drake is to become a vampire as well. This is not the case. Daemon is not yet a full vampire, which means he cannot change anyone, even if he tried. Since Crytos did not bite Drake, instead letting Drake take his own blood to replenish what Daemon had taken, but he will not be a vampire that way either. Drake will have some more...inhuman powers though, such as increased speed, flexibility, hearing, scent, and sight. He will live longer than most wizards do, around 300 years or so, and will age a bit slower, say one vampire year for every 5 human years. Kinda like the aging process in Darren Shan's, Circe du Freak. Hope that satisfy's some of the unspoken curiosity about the story. Please remember that i WILL answer any questions you ask, no matter the type or phrasing, as long as it is not going to spoil the future chapters.

Well, now that that's off my chest, let's go see how our favorite duo is doing, shall we?

Chapter 18: Dirty deeds, Done with Sheep...?

Daemon stared out over the heads of the entirety of Hogwarts' inhabitants, hiding his irritation at the biting wind and cold that snapped around them as they waited for the delegates from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's to arrive. Drake stood beside him, wrapped in a thick cloak of silver fox fur, a gift from Sev for his Birthday. He huffed irritably and turned, burying his cold nose in Daemon's robes and huddling close to him, icy fingers slipping past his robes. Daemon hissed at the cold touch and glared down at Drake, who only grinned and pressed his frozen hands against his mate's stomach, intent on warming them or making Daemon as uncomfortable as he was. Sev stood nearby, scowling at the troop of Gryffindors in front of him and scanning the horizon for some sign of their guests.

"Ah! The delegates from Beauxbatons are arriving!" Dumbles said cheerfully, his beard tucked firmly under his belt to keep it from dancing in the strong breeze that swept over them. Daemon rolled his eyes at the power blue carrige and the 8 Abraxan horses that drew it ever closer to the clear cut grasses of Hogwart's front lawn, turning to stare out across the lake instead. He was the first to notice the abnormal rippling on the surface, but didn't comment, wanting to know how long it would take someone else to notice. Five minutes later, _pitifully long time..._ he thought, someone shouted to "look at the lake!" Once more, he ignored the greetings, choosing to focus his attention on warming his poor Dragon, who seemed to have become glued to his robes and wouldn't let go.

"Cold..." Drake muttered, his voice muffled by the thick fabric of Daemon's winter robes.

"Yes, that's why I'm trying to get you to go inside...where it's warm."

"Don't want to move..." Daemon rolled his eyes and sighed, scooping Drake into his arms and shadowing them into the great hall, appearing beside the delegates from Durmstrang and startling quite a few of them. One of the foreigners, a boy with broad shoulders and a duck-ish walk, raised an eyebrow at them.

"Vhere did you come from?" He asked suspiciously, fingering his wand under the table. Daemon only tilted his head as he gently prized Drake's fingers from his cloak, peering at him sideways.

"The shadows. Where else?"

"Vhat kind of magic is that?"

"Vampiric. Why do you want to know?" The boy hissed out a breath and ran a critical eye over him, ignoring the whispers of the other delegates.

"You are Vampire? You do not look like one."

"Great deduction Watson."

"I am not this Vatson. My name is Victor. Victor Krum." Daemon sighed, turning his gase to Drake, who had started at the name and turned to stare disbelievingly at Krum.

"Krum you say? The same Krum who caucht the snitch at this year's QWC, even though Ireland had more points?" Krum winced, and nodded slowly, while Daemon snorted. _Trust Drake to find a Quidditch player facinating..._ Drake's eyes sparkled and he turned to look over at the Gryffindor table, where Weasley was muttering something under his breath and glaring at the Durmstrang students. Daemon tapped his arm, raising an eyebrow at him when he turned to see what he wanted. Drake grinned sheepishly and snuggled closer to him, once again slipping his frozen hands under Daemon's robes.

"Can't do anything with you can I?" He muttered to the blond, who only grinned up at him in return before burying his face in the thick fur of Daemon's outer robe, which rested loosely across his shoulders. Krum raised an eyebrow at them, drawing the gaze of several of his classmates as well.

"He is Vampire too?" He asked curiously, resting his cheek agaisnt his palm and sipping at a glass of wine, courtesy of Karkaroff to "cure his head cold" as the man had put it. A few of the other delegates turned, interested, and muttering to each other in a their own tongue, some of which Daemon understood.

"No." Daemon answered shortly, before excusing himself and slipping up to the rafters once more, tired and annoyed by the closeness of everyone in the hall. He notified Sev of their position with a flick of his thoughts and settled down to watch the new arrivals, his devious side giggling with glee at the sight of someone he assumed to be Half-Veela sitting with the Beauxbaton's students.

"Looky looky Dragon. They have a Veela, or at least a half-veela. Kinda plain looking don't you think?" Drake peered down, shrugged, and resumed trying to meld himself with Daemon's skin. "Why are you so bloody clingy tonight?? Not that I mind of course, but really?"

"Can't deny that you one fine peice of work Mr. Snape. I plan of making sure that no one will even consider thinking about thinking of taking you from me,"

"Oh really now? That's all well and good, but do the new students really need to see you in your octopus mode? Such acts should be left for the bedroom..." He teased, wiggling his eyebrows and making Drake chuckle.

"You know we can't do that yet. Gotta wait til those blasted changes are finished...then you're MINE."

"Hmm....Don't let Sev hear you say that...or think it for that matter. He'd freak." Drake snickered, but sat up and shifted to peer down at the high table, watching Dumbledore, who had stood to make his announcements.

"I would like to welcome the delegates and Heads of Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang. We at Hogwarts are proud to be able to spend time with our foreign cousins!" He bowed his head to Madam Maxime and Karkaroff, who bowed theirs back with smiles. "Now, let us enjoy the fine meal and leave the announcements for when our hunger is sated." He clapped his hands twice and the food appeared, along with some dishes Daemon barely recognized. Drake looked around with interest and took samples of everything, while Daemon sat back and sipped at a goblet of AB+ Ruben had sent for him. He could see everything in the hall from his position, and used that to get a good look at the new arrival's, focusing mainly on Madam Maxime and Karkaroff, who he had on good word used to be a DE. The students were chatting quietly, a few of the Gryffindor's throwing glares at the Slytherin table where Krum sat surrounded by his fellow's and the Hogwart's Snakes. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw kept to themselves, the Beauxbaton's girls shivering in their silk robes and examining the golden plates with distain as the Ravens made them feel welcome.

"What a bunch of snobs..." Daemon muttered, sipping delicatly from his goblet and sighing with delight. Drake looked down at them and smirked.

"Guess our Champion will have to bring 'em down a notch, don't you think?" The two grinned at each other and went silent, content to relax and bask in each other's company. When the feast ended, they shadowed out, waiting to tell Sev goodnight before retiring to the silk covered king size in Daemon's room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wonder who's gonna be choosen... Bet you anything Diggory's gonna be Hogwarts." Drake muttered, peering down at the hall below as the other students finished up with the Halloween Feast. The Goblet of Fire sat in front of Dumbles, the bright blue flames flickering in a strange dance as the muttering reached a dull roar. Daemon rolled over and shrugged, draining the last of his goblet and banishing it to the kitchens.

"Durmstrang's gonna be Krum, I know that much. And possibly that Delacour girl for Beauxbaton's." He perched his head on his hands, waiting for Dumbles to stand and call the names.

"Silence please!" Dumbles commanded, standing finally and moving to stand beside the Goblet. " I believe that the goblet may need about another minute before it's final decision is made. When I call the name of the Champion, you will enter the anteroom by way of that door." He pointed to the small wooden door behind the High table. Then the entire hall fell silent, waiting with baited breath. With a flash of briliant red light, the goblet spit out the first name, the charred paper floating down to be caught by Dumbles, who cleared his throat and read.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is...Victor Krum!" Krum stood stiffly and dissappeared behind the door as silence resumed. Daemon yawned and shifted, trying to get in a position that wouldn't make his chest fell as though it was being compressed.

"The Champion for Beauxbaton's is...Fleur Delacour!" Daemon growled as his stomach clenched painfully, but he forced it away, sitting up so that he wasn't lying across the uncomfortable structure of the rafters. Drake shot him a look, but he waved a hand in dismissal, leaning forward to see who would be called next.

"The Hogwart's Champion is...Cedric Diggory!" As Cedric stood, fire blazed in Daemon's veins, a burning inferno that attacked his heart and lungs. Jerking at the sudden and intense pain, he wobbled before slipping from the rafters, Drake's horrified face the last thing he saw before slamming into the Hufflepuff table.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He watched with barely restrained glee as the young vampire fell to the poison streaming through his system. That the boy happened to hit a table after falling about a hundred feet was simply a bonus. He chuckled darkly, watching with wide eyes as the boy's father ran to his side after levitating the distraught Malfoy to the ground.

'We shall see if you will make a good sacrifice, yes we shall. And then Master will be pleased with Mordred, yes, yes. Can't kill you yet, precious playtoy...but fun we can have. Oh yes, lots of fun.' He thought before slipping out of the Chaos that was the great hall. He smirked again and whistled lightly as he wound up the stairs, twirling his wand happily and shooting a few harmless hexes at Peeves, who swooped overhead. No need to get the old man all suspicious now was there?

M.P.O.: .....Sorry for the cliffy, but I wanted to post and this is as far as i could get without being stumped again. damn writer's block. Oh well, hope you like, and Don't try to kill me. *hides behind bed and clutches lappy close* I have sharp pointy objects too you know... *holds out a needle* Don't ask about the chapter title, even I don't know why I named it that.... And this year is going to be a bit different from the other year's in that it will have more chapters dedicated to it. I try to keep to a five chapter a year thing, but for 4th year it didn't want to work, so i expect around 6 or 7 for this one.

lol. but anyway. OH! almost forgot, i was gonna include a description of Daemon for anyone who wanted to draw what they thought he looks like.

Name: Daemon Tobias Snape

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Race: Vampire (third change so far)

Appearance: Hair- jet black, waist length, normally held in a braid. Eyes- emerald green with flecks of red or hazel when wearing contacts. Body type: Average, slightly muscular. around 5'8". Clothes- typical Hogwarts uniform, unless not in school. Out of school he wears loose jean's, black dragonskin boots, a black wristband saying "Bite Me", and a red or green t-shirt with slits in the back. Wings: Leathery like a dragon's, they fold to his back, outside his shirt, but under a coat or cloak. Silver vein's spider across them like lightning (not like HP's scar) and the silver pools around the tips of the talon's at the tops of his wings. the membrane's look purple when seen in straight sunlight, though the finger's are black.

Normal Expression: the most common expression one would see on Daemon is a happy smile around either Sev of Drake, or a sneaky grin when around others. The grin is lopsided, showing off one pearly fang, while the smile simply makes him look content.

Wand: Ash and Basilisk venom, 14 inches. the handle is curved slightly to fit the hand, with a sharp spike (about 3cm) jutting out above where the thumb would rest.

Pet/Familiar: Mort, a golden eyed coral snake. Mort usually stays curled around Daemon's wrist or throat, though will occationally sit atop his head during lunch.

Hope you like! And don't bother telling me my spelling is horrible, I already know, and will be correcting every chapter WHEN THE STORY IS COMPLETE. Until then, complaining is just going to bring Writer's block crashing down in great golden bars around my poor muse and plot bunny. Ta!


	21. Waking up

M.P.O.: Elloz! Sorry it took me so long, I had to think hard on this one. I have decided that fourth year shall only have five chapters, just like all the other years, so the First and Second tasks are going to pass in this chapter. You already know what was in them, so i feel no need to elaborate on them, merely state that thay happened. Please review! And if you're bored while I'm working on the next chapter, go check out What the Blind Man Saw, my newest HP fic. Warning though, it is an HP/TR pairing, though no slash will be present.

Chapter 19: Dragons and Snakes

Sev glared at the cauldron of bubbling potion beneath him, carefully spreading mugwort across the surface as he stirred. Draco stood nearby, shifting from foot to foot as he gripped the empty vial in a pale hand.

"Is it finished?" He asked for the third time in as many minutes. Sev growled audibly and reached for the vial, scooping a measured amount from the now pale blue antidote and corking it tightly.

"Yes Dragon, it is finished, now take this to Poppy and make sure not to drop it!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'll floo you if it works." The eager blond ran off, cradling the vial in both hands as he headed for the hospital wing, where Daemon was lying, still and unresponsive as though in a coma. Sev sank into a chair beside the fire and conjured a glass of Firewhiskey.

"I hope it does...It's been too long."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_His sense of time was skewed. He thought it might have been a few minutes, or maybe a year since he had fallen, Drake's horrified visage the last image he had. He wandered in what he thought was a foggy valley, dodging trees and dead leaves, all the while slipping constantly on puddles of ice. Occationally a burst of flame blinded him and he cowered back hissing his irritation. This strange place quite frankley scared him, as devoid of life and his dragon as it was. _

_He was sitting on a rock...or at least he thought it was a rock, when he felt something being forced into his mouth. He gaged and swallowed involuntairily, the feeling of a hand stroking his throat startling him furthur. He stood quickly, wheeling around and squinting at the area around him suspiciously, but found nothing. Slowly, he calmed and sat back down, shrugging off the incident and eyeing his suroundings warily. _

_The same thing happened five more times, sometimes minutes later - or was it hours? - and eventually he just waited it out, figuring someone must be trying to get him to do something. The only problem was, he didn't know what. Then, when he was walking around in the small crop of trees one...afternoon, for want of a better term, he felt it again, only this time it was different. His limbs grew heavier and he sank onto the soil, hands on his chest where a dull ache had sprung up. He coughed, vision flickering and fell, hitting something soft...on his back? Wait a second..._

Daemon's eyelids fluttered and he groaned, a hand rising to grab at his chest. Drake nearly crowed with excitement and ran to the floo, almost burning himself in his eagerness to get to Sev. Back on the bed, Daemon was blinking rapidly, his stomach lurching painfully as he turned to hurl in a quickly conjured bucket. Madam Pomfrey smiled and laid him back in his pillows, banishing the bucket and wiping his mouth with a soft rag.

"Welcome back Mr. Snape." She said quietly before moving and letting an overexcited Drake back to the bed. Daemon smiled weakly at the blond and moved a hand to cup his cheek.

"My Dragon..." He mumbled, eyes half closed in exhaustion. Drake slid onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Daemon, burying his head into the vampire's neck.

"My Demon..." He muttered back, smiling at the rumbling sort of purr that Daemon gave at the name. Sev walked into the room, well more like flew he was traveling so fast, and came to a dead stop next to the bed, where both boys had fallen asleep in each others arms. He smiled lightly and turned to find Poppy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So what all did I miss?" Daemon asked as he walked down the hall with Drake a week after waking up. Poppy had finally let him go after he drank about three packets of antidote and blood. Drake had wrapped himself around the smaller vampire and wasn't letting him go anywhere without the blond, a fact the was quickly growing irksome to the teachers and Dameon himself. After all, a bloke's got to have a bit of privacy for those special moments, eh?

"Well, the First Task was dragons. Diggory won first with 36 points. Krum came next with 29 points, and Delacour last with 20 points. You just missed the Second Task by about a day. The champions had to rescue their most prised person from the middle of the lake. Krum won that one. The Third task is in about two months. Oh and you missed the Yule Ball. Of course, so did I, but hey, I'm not about to show up alone when I could have had a stunning Vampire on my arm." Daemon smiled at that and inched closer to his taller mate, wrapped securely in a warm cloak. Passing students stopped to stare, but the two Vipers ignored them, heading for the great hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Around the hall from the two boy's, a figure growled to itself, hand clenching around the cherry wand in it's grasp. "Damn that bastard. I had hoped for a few more months. Blast, but I'll have to find another way to get him there...Oh...Yes, that shall work nicely, yes it shall."

"Professor?" A child's voice interupted his thoughts and he turned, looking down at the child with a calm indifference.

"Yes, Ms Stewart?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with Ancient Runes. I just can't seem to get edo and eido in the right places."

"Alright. Let's go to my office and see if we can't get that memory of yours on track, hm?"

"Thanks Professor Vector!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The third task dawned grey and humid, the wind nearly extinct around the stands that framed the Maze where the Champions would face off for the last time. Daemon twitched, his skin feeling itchy and moved his wings a bit, grumbling abou the rough school uniform that covered them. Drake rubbed his shoulder absently, his other hand scratching away on a peice of parchment.

"I feel like something's going to happen today." He muttered to Drake as they headed out of Transfiguration, rolling his shoulder uncomfortably. Drake smiled softly at him and pulled him closer, ignoring the whispers of the other students.

"The Third Task is today. Of course something's going to happen. It always does." Daemon stared out a window, leaning his head against Drake's shoulder and sighing.

"You're probably right. My last change is soon, and that always makes me jumpy. Come on, we've got Defense in an hour."

M.P.O.: Ok, I am TOTALLY sorry for that really long wait, but i had writters block from hell for this one. Luckily, i already know exactly how the next chappy is going to run out so that one should be up soon. Thank you all soooooo much for sticking with me and the guys for this! _Drake and Daemon growl at being called such muggle names._ ANywho, please please please review and tell me what you think. I've already gotten over 18,000 hits on this story, a record for any of my fics, and i want to try for 20,000 by the time fourth year is done.


	22. Rise of a Dark Weenie

**M.P.O.: *grins* see, I told ya I'd update soon. Bwahahahahahahaha, didn't expect Professor Vector to be the imposter didja? Hee hee, Moody was too obvious for Moldred's taste, so he stuck with a lesser character. (Moldred) We likes the inconspicuous ones don't we, yes yes. (me) *rolls eyes***

Chapter 20: Rise of a Dark Weenie

The student's flocked out to the stands, chattering about a mile a minute. Daemon waited by the entrance for Drake, who had gone to grab something from the dorms. Shivering slightly, he curled furthur into his cloak and tapped his foot impatiently, ignoring the tingling of his skin. He started when someone bumped into him from the side and looked up, intent on cursing the person, only to shake his head. Professor Vector brushed his robes off, looking rather agitated, and bent to pick up the papers he had been carrying.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Snape. I didn't see you there."

"Quite alright, Professor. Here..." He bent and grabbed one of the last sheets, holding it out to the ruffled man.

"Thanks..." At the key word, the world dissolved around him, the jerk behind his navel cutting off his yell of surprise and rage. As soon as his feet hit the ground, something in the air behind him whistled and stars exploded into his vision as the area went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On his way back from the dungeon's, Drake froze in place, eyes wide in panic. He stood for a few seconds, casting out his thoughts, hoping to connect with Daemon's only to find silence all around. With a yell, he pelted down the hall, calling for Severus both mentally and vocally.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When he came to, it was to the quiet whispers of around twenty people gathered in a circle around him. He froze, cataloguing everything about his situation, quickly deeming himself in Deep Shit. He stood in the center of a graveyard, his wrists tied to two tall wooden poles about three feet apart from each other. His wings were spread also, held open with a few spells. Nearby a small pile of knives, a whip, and some strange looking metal rods lay innocently beside a roaring fire. In front of him sat a deep bellied cauldron, the potion inside cooling rapidly as Death Eaters gathered around his bound form. Behind him, he heard a snake-like chuckle and hissed as his head burned with pain.

"Finally awake, Little Viper?" Daemon growled back at the as yet unseen man, knowing exactly who it was. Voldemort moved to stand in front of him, red eyes gazing curiously at the bound Vampire, who promptly spat at his feet. Red eyes flashed and a resounding crack split the air as Daemon was slapped, hard, by the resurrected Dark Lord. "You dare?"

"Yes I dare, you sad excuse of a Dark Wizard. And I'll keep daring until I see you in the dirt." He spat, glaring at Voldemort, who merely looked amused. The twenty odd Death Munchers shuffled eagerly around him and he growled again, warning them to stay away.

"Yes well…Seeing as I've already gotten what I wanted from you. McNair, Lestrange, Lestrange." The three stepped forward, eyes gleaming behind their silver masks. "Have some fun." All three removed their masks and grinned, stepping forward and shifting through the pile of weapons. McNair settled for the whip, cracking it with maniacal glee. Bellatrix grabbed a few of the sharper knives, flipping and twirling them with practiced ease as she checked their balance and sharpness. Rudolphus grabbed one of the rods and examined the end of it, which was twisted to form a crude Dark Mark. He jabbed it into the fire with a harsh laugh and leered at Daemon, yellow teeth bared in a feral grin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco Malfoy, while normally cool and collected, was sitting in a chair, his knees against his chest, and his hands buried in his white-blond hair. Mentally, he was calling Daemon's name, like a mantra, and waiting five seconds before calling again, mental hands fumbling for that familiar connection. Severus stood nearby, lips pressed into a thin line as he stared out the window. For a few minutes all was quiet, until, with a hissed curse and, Sev grabbed his arm, eyes wide in shock as he fumbled with the long black sleeves. Draco leaped forward and ripped away the fabric, exposing the newly blackened Dark Mark, the skin around it red and irritated.

"N-no…Not possible." Drake stuttered, staring at the offending mark in horror. Sev grimaced, but repaired the sleeve and pulled Draco into his arms.

"We knew it would happen one day. At least we know where he is now. All we can do is wait." He nodded as, from the shadows; Crytos stepped out, eyes blazing red and hands gripping his robes tightly.

"I was unable to find him. I cannot sense him, or his magical signature."

Behind them, hidden in a corner, Moldred cackled gleefully under a silencing charm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daemon ground his teeth together against a scream as the whip flashed across his flesh once more. He sagged against the restraints, glaring at the amused looking bastard who sat comfortably in a black chair in front of him.

"I think that's enough McNair. Let Bella have a turn now." Bellatrix sneered at McNair as he stepped out of the way and circled Daemon predatorily.

"Does the ickle Demon want to hurt me? Poor demon." She taunted, ignoring his snarls and stopping behind him. Considering her options, she twirled a knife on one finger before grasping one of Daemon's wings. He hissed and jerked against her touch, fangs bared in a feral snarl of rage. She giggled and traced the knife along with veins of silver before slicing clean through the membrane, ripping the thin skin to shreds. This time Daemon did scream, the howl of agony tearing past his lips and filling the air for minutes. Voldemort closed his eyes in bliss, enjoying the pained noise as Bella finished with her art. She stood back as the Dark Lord stood; stepping around Daemon's panting form to examine the tattered mess of bone and membrane.

"Good work, my dear." He purred, stroking her cheek. She leaned into the touch, closing her eyes and following behind him as he sat to watch Rudolphus work.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Drake stared dully out the window, his eyes fixed on something in the distance. Severus watched from a chair, his hand rubbing the Dark Mark reflexively. Dumbledore stood nearby, the twinkle gone from his blue eyes.

"It has been an hour Severus. Maybe you should answer the call." Minerva said quietly from a chair in the corner. Severus turned to glare at her instead of the floor.

"It would do no good. He will expect me to show when I can get away, not before. And we would know if…" He cut off, glancing at Draco. Crytos nodded tightly, his head tilted slightly as he stared into a spot in the corner. With a vicious snarl he lunged forward and grabbed something. A revealing charm later, and Vector, or rather Moldred sat strapped to a chair, smirking cockily at them.

"Severus, I trust you have some Veritaserum on you?" The pissed off vampire murmured, glaring at the imposter. If looks could kill, Moldred would have been dead a thousand times by Crytos' look alone, not to mention the other four around him.

"Of course, Crytos. When have I not?" Sev answered silkily, retrieving the vial from an inside pocket of his robes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dark red burns covered Daemon's chest and stomach, most of them Dark Marks, the others various runes which caused extra pain. His back was a mess of blood and skin, the whip breaking skin in many spots and exposing bone in others. His wings fared no better than the rest of him, hanging in tatters and dripping blood from the boney ends of each finger. He hung limply in the chains binding him to the poles, face to the ground and eyes as dull as an unpolished emerald. Voldemort considered his broken form for a bit, sipping slowly at a glass of something as Bellatrix groveled beside his chair. He stood and paced forward, stopping in front of Daemon and putting a finger under his chin, forcing his head up. Red stared into green as he forced his way past Daemon's mental shields; violating the last place the young boy could call sanctuary.

He didn't get far however, for with a scream of rage, pain and despair, brilliant white light filled his vision, sending the Dark Lord halfway across the graveyard, where he landed on his arse. The pissed off wizard looked up, intent on cursing the boy into oblivion, and froze, his eyes wide.

The twisted black remains of Daemon's wings melted away, blood flowing into the cuts and burns that marred the boy's skin, healing as it went. His hair whipped around him in a frenzy, pulling free of the tight braid it had been in. The vampire's eyes burned crimson red, brighter and more terrible than Voldemort's own could ever be. He let out a dangerous snarl, the vicious growl rending the very air in twain as it flowed between sharp fangs. In a magnificent spray of blood, black wings exploded from beneath his skin, the feathers covering them tipped with silver and sharp enough to cut tungsten. With a quick and powerful twitch, they were dry, droplets of blood spraying on the stunned Death Eaters where they stood. The Demon was complete.

"You chose the wrong time to piss me off, Tommy." Voldemort stared at the beast before him, mind in total lockdown, only to snap out of it the sound of that name. With a roar of rage, he sprang to his feet, rushing at the smirking vampire and sending bolts of sickly green light, careless to the fact that his own forces were right behind the boy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus winced and grabbed at his arm again, closing his eyes to block the pain. Dumbledore looked up from the desk and tilted his head, concern lacing his words.

"What is it Severus?" Minerva and Draco turned to listen, Draco's hand tight upon the window sill.

"He's pissed. About what, I cannot tell." Crytos growled, fingers twitching, then smiled, relaxing into a chair and crossing his legs. The others stared at him.

"We have nothing more to fear. My Childe will come back safely." The glint in his eyes was clearly a dark amusement for whoever dealt with the young vampire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Demon danced around the bolts of magic, cackling gleefully as he snapped yet another neck.

"Tired of me yet, Tommy?" He taunted, dancing past yet another Avada and sticking his tongue out at the enraged Dark Wizard. The surviving Death Eaters were backing off slowly, Slytherin survival kicking in as they fled, fully expecting a Cruciatus later on for their cowardly retreat. Voldemort paid no attention, choosing to launch another attack against the newly turned Vampire once more. Demon tsked and dodged gracefully, sending a barrage of Very sharp feathers at him with a simple twitch of his wings. Most of them missed, hitting gravestones or bodies with dull thunks, but a few hit their mark, lodging in Voldemort's arms and torso. The injured wizard cursed (not spells) and glared at Demon.

"You have not seen the last of me, Viper." He spat before turning on the spot and disappearing with a barely audible pop. Demon frowned, pouting and sat on a gravestone.

"Now that's no fun. I was just getting started too…" He mused, picking at the gore under his nail disinterestedly before hopping off of his improvised seat. Casually, he picked through the bodies, draining those who happened to be alive and snapping their wands. Then, sated and satisfied with his nights work, he wrapped his wings around himself and sank into the shadows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco gave a shout, breaking the silence that had lasted over thirty minutes, and tore out of the room, closely followed by Severus and the rest. Crytos followed at a leisurely pace, a small smile on his lips as he dragged Moldred behind him, knowing his Childe would want this little treat. After bypassing half the students in Hogwarts and shouting the password to Sev's private dueling rooms, they found Daemon.

The vampire was leaning against a desk examining his nails and cleaning blood from his fingers. Draco ran up to him and stopped short, staring into surprised red eyes.

"Oh…Hello there. Ah! Sire, I see you have brought this Demon a snack, yes?" The boy bounced over, licking his lips and purring eagerly at Moldred, who he vaguely recognized. Crytos laughed at the stunned and confused looks on the others' faces and handed the traitor over.

"Yes my Demon. Now eat quickly and tell us what happened." Demon growled a response and sunk his fangs into Moldred's neck, closing his eyes in bliss. Draco stared, silver eyes confused and hurt at the dismissal by his mate. Sev however was staring curiously at Demon's wings, comparing them to Crytos' own, which were black and leathery instead of feathered.

"Why are his wings feathered?" He finally asked, forcibly ignoring the slurping noises coming from Demon's place on the floor.

"Because he has never taken of Innocent blood." He held up a hand at Draco, who had opened his mouth to object. "A future mate does not count, as their blood is needed to calm and help the budding vampire grow. Daemon has only ever drunk from those with blood on their hands, from robbery to murder. Thus he has achieved what only a few in history have, the wings of purity. To an enemy, they are a sharp as a skillfully honed katana, and to those loved, are as soft as air." Crytos explained, the pride in his voice unmistakable. Sev nodded, turning to look at Demon who had finished and was wiping his mouth with a satisfied smirk.

"You were going to tell us what happened?"

"Yes…" He said, turning to raise an eyebrow at Draco and opening his arms. Without argue, the blond threw himself into the embrace and buried his face against Demon's chest. Finally perfectly content, the vampire began.

"I don't remember much, mind you, because Daemon was the one to deal with it all in the beginning. All I knew was pain…a lot of it."

"Which was needed to bring about the last change so early." Crytos interrupted, nodding and waving a hand for him to continue.

"Yes, well. After I was released, we shall say, I fought Tommy, kicking his arse soundly and taking a few Death nibblers down in the meantime. Let's see, all three Lestranges' are dead, sweet Bella by a knife to the back, oh I loved doing that one…the other two I snapped their necks, though I gave Ruphy a little lesson in branding before he died…Ummm…let's see. Micky sadly got away…Fennie too, the mutt. Dearest Luc wasn't even there, pleasantly enough…" He continued for a few minutes, before yawning widely and pressing his face into the hallow at Draco's throat. "Sorry, but I must rest." He murmured. A few seconds later, red shifted to emerald green and Daemon blinked once. "Dad…Dragon…?" He croaked, voice hoarse from screaming, and then fell over, unconscious.

"Well…that was very informative."Crytos mused, toeing Moldred's carcass with distaste. Sev chuckled and moved to pick Daemon up, ignoring Draco's protests as he lifted the small body easily, the wings having shrunk to a manageable size. From an obscure corner, Mort hissed sleepily, his scales gleaming in the firelight as he slithered out of a hole in the wall.

_/What'd I misss?/ _Draco laughed, picking the snake up and letting him coil around his arm as they followed Sev to the HW for the second time that year.

**M.P.O.: Okies! That's that! Now, quick question. Do you think i should keep to my plan and do Seven years with Five chapters each, OR finish off Moldy-warts early and let Daemon and the gang rest? Please send and answer in a review or a PM. Now, I prolly won't update again for a bit, cuz I've got to re-read 5-7 and figure out what the hell I'm gonna do next. Until then I'll be going through the previous chapters and correcting any and (hopefully) all mistakes, not to mention adding a few details here and there. I've noticed that Drake and Dae really do much in the way of socializing, and mean to change that. While I do that, feel free to read any of my other works, such as Drastic Changes (FMA), W.I.V.R.A.H. (HP oneshot), Deathly Hallows (HP alternate ending) OR What the Blind Man Saw (HP/TR, a few suggestions, but otherwise no slash) **

**Bella- Bellatrix (obviously)**

**Ruphy- Rudolphus**

**Micky- McNair**

**Fennie- Fenrir Grayback**

**Yeah, Demon (Daemon's complete vampire side) likes to give nicknames. **

**Once more, Thanks so much for reading, and please please PLEASE leave a nice little review so I can see what you think! Praise goes out to Gondegoogoo, George1Bob2, and Cryusblack, for reviewing nearly every chapter so far. If I missed someone who has also done so, I'm sorry, but I have no way to check who you are atm. You all get cookies anyway!**


	23. Important Notice!

**M.P.O.: OK guys, here's the deal. I was having terrible writers block for DS, as you all know, so I went back and read over the previous chapters. It can use some work, in my oppinion, and so I have decided to re-write Daemon Snape. The first new chapter will be posted within the week, under the title 'Slytherin Prince (redone)'. I hope you all like it. Here's a little chunk to tide you over until I can get it posted. Enjoy!**

The Order of the Phoenix settled in chairs around a long table, Dumbledore, their leader, at their head. Lily, sitting around halfway down the table with James Potter and the rest of the Marauders, plastered a fake smile on her face, fighting the urge to vomit, both figuratively and literally. A little ways away, Sev hid a smile with a nasty sneer in their direction, though to Lily, his eyes shone with love and a bit of pity. Beside her, James beamed proudly, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer, despite the chair arms between them.

"Ahem." Albus stood, his canary yellow robes glared at them all, dimming the usual twinkle in his eyes by sheer color alone. "We have good news and greater news this evening." The other Order members quieted, turning slightly to face their old leader. Lily rolled her eyes, offering a mental snort.

_'The old fool is going to tell them. Good thing I told him the wrong dates...'_

_'We knew he would. Whatever must be done to keep him in the dark, shall be done, Luv.'_ She glanced over at Severus, seeing past the stiff shoulders and firm sneer to gaze at the kind man she had always loved. His eyes flickered in her direction, so quickly anyone else would have missed it, before he returned his attention to Albus.

"First, Alastor and Hestia have managed to capture three high ranking Death Eaters, who are being questioned under Veritaserum as we speak. Of course, credit should also go to our very own Severus Snape, for providing the information." A few people clapped politely, while Severus sneered at the praise and the Marauders wrinkled their noses. James, about to say something demeaning, abruptly shut his mouth at the glare Lily gave him, though the well placed elbow helped somewhat. "We must also offer congratulation's to both Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom. Both women are due to be mothers around late July, if Poppy's spells are correct, and I don't doubt that they are." A few people stared, surprised at the two women, before exclaimation's of joy and congratulation were echoed from all around. Lily, freigning embarrassment, ducked her head, while James blinked a few times at her side.

"You're Pregnant?" He watched, her, shocked, and blinked some more. She gave a mental snort and looked up, cheeks flushing red, and twisted her fingers together.

"Only two weeks. I found out yesturday..." She murmured. _'You owe me ten Galleon's by the way...'_

_'Oh? Was he that bad?'_

_'Worse...'_

_'Tsk. I knew he didn't have it in him.'_

_'mhm...I know who does though...'_

_'Tease...'_

_'Nothing doing Luv. I am a Potter now, remember?'_

_'In the eyes of Albus, the Ministry, and the World...Yes. But in My eyes and the eyes of the Gods, you are lily Snape.'_

_'Always and forever...'_


End file.
